Welcome to my kingdom
by XxKoryxEdenxX
Summary: A new DGM Fanfiction from yours truly! This revolves around Kanda and Allen mainly. With several on the side couples, Tyki and Lavi will be the secondary main couple, along with other couples. This will eventually become Mpreg so please enjoy. This is a story of royalty, prince, princess' kingdoms, kings, queens, knight and demons. Yes demons, and elementals
1. Prologue- A new prince

Epilogue

The king of the fire kingdom rode by, he was coming from the kingdom of shadows, there had been a problem within the desert between the two kingdoms. The king had gone to go discuss it with the king of the Shadow kingdom.

The carriage came to an immediate stop throwing the king against the other side of the carriage. He picked himself up and moved to the door. "What is the meaning of thi-"

"You insolent little street brat!" The guard had moved from his place at the front of the carriage to the ground. He stood over what looked like a small child. The whip he used on the horses raised above his head ready to strike the child.

"Stop!" The king ordered, the guard flinched an withdrew back towards the carriage. The king stepped out of the carriage and went over to the child cowering in front of the horses. Looking down at the child he had a defiant look in his gray eyes, he wasn't cowering at all, he was shaking with anger. When the king reached down to touch the child, ignoring the protest from the gaurd, the child grabbed a handful of the kings red hair and growled. The king winced and before he coup speak, the child passed out an fell Into the snow.

The king looked down at the child, he had dared defy the king. "Wrap something around this child and put him in the carriage, were taking him back to the castle!" The king ordered and the guard bowed despite the protest on his tongue. The Queen would love this child, he would make a perfect heir, and prince to the kingdom of fire. The king looked over to the child, focusing in in his inner aura; it was gray, almost clear. "A wind demon... How interesting!" The king smirked. A very good heir indeed.

"Lenalee..." A child about the age of six called for his maid. A girl with short green hair was at the door only moments after her name was called.

"Yes, Allen-sama?" The girl asked walking into the room her young lord called his own.

"I'm bored will you play with me?" She bowed curtly and sat down next to her lord and his toys.

"Of course my lord," she replied as he smiled at her and they began to play with the toys Allen owned.

"I don't need a personal guard! I am perfectly capable of keeping myself safe, my winds and my fire magic will help me!" A white haired boy complained as he stood in front of the king and queen, his master and the only woman he knew as a mother.

"Allen, your fire magic isn't fully developed and your winds can only do so much," the queen spoke.

"I'll be fine!" The thirteen year old Allen tried.

"You will receive a guard and that is my final word!" The kind commanded.

Allen sighed "Yes Master," then Allen turned defiant eyes to the king. "I want to be allowed to pick him on my own!" When the king saw the defiance he saw the day he had found the child in those gray pools, he decided not to cause an argument.

"Alright..." Allen smiled widely an ran off to his room. "What am I going to do with that child?" The king sighed running a hand through his fiery red hair.

"Let him grow and learn," the queen suggested, leaning over to press a kiss to her mates cheek. The king shook his head and ordered a servant to bring him a drink. The queen laughed at her mates frustration. "You know Cross, he almost reminds me of you, when we were younger..."

The king looked over to his mate with a brow raised in question. "What are you going on about now, Klaud?" She simply smiled and moved from her seat and walks out of the throne room.

"Her Majesty, Queen Klaud, and the Young lord, Prince Allen," the two royalties were announced, the guards within the room straightened up immediately.

Allen's eyes quickly began to search the faces of the several guards that stood in a line in front of him. They all had hard serious faces. Everyone except for a red head that stood in the middle. He had bright green eyes, a fiery red hair that looked almost messy. Allen looked back up the line, one man with dirty blonde hair met his eyes. Allen instantly felt disgusted, the man was looking at him with lust filled eyes. Allen grunted and looked back down the line, before moving to the man in front.

"Weapon of choice?"

"A sword your majesty!" Allen continued down the line.

"A lance, your highness!"

"My bows and arrows, my lord," the man said with a lingering voice. Allen shivered

"My sword, my lord!

"My spear,"

"My bare hands..."

"My war hammer, my lord." The red head smiled but didn't make eye contact with Allen.

Allen hmm'd as he looked down the line. He understood their weapons, but what about their magic? "I'll come back down the line and tell me your magic."

"Fire magic, my lord~" the red head all but smirked this time. Allen noted his self confidence.

My earth magic," the Queen behind him ooh'd at the guards magic. Earth users were very rare in the realm Saldfine. Most earth users resided within' the Asterfine realm. Allen moved back down the line.

"Water magic,"

"Light magic, my lord."

Fire magic, my lord~"

"Shadow magic, your highness."

"Light magic, your majesty." Allen ran his fingers though his hair, as he got back to the front of the line. He waved the guards off, but before turning back to the Queen, the guard with the dirty blond hair looked back and met eyes with Allen. Allen instantly turned to the Queen, not easily shaking off the look the man had given him.

"I like the earth user," the Queen said with a hand on her chin in thought. Allen had thought that having an earth user as his guard would be slightly intimidating. But Allen didn't want to be intimidating, Allen wanted someone easy to get along with, but not someone to cocky.

"He seems to intimidating, if I'm visiting the children of the kingdom, I feel like they would be scared of him." Allen commented.

"We'll what about the fire user, the vqone with the-"

"No!" Allen cut her off immediately. The Queen stood slightly shocked. "I mean, no, he doesn't seem, ready, I mean a bow, doesn't do to much damage..." Allen said looking away from her.

"I wasn't suggesting him, I saw the way he was looking at you... I would never put someone incapable as your guard, but I was also suggesting the fire user with the red hair. He was a little cocky but other than that, his aura was true. And we don't see to many hammer wielders within this realm." Klaud said. "But it's your choice, just make the best one." She motioned for the maid at the door to let the guards back in.

They came back, again standing in the line they had started in. Allen looked down the line one more time before going to stand in front of the red head. Allen stuck out his hand and a wide smile placed itself on the red heads face, the hammer user took Allen's hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it. Allen heard a growl before the guards were all dismissed.

"What's your name?" The Queen asked standing beside Allen.

"Lavi, your highness." The red head said, head bowed.

"Look up Lavi," the queen stated. " Do you Lavi," Allen gasped slightly before covering it up. The queen payed in no attention as she addressed the hammer user. "Solomly swear, to protect the prince and future king of the Realm of Fire?"

Lavi took a step back, he pulled out a small toy sized hammer, the hammer grew large and Lavi pressed the tip down into the floor bowing down next to the hammer. "I swear on my life, that I will protect Prince Allen with every fiber of my being!" The queen nodded her head and smiled. She had heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Good, I'll leave to you two, to get aquainted." With the the queen left with a swish of her blonde hair.

"Lavi?" Allen questioned after a minute or so of silence.

"It's been a long time, huh Allen?" The red head asks, a smile broad on his face. "You've grown, and look at you, even become a prince of the great fire kingdom!" Lavi says as his hammer shrinks back down to toy size.

Allen ran to Lavi and hugged him. "Where have you been!?" Allen asks looking up at the tall red head.

"No where special, after Gramps adopted me... He kept me so busy from coming to see you, and for that I'm sorry Allen! Well, My lord!" Lavi said pulling away from the smaller boy to bow down at his feet. "I swear, My young lord, Allen I will protect you with my very being!"

"I do hope so, my old friend," Allen smiled down at the red head.

The silver wind among the flames, Allen Walker the crowned prince of the kingdom of fire. With soft silver eyes, beautiful white hair, flames as blue as sapphire and winds as gentle as a night breeze, that only added to his submissive nature. Known and loved by every subject in the kingdom, he is well sought after by many a dominant.


	2. 1 Marriage!

"Allen-sama," Lenalee called down the halls. "Where could he be?" The winds that were gently blowing within the castle were gentle, and silent; showing the the first and only prince was in a good mood.

One thing Lenalee had learned about her young lord, was that the winds described his emotions. When there were winds inside the castle, it normally meant the young lord was wondering around with the castle halls; and if the winds were calm and silent he was in a good mood. But when the winds within the castle started to howl, it meant the princes mood had changed. Many knew of the prince as a gentle an kind young demon, but he did have his rare moments when he got mad.

"Allen-sama, where are you?" Lenalee called loudly.

"Lenalee, why are you yelling?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi-san, have you seen Allen-sama?" Lenalee asked the red haired knight.

"Last I checked he was wandering the corridors looking for Timcanpy." The red head informed the maid.

Timcanpy, Allen's pet and guardian. The guardian, to lower level demons was simply a yellow canary with very sharp teeth. But to Allen and The king, Timcanpy was a yellow phoenix. With unimaginable fire powers. The bird was Allen's protector whenever he needed the little yellow bird. The king had given Allen the bird a week after the announcement of Allen being allowed into the royal family as the king and queens new child; and for Allen's protection, the guardian was given to Allen. Every prince and or Princess of any kingdom harbored a guardian of animal decent.

"Is that so, well if you happen to run back into him before I do, tell him the kind requires his presence in the throne room." Lenalee informed Allen's knight.

"Sure thing, Lenalee-chan." The red head said walking past Lenalee and continuing on the path he had been going.

"Timcanpy," Allen placed his fingers to his lips and let out a long whistle. He stopped and waited a second and repeated the process once more. Starting to walk down the hall, the small yellow bird flew up to Allen and hovered infringing of his face. "There you are Tim, I've been looking for you!" The prince stuck his hand out to the yellow canary, for it to perch on, the small yellow birds opened its mouth and showed off its large fang like teeth. It snapped at Allen before flying off the direction it had come.

"What has gotten into him?" Allen questioned aloud as he followed after his pet. Allen followed his pet all the way to the throne room where the small bird sat perched on the kings hand. "Master?" The white haired not bowed his head slightly before walking over to the king and sticking his hand out to his bird, Timcanpy jumped onto the boys hand and ran up his arm, his shoulder then jumped onto the top of the boys head.

"Good, Allen I'm glad your finally here." The king quipped as he stock his hand out in front of him. Allen turned and looked at the man sitting behind him. "This is the king of the lightning kingdom Froi Tiedoll." The king introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Allen bowed to the man and he let out a haurty laugh. Allen looked up at the man, he had wild curly hair and a mustache. He wore large glasses and at the moment, also a large smile.

"A fine son you have Cross, perfect for my son to mate!" Tiedoll laughed again. Allen stared with a brow raised.

"With all due respect, what do you mean your highness?" Allen questioned.

"Allen, Tiedoll, and I have arranged for you to be mated to the prince of the lightning kingdom." Cross said leisurely. Allen did a double take at his master.

"You what?!" The white haired boy shrieked. Causing Timcanpy, who was still on his head to jump and flap his wings wildly before settling back down in top of his head. "I'm sorry Master, but I refuse to be married off to someone for your gain!" Allen nearly growled. The winds within the castle began to hum a soft whistle.

"Allen, you will marry prince Yuu and mate him!" The king growled back at his son.

"You always do that, you never ask my consent in anything you always just make decisions for me without me knowing! I'm sick of this!" Allen yelled before he ran off. Cross slouched back into his chair and looked over to Tiedoll who had a knowing look on his face.

"What?"

"He sounded like you when you were younger!" Tiedoll laughed and Cross shot him a glare. "Let him calm down, then throw the idea at him again in maybe two days or so." Cross sighed.

"What am I to do with that boy?"

The winds within the castle were now howling, as the prince ran through the halls. Lenalee noticed the changes in the wind and sighed. "Oh dear."

Allen ran to his room and slammed the door. "Who does he think he is trying to barter me away like that?!" Allen growled as he paced his room. "Agh!" Allen growled again as he continued to pace. Finally fed up he called upon to of his most trusted. "Lenalee, Lavi!" The two were at the door in a moment, he was still pacing when they entered the room. He stopped when they gave him a worried look.  
"I'm leaving, I want you two, to just play like I'm upset and I have locked myself in my room."

"Your leaving my lord? Why?" Lavi asked curiously. Lenalee sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sick of Master Cross always telling me what I must do!" He growled. "I should be back by tonight, if not by the early morning." Allen said moving to his window. Lavi instinctively followed, Allen stopped him with a wave of his hand. "I'll be fine, Lavi, don't worry I'll use my wind magic to let you know if I need help!" He sighed. Lavi still looked slightly worried. "Look I'll take Timcanpy with me." Allen whistled softly to his pet and it flew over to him from his perch.

Allen opened the window and the little yellow bird flew out first. He gave his friends a reassured look before jumping out of the window, using his winds to slow down the pace of his fall, as they gently brought him to the ground. He looked up to Lenalee and Lavi looking down at him from his window. He waved up at them before walking towards the gate that surrounded the castle. He jumped it easily and was out in the open free of the castle.

"Will he be okay?" Lenalee asked timidly watching after her young lord. Lavi sighed.

"He should be fine." He reassured her going back to his work.

"Is it so wrong I just want to be free..." Allen asked out loud as he walked through the market place in the kingdom.

"Young lord!" Allen turned at the call, an older man stood at his shop. The sweet smell of dango caught the white haired boys attention. He walked over to the small shop, drool dripped from the princes mouth as the shop owner lifted the sweet treat from the grill giving it to the prince. Allen thanked the man and quickly shoved half the treat down his throat, letting out a delighted moan. Before he could devour the rest, his pet let out a chirp from the top of his head. Holding up the dango, the small bird opened its mouth; revealing large sharp teeth and ate the rest of the food. "Good, huh Tim?" The little bird flapped its wings wildly.

Allen continued to walk through the market place. Waving at every merchant, and shop keeper. Most food keepers, giving him a small treats. That he savored. These small snacks and treats from the people of his kingdom, quickly lifted his mood.

When Allen made it to edge of the market place, Allen looked around, what peaceful country side. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, the grass waving in the wild, that seemed to calm Allen. Plopping down in the grass under a tree, Allen let out a sigh. The air was so calming here. Allen let the wind ruffle his hair as he listened to the whispers the wind carried on them.

"Why can't the kingdom be like this, calming and peaceful. With now worries, and no arranged marriages!" Allen growled the last part. "Why do I have to marry the prince of lightning kingdom, anyway!" Allen ran his hands through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Sounds like you have quite the problem!" Allen jolted up and looked over to the tree he had been laying under. A man with long raven hair, down to his waist. The man had piercing blue eyes that seemed to look through Allen.

Gray met blue and Allen nearly whimpered. The strength, and power emanating from man in the tree was almost over-whelming. If Allen wasn't strong himself, he surely would have cried out from the sheer power coming off of the man. The raven haired man was definitely a dominate! There what's no doubt about it.

"Who are you?" Allen questioned.

"Just a simple passer-by." The man answered, jumping down from the tree. Allen noticed the sword hooked to the mans hip. The man walked over to Allen, looking down at the white haired boy. "Short!" The man smirked. Allen looked up at the man and growled.

"I am not short!"

"You are, Moyashi!" Allen knew what that meant. He had learned many languages over the years. 'Think Allen, think!' The boy pondered.

"I'm not a bean sprout!" The white haired boy growled again, offended.

"Sure," The man said beginning to walk away. Allen started to let the man walk away, before something within' him made him want to follow.

Running after the tall man, Allen caught up to him. The man looked down at him curiously.

"What's your name?" Allen asked. The man stuttered in his step slightly but it was barely noticeable.

"Kanda," the long haired man said simply. "Yours?" He asked, almost uncaring.

"Allen, it's nice to meet you Kanda," Allen said smiling up at the man.

The two continued to walk, ending up going back through the market place where they found a small shop to sit inside for a small snack. At least a snack for Kanda, and a huge dinner for the prince. Timcanpy sat on top of Allen's head the whole time, excepting food from Allen every time he was offered. They had sat in silence, till the white haired prince began to slow from his inhalation of food; and started to pout. When Allen noticed Kanda wasn't going to ask what was wrong, he decided not to push his luck by already talking and eating with the seemingly stoic man.

"Uh, Kanda... What do you think of arranged marriages?"

"Depends,"

"Okay, say your being forced to marry, and mate someone you've never met, for the sake of your family...?" Allen questioned as he held up a price of his sandwich for his bird.

"If its for my family, I would do what I had to." Kanda replied his eyes closed as he chewed his food slowly.

Allen pouted at this. But decided he wasn't going anywhere with this question, so decided on another question. "So what do you think, you would do, if you feel like you had just met?" Allen knew that the raven would probably quickly catch on to the question/hint.

Ever since Allen had started walking with the raven haired man. Something inside Allen had began to grow, and swell inside him. He didn't know what it was, but every time he looked over to the man, he felt something tug at him. Allen had learned when he was younger that he would eventually find his dominant. No matter how long it took, he would eventually find that dominant, that his heart knew about. Allen wouldn't know who it was till he felt it, and when he had met the raven named Kanda, he felt this feeling. He didn't know what it was, but something inside the white haired boy was just telling him to stay by the ravens side and never leave him.

Allen sighed, looking down at his food, he no longer felt hungry. A chair screech brought Allen away from his musing. Kanda had stood from spot tv the table. Putting money down on the table, he began walking away.

Allen sat there dumbstruck, had he offended the man? When the man looked back at him, he tipped his head to the side just slightly. "Well are you coming, Moyashi?" Kanda walked out the shop, Allen following quickly behind.

"Where are we going?" Allen followed Kanda.

"I'm taking you back to the castle little prince." Kanda said not looking at the white haired boy. Allen wasn't quite surprised the man knew he wa the prince. He was quite outstandish, and the way the people of the kingdom treated him gave it away, not to mention his white hair, his gray eyes, and the aura he gave off.

Allen let out a sigh. "Guess I'll be back before I thought..." Allen looked up the sky, it was dark now, stars had begun to appear in the dark sky. He looked over to Kanda, and felt that tug again. A sigh Was all he could mutter.

"Now announcing Young lord, Prince Allen, and the prince of the lightning kingdom, Yuu Kanda!" Kanda growled loudly as the guards announced as the two that entered the castle doors. The winds within the castle quickly went from none at all to a strong gust whipping through the castle, creating a loud eerie whistle.

"You're the prince I'm supposed to marry?!" Allen shrieked.

Cross, Lenalee, Kloud, and Lavi all shook their heads as the winds whipped within the castle after the angry voice shrieked. Tiedoll just simple let out a laugh. "What a lively Kingdom."


	3. 2 I know just, how you feel!

I know just, how you feel!

Kanda sat in the chair rubbing his temples. Allen sat across from him with his face in his hands. The emotions rolling off of Allen were undeniable to the raven. He let out a heavy sigh. If he had know he would have felt this way about the prince of the fire kingdom, he would have introduced himself properly to the white haired boy.

The feelings he felt for the wind user were very much there, but Kanda being Kanda wasn't going to admit to that. He was going to wait for Allen to come him. Looking over to the boy, Kanda felt longing, something inside him was drawing him towards the white haired boy. He denied this feeling, and looked out the window.

"Prince Yuu," Kanda growled as the servant bowed to him. The servant cowered slightly keeping his head bowed. "King Tiedoll, and King Cross would like an audience with you and Prince Allen," Allen looked up at his name and met eyes with Kanda. Almost as if something was connection between the two, they shared a long look before Kanda stood. The trance Allen had been in broke, and he stood. "Tell them we'll be there soon." Allen said walking past Kanda, into the hall way. Kanda had noticed that Allen actively controlled the winds within the castle, making it incredibly easy to tell when his moods changed. On top of the winds, Kanda also felt the emotions rolling off of Allen like waves. Was this what it felt like to find your mate and not be mated? If so it made Kanda uncomfortable. C

He followed the white haired boy out of the room they had been in, into the halls. The castle withinmy the realm of fire was prestigious. Large and beautiful. Beautiful. One of the words that came to mind when Kanda thought about Allen. True, Kanda was the prince of the lightning kingdom, know for his cold personality, and sharp intellect. The the lightning above darkened skies, he was one of a kind and unmatched on the battle field. But he knew who his mate was when he found him. And he had found him, even if he had just met the young white haired prince a few hours ago.

When you find your mate something inside you awakens. For a dominant, the need to protect and hold the submissive is an absolute priority. For a submissive, the urge to be around, please, and be next to their dominant is something that can not be contained. For Allen this was becoming very hard, he wanted to prove his Master wrong. But he also wanted to be next to Kanda. But for Kanda this was becoming harder and more difficult by the minute. The emotions coming off of Allen were very loud to Kanda. The raven could tell the white haired prince was trying his hardestk to resist him, and that hurt Kanda; but of course he tried to discard the feeling, which he was slowly failing at. Very true, the two had only met several hours ago. But for mates, it only took seconds for mates to realize their feelings for each other. And for Allen and Kanda, the feelings were known by each other.

"Prince Yuu," The lightning prince looked up, drawn from his thoughts by Allen's voice. He met eyes with Allen as they stood in front of a large door. "Let's go see what the Master has to say..." Allen sighed.

Pushing the door open, Kanda followed the white haired boy into what looked like their throne room. Cross, and Tiedoll both sat at the front of the room conversing. When the door finally shut, the two older men paused from their talking to look at the two prince's.

"I'm glad you two decided to get acquainted before the marriage proposal was finalized." Tiedoll smiled. A whole new wave of emotions hit Kanda and it was fairly obvious Allen wanted to object but held his tongue. All the wind user could do was bite his lip as he looked over to his Master.

"Don't look at me that way Allen, have you even tried to get to know Prince Yuu!" Allen looked slightly surprised before a wave of guilt rushed off of him.

"No..." Allen sighed lowly.

"Well then, Allen, Yuu... This is your assignment, I want you two, to try to get to know each other!" A week from now, we will start planning the wedding so I suggest you get close as soon as possible." Cross said standing to leave. Allen bowed his head as the two older men left the throne room.

"Well damn," Kanda said going to sit where Cross had been sitting. Allen looked up watching Kanda.

"Prince Yu-" Kanda cut him off with a low growl.

"Okay, get one thing straight. If we're gonna be getting to know each other the first thing you need to know about me is that you will not, call me by that name," Allen flinched at the defensive tone in Kanda's voice. "Just call me Kanda."

"Alright," Allen says sitting on the floor in front of Kanda.

There was a long silence before Allen decided to 'try'. Kanda's eyes were closed, as if in deep thought.

"Um, Kanda... Do you think you could ever, um... Love me...?" The white haired prince asked a little above a whisper. The corner of his lip quirked and he opened his eyes low, to look at Allen.

"I dunno," The raven lied.

"Oh," Allen pouted. With his head down, he didn't hear Kanda move from his seat. Before Allen knew it, Kanda was leaning over him, both boys face to face. Each of Kanda's hands on the side of Allen nearly pinning the white haired boy where he was.

"Do you love me?" Kanda smirked leaning in close to Allen's face, their lips only inches from each other. Allen's face turned a bright shade if red as Kanda inclined closer to the boy. Their breaths mingling, as Allen began to pant lightly. Allen looked away from Kanda, earning a breathy chuckle from the raven. Kanda reached out, taking a firm hold on Allen's jaw, before turning the youngers face to look at him. "Answer me, do you, love me?" Kanda breathed, with every word his lips brushed teasingly over Allen's.

Allen forced himself to look into Kanda's eyes. Deep blue pools, Allen found himself getting lost in them before he noticed the smirk dance on Kanda's lips. Allen used his winds to shove Kanda off of him. Causing the older prince to lose his balance and fall on his butt. "Don't ask such ridiculous questions!" Allen murmured sitting up his hands balled up on his this as he looked away from the lightning user.

The flames in the fire place leapt and crackled, as Allen struggled to bring his racing heart down to normal.

"I can feel your emotions," Kanda said simply from behind Allen. The white haired boy froze at this. Not daring to turn around. "Do you think being with me is such a distasteful notion?"

Allen shook his head vigorously. And once again the flames in the fire place leapt, causing and annoying spike in the temperature of the room. Allen failed to notice he was slowly losing his grip on his powers. But Kanda noticed the change in the room, as a light breeze blew within the throne room, but the heat within the room was seemingly growing hotter by the minute. Kanda stood, as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face from the heat.

Walking past Allen he ruffled the boys hair. "I think I've distracted you enough for today, it's getting late!" The lightning user said opening the door of the throne room. Allen continued to sit with his head bowed, not looking at the other prince. "Try calling down, I'll see you in the morning Moyashi." With a final glance back at the white haired boy, the raven left to find his attendants. In which he hasn't seen since the early morning, before his outing to the market place. Cumbersome... This was a feat Kanda was going to need to have to prioritize over his pride. This was not going to go well for the lightning prince, that he knew.

"My lord," Lenalee piped opening the door to the throne room, when she was nearly over whelmed by the heat coming from the large room. Hurrying into the room, she quickly sat the tray she had been carrying down on a small table. Hurrying over to her lord, she kneeled down in front of him. With her hand covered in water, her natural element, she checked his temperature.

Slightly warm. Moving his face in the light she looked at his pink flustered face. "My lord?"

Allen removed her hands from his face, avoiding her gaze. "I'll get him..." Allen murmured under his breath. Lenalee nearly heard what he said.

"Come again my lord?" Lenalee asked helping him up from his feet, she dusted him off.

"That... That damned Prince Kanda!" Allen yelled, panting loudly. Lenalee quickly understood the situation and just smiled at her lord. These two were going to butt heads and she knew it. With a sigh, she urshered her lord to his room, along with the tray of tea she had. What fun this would be.

"No you, Moyashi!"

"I'd rather not! Sir Yuu! Guest first " Allen smirked at the use of the others first name. Causing the older prince to growl.

"How about you both go." Lavi said simply, sick of the argument between the two hot heads.

"I agree, why don't you just spar against each other, Lord Kanda." A large man said from beside Lavi.

"Do not enter fear Marie!" Kanda scowled at his Knight.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen chided his Knight. Both Knights just sighed, as they watched their Prince push off the wall and take their advice.

Each Prince took their stance, with a fencing sword in their hand, neither had any armor on but confident they could get each other with one hit. Lavi went to stand in the middle of the two, playing referee. "Ready?"

"I warn you, I'm a master swords man, you won't win!" Kanda smirked proudly.

"Whatever, I was top in my class!"

"I bested my knight, and the general of my fathers army, in a matter of seconds." Kanda said simply, leaving Allen to gap, before shaking his head.

"Begin!" As soon as Lavi scrambled out the way, the two had at each other. Each trying to strike the other with the end of the metal sword. Allen raised his fending sword above his head ready to strike, the small crowd from the fensing class gasped at Allen signature move. Kanda easily side stepped the attack and touched the tip of go sword to Allen's back. "That's game!" Allen's mouth hung open slightly. "Match goes to Prince Yuu!" There was a long silence in the small area and Allen slowly turned around to face Kanda.

"How long did that take?"

"A few seconds at best..."

"Prince Allen, best of us all... Was beaten in a matter if seconds!"

"I wouldn't want I fight this guy, he'd probably take my head off!"

"This is crazy..."

Raspy whispers filled the room and both boys went to put their fencing swords up. Lavi watched his Lord, making sure he kept his hold on his powers in front of the other students. No change in the room occurred as the white haired prince took his leave with out Lavi. Kanda stayed behind with his Knight with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Will he be alright?" Marie asked as Lavi went to go after his prince.

"He'll be fine, his prides just hurt is all." Lavi said with a smile before he ran after the wind user; which had been walked fairly slow, but was already quite a ways from where they had been.

"I told him he wouldn't win," Kanda said taking his katana from Marie, and placing it back on his hip.

"I think you should apologize Kanda.." Marie said leading his prince out of the sparing area.

"What for, he knew what he was getting himself into! I don't wear Mugen just for my health and decoration!" Kanda said, his smirk gone and replaced with a frown.

"Just apologize!" The older 'tch'd' as they reentered the castle.

"Are you hungry, Allen?" Lavi asked as the white haired Prince plopped himself down on his bed. He shook his head into the blanket. "Are you upset?" Allen didn't answer him. "Is it because HE beat you?" Lavi questioned. Lavi already knew the answer, he just want to prove himself right.

Allen shook his head in the covers once more. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because he doesn't love me... How am I supposed to tell someone I just met that I think he's my mate? He'll think I'm crazy!" Allen said sitting up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why don't you just try?" There was a knock at Allen's door and Lavi went to open it. Kanda stood at the door. "I'll be back, in a little bit to fetch you for dinner."

"Lavi, wait!" To late, Lavi had shut the door, leaving the two boys in Allen's room together. Allen fidgeted uncomfortably as he sat in the middle of his bed. Kanda moved to sit on the edge of Allen's bed.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you..." Allen said breaking the silence.

"Hn," Kanda replied.

Neither boy really wanted to say anything to the other. Instead deciding to settle on the silence in the room. When Kanda had finally decided that the silence was only starting to piss him off, he looked over to Allen and the two locked eyes.

"Kanda... I-" Allen had decided to try but his pet zipped in between them. Flapping its wings in Allen's face as if it wanted his attention. "What is it Tim?" The small bird gripped Allen's shirt with its tiny talons an pulled.

"He might want us to follow him." Allen offered, standing from his bed. Kanda didn't offer any incite as he followed the white haired boy. As they made their way to the staircase they became increasingly aware of the commotion going on downstairs by the castle doors.

"Where is he?!" A blonde haired man was pacing around the entrance, leaving fire in his wake as he paced. "Where is Prince Allen?!" The man roared.

"Tch, who's he?" Kanda demanded as he and Allen looked down at the infuriated blonde.

"A guard I had accessed when I first chose my Knight. He was literally undressing me with his eyes that day, making me feel completely disgusting..." Allen scowled.

He heard Kanda growl. Looking over to the raven, he saw the hatred in his eyes. At least he thought he did.

"Where's my Allen!?" The man yelled loudly. Kanda felt something inside him snap. Small electric waves began to in circle Kanda as he began to descend the stairs. Allen ran to stop him, but when he made to touch him, instead of getting shocked, a few of the electric current began to circle the wind user. Freezing Allen where he was. Kanda continued down the stairs, where Lavi was dealing with the infuriated guard.

"Get one thing straight," Kanda growled lowly, drawing Mugen and pointing it at the mans neck. Pausing the man in the rant he had been delivering to Lavi. "He," Kanda pointed Mugen to the trapped white haire boy on the the stairs. "Is mine!" Don't you, ever, claim him as your own! He is mine!" Kanda growled his katana poised at the mans throat. This caused Allens mouth to drop. The man snarled at Kanda, before turning on his heel to leave. Muttering something under his breath, Allen picked it up on the wind. Making the white haired boy feel disgusting again.

Kanda sheathed his katana, and the blue electric currents dissipated from around both him and Allen. Allen was shocked. Kanda had claimed him, before he got the chance to admit his love to the raven. He caught the ravens gaze and the two stared at each other. Kanda made his way back upstairs to Allen, looking down at the wind user. "You're blushing," Kanda smirked.

"Y-you claimed me..." Allen stuttered. Losing himself in Kanda's deep blue eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" Kanda said running his fingers through Allen's hair. A warm gesture.

"Now that you two are on similar pages, it's time to eat." Lavi said from the bottom of the stairs. Kanda turned away, and began to follow the red head Knight when Allen caught his hand; keeping him from advancing further.

"You don't think I'm weird... For falling for you... And we just met?" Allen's bang fell in his eyes. Keeping Kanda from seeing the emotions cross over his face. But he didn't need to see them. He felt them, Allen was scared.

"But I fell for you in return, I did just claim you after all." Kanda said tilting Allen's face up the look into his bright gray orbs.

"So do you... Do you think I'm your mate...?" Allen questioned, unsure.

"Did I or did I not just point Mugen, at some bastard, and tell him you were mine?" Kanda asked, slightly irritated that his massage was not getting throughs to the wind user.

The blush on Allen's face grew darker. "C-can I kiss you?" Allen said shyly looking down at his feet. Kanda, once more grasped Allen's face tilting it up in the light and leaned in the kiss the short boy.

It started off chaste and sweet, until Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen's waist, pulling the white haired boy closer to him. Kanda's tongue licked against Allen's lips, and the boy slowly opened his mouth allowing the raven in. There tongues met, slightly unskilled, and sloppy.

"My lord, dinner is-" Lenalee stopped mid-sentence as she spotted the two in a heated tongue twist. Deciding not to disturb the two, she tip toed back to the dinning hall.

Allen pulled away slowly, eyes half mast and panting lightly. "I know we just met... But I love you..." The white haired boy panted.

Their breaths mixed as Kanda too panted and he leaned in to look in to Allen's eyes, showing a small smile. "I just how you feel!"

A/N: Hi guys! First A/N of tho story! How do you like it so far? I'm so dead set in making this an awesome story, but I need you guys to review and show your support! Team work makes the dream work, reviews make me want to write more, help me wanna write more! Till next chapter: Loving him slowly~


	4. 3 Loving him softly

"So have you decided?" Cross asked, a smirk on his face. He looked at Allen, who blushed darkly; holding Kanda's hand under the table.

"Allen nodded his head towards Cross. "Good," Klaud clapped her hands joyfully. "Lenalee!"

The green haired maid scurried over to the queen, bowing low.

"Lenalee, you are to start preparing for the wedding immediately. The wedding will be held in one week. Do everything you can to be ready!" Klaud picked up her wine and sipped it. Lenalee bowed again.

"Yes, my lady!" The green haired girl ran off, her heeled boots clicking against the floor.

"Now, that's taken care of, I hope you two are planning on mating soon!" Cross said, a smirk on his face.

"M-ma-master!" Allen stuttered, his blush darkening.

"What, it seems you two are, intimate," Cross said piking up his wine glass, and drinking a generous amount.

"W-we are not!" Allen said looking down at his half empty plate of food.

"That's not what I heard," Lavi said from behind Allen.

Allen and Kanda turned back to the red head and glared. He held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm not the one who got caught kissing in the hall of the entry way." The red head knight grinned. Kanda just simply smirked, as Allen continued to glare.

Allen stood up quickly, pulling his hand from Kanda's; causing the raven to look up at him. Slightly curious. Allen looked around: to Cross who was hiding his smirk behind behind his now almost empty wine. To Teidoll who had been sitting quietly, observing. Then to Klaud, now telling a maid to bring her pet. And finally to Kanda down next to him.

He felt his blush grow hotter as he looked around. Finally fed up, with all the harassment, he pushes his chair back and grabs a hold of Kanda's hand yet again. Storming up to his room, He leaves everyone to a short burst of wind.

* * *

"Kanda, how old are you?" Allen asked looking up at Kanda from where his head lay on his lap.

"Nineteen," The raven answered. Eyes still closed, as he leaned back against the head board.

"Mmn," Allen whined. "I'm only fifteen."

"Why does it matter?" Kanda mumbled.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Allen shrugged his shoulders. When he didn't get a response, he looked up to the lightning user. Allen couldn't help the smile that shower itself on his face. Kanda was asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly, as he leaned against the head board. Leaning up, Allen pressed his lips to his cheek and cuddled up to the raven Content, where he was.

-5 days later, 2 days before the wedding-

Allen couldn't help but toss and turn in his sleep, disturbing Kanda who slept next to him, with his arms around Allen's waist. Allen continued to flip and flop within Kanda's arms before he finally sat up, unlatching himself from the raven. Who rolled over, and away from the sleepless boy.

Something wasn't right... Allen could feel it. Something the wind was carrying. It felt almost as if something within the palace was out of place. Allen moved from the bed, causing Kanda to grunt at the movement, and went to the window. Opening them, he let the winds outside the castle, flow in.

"I know why it feels this way!" Allen exclaimed happily.

Running from the window to his wardrobe, he threw on a simple shirt with a tunic on top and some random pants. In his rush he didn't hear the rustling of the blankets, and the soft pad of feet against the hard wood floor; as he tightened the belt around his waist, pale arms in circled him. The scent of the one he loved enveloped him, and he melted.

"Why are you dressing in such a rush?" Kanda's deep voice asked in Allen's ear. Causing the wind user to flinch slightly.

"U-uh, well I noticed the winds around the castle had shifted and guest have arrived. Important guests!" The white haired boy smiled, turning in Kanda's arms to show the raven his smile.

"Important guests?" Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Friends!" Allen piper, pecking Kanda on the lips before removing himself from Kanda's grasp to finish dressing.

Going and sitting back on the bed, Kanda sighed. It was on;y a few days before Allen, and he were to be married, and he felt something inside him swell; as he though about hos close he was to being fully united with the white haired wind user. But he didn't openly express the feelings. Watching Allen tousle is hair, then move over to the perch next to his night stand. Waking the bird there, if fluffed its feathers. Kanda continued to watch as Allen pet the bird, and before he could walk away, Kanda caught his hand, pulling the younger boy onto the bed.

Climbing on top of him, Kanda leaned in between Allen's legs fitting perfectly there. A dark blush made itself known on the younger's face. Kanda smirked.

"W-what is it, Kanda?" Allen averted his eyes from the dark ones that seemed to stare into his soul.

Taking a hold of his jaw, Kanda turned Allen's face to look at him, before pressing his lips the Allens. The boy melted immediately, automatically opening his mouth when Kanda's tongue licked at his lips. Their tongues tangled and Allen fisted his fingers in Kanda's long raven hair. Allen could feel saliva running out his mouth as Kanda assaulted the white haired boys mouth.

A knock on the door paused the two from their heated make out session. "My lord," Lavi's voice spoke through the door. Allen growled lowly, causing Kanda to chuckle. "You're needed in the dining area!" Lavi said, unaware of the glaring prince on the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute..." Allen tried not to sound as weak as he felt. As Lavi turned away from the door, he became increasingly aware of the amount of heat emanating from Allen's room. The red haired knight shook his head as he proceeded down stairs. A smirk plastered on his face, hidden agenda's in mind for later times.

* * *

Allen sighed, rubbing his lips with the tips of his fingers. His lips were bruised, but luckily it wasn't to bad. He was currently sitting at his place at the table next to Kanda waiting for their "guests". Allen was fidgeting anxiously as he looked from the his food to the door, back to his food, then again to the door.

"Now announcing, The princess of the Shadow Kingdom, Ms. Roa-" The announcement was cut short by a screaming girl.

"Allen!"

Allen stood at the sound of his name. Not soon after a young girl who looked about the age of fourteen ran into the dining area. Throwing herself at Allen, he caught the tiny girl. Her hair was short and spiky, having an almost purple tint to it. She was much shorter than Allen, and there was a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hello Road, its good to see you again!" Allen grinned down at the smaller girl sitting her on her feet.

"I've missed you Allen! You don't come see me anymore!" Road pouted slightly, punching Allen in the arm, harder than she probably should have been able to.

"I've been busy, this past week Road, and its exactly that its only been a week!" Allen rubbed his arm, soothing the spot she had hit.

"Oh yeah, I heard you're getting married, where is he?" Road questioned.

Allen gestured his hand to Kanda, who had sat quietly observing the shadow princess. Kanda stood from his seat and bowed slightly to Road*. She giggled and looked him up and down as he stood, towering over her.

"Where'd you find someone like him?" Road asked. Noting the muscle definition in his sleeveless arms, and the katana on his hip, along with his long raven hair.

"Accident honestly, met him outside the market place... Fell in love instantly," He smiled over at Kanda. "Before finding out he was the Prince I was betrothed to." Allen explained.

"That was no accident, Sir Allen," A deep voice inclined. Looking over, a man, with the same dark skin as Road, walked into the dining area. He had long curly hair tied in a low pony tail, and he wore a proud smirk on his face. "Mates meet because they are destined to, no mater in what way." Tyki looked over to Lavi, then back to Allen,

Allen moved form his place between Road, and Kanda, and went to hug the older man. Causing Kanda to growl at the affectionate gesture towards the other dominant demon. This caught Roads attention and the girl smirked before tapping the raven. "You shouldn't be jealous, Uncle Tyki already had his eyes on someone already." Road explained inclining her head over to the red head behind them.

Kanda ceased his growling, but continued to glare at the older dominant.

"Okay, now that every ones here, lets eat!" Allen cheered, siting in front of his plate.

Being the first time the raven had seen Allen so eager to eat, Kanda had never seen someone eat as much as his future mate was eating. It was truly a sight to behold.

* * *

Only one more day.." Allen sighed happily as he snuggled up into Kanda's arms.

"Mhm," The raven acknowledged. Allen smiled up at Kanda, before leaning up to press a kiss to the elders lips. Kanda took advantage of this and pressed harder into the kiss, earning a loud moan from the white haired boy,

Kanda pulled away slowly, examining Allen's features before meeting the boy in an open mouthed kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips. Kanda's hands slipped under Allen's night shirt, trailing lightly over the boys stomach, before gently rubbing over the white haired boys nipples. Again, earning a loud moan from Allen. This excited Kanda, and coaxed him to do more. Shifting slightly, Kanda positioned himself, once more, between Allen's legs. Allen's hands found themselves back in Kanda's hair.

Pulling away from the boy under him, Kanda smirked at his work. Allen's face was a deep rouge color, his lips swollen and bruised. His hair and clothes in disarray and something quite solid rubbing against his thigh. His smirk grew more smug as he heard the younger boy whine.

"K-Kanda..." Allen whimpered.

The sound on;t made Kanda's own stiffness twitch with need. He decided it was to soon for that, instead deciding to show Allen a good time. "I'll take care of you," Kanda rasped, his voice dripping with lust. Allen nodded his head slowly, unsure of the feeling in his stomach. Kanda slid down Allen's body, coming face to face with Allen's still clothed manhood. Letting out a long breath, Kanda rubbed his hand over Allen's quickly hardening erection. This brought out a long whine from the younger.

Debating on torturing him, Kanda just decided to spare the boy the torment and undid the tie on Allen's night pants; freeing the boys now leaking cock. Kanda heard a sigh as he released Allen's cock from their constraints. "K-Kanda,,, what are you doing...?" Allen asked sitting up on his elbows to look down at Kanda.

Kanda smirked, but other wise didn't give the white haired boy a proper answer. Instead flicking out his tongue out, to touch the head of Allen's cock. This resulted in a throaty moan , causing the boy to collapse back onto the bed. Allen had never felt something like this before. It was **amazing**!

"Oh my, ah Kanda!" The raven took Allen in his mouth robbing all thought from the younger boy. Using his tongue to wrap around Allen's cock, he was rewarded with moans and cries for more. Something was building inside Allen, causing his stomach to tighten and coil up. Whatever it was he didn't want Kanda to stop what he was doing with his mouth. Kanda's tongue flicked over the head of Allen's head again, as he continued to suck the younger boy. With one particularly hard suck, the coil within Allen's stomach, snapped and he released in Kanda's mouth.

Pulling away from the boys now limp cock, he leaned over to the side of the bed and let Allen's release drip out of his mouth into the waste bin. When it was all out Kanda looked back to Allen. The boy was a panting mess. Satisfied, Kanda fixed Allen's clothes and pulled the boy under the blanket. Wrapping his arms around the wind user, Kanda noticed the now cooling heat within the room, Looking over to the fire place, it was barely lit. Allen's doing no less.

Now that the boy was asleep Kanda looked down at Allen's content face, and smiled a small smile. With ever increasing day with the younger boy , he felt his love for the boy grow more and more. With their wedding day on in a day, Kanda was beginning to get excited.

He was ready to be mated to the one he cared so much for.

**A/n: Okay guys here's the deal... I'm grounded, but I have now decided that I want to start having regular updates every Sunday How does that sound, an update every week? Awesome right? Trust me guys, I will do my best to keep you updated every Sunday, and I will try to let you if I can't update that week! But about the story, what'd you think? Surprise pop ups from Road and Tyki, huh? What do you think of their role in the story? Think they'll be good for Allen and Kanda? So about the story, did you like it, what about the little smut at the end? Review and let me know. Reviews make me write faster guys, keep that in mind! Bye guys, till next chapter: 3.5~**


	5. You're late

**3.5 You're Late**

There was a light knock at Lavi's door late that night. Lavi couldn't help the excited smile that appeared on his face when he went to open the door.

"You're late!" Lavi smirked, opening the door, revealing Tyki.

"I had to make sure Road was asleep, you know she likes to follow me," Tyki said allowing himself into Lavi's room, and sitting himself on Lavi's bed, Tyki reached for the red head as pulled him down on to his lap. Lavi chuckled lightly at this . "I missed you, Lavi' Tyki's mouth latched on to Lavi's neck, licking and sucking gently against his pulse.

"No you didn't," Lavi smirked, threading his fingers though Tyki's long curly hair, loosening the low pony tail and making it fall down his back. "You missed my body~" He felt Tyki smirk against his skin, pulling him by his hair Lavi pressed his lips to Tyli's. Their lips met and their tongues tangled. Tyki's hands grabbing Lavi's ass and gripping tightly , causing the younger Knight to moan loudly into the kiss.

"Do you wanna do it, or should I?" Tyki pulled away, gesturing to the candle lit lamp that kept Lavi's room alight. Lavi smiled and nodded at Tyki, inclining him to blow out the candle. Tyki snapped his fingers and the shadows, the fire light had created, gathered together and creeped up to the dresser to the lamp and layed over the flame; in casing the room in darkness. Standing, Tyki threw Lavi on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Leaving Lavi to stare lustfully at Tyki's dark chest. Lavi made a growling noise and pulled the elder man down to kiss him. Tongues meeting, and sliding against each other, Tyki made to slip his hand inside Lavi's shorts. The younger spread his legs willingly, Tyki's long fingers slide up the base of Lavi's cock, drawing a moan form the red head. Pulling away from the kiss, a stream of saliva connected the two.

Pulling down Lavi's shorts, Tyki wrapped his long fingers around Lavi's hardening cock, making the red head buck his hips on to his hands.

"Tyki," Lavi moaned.

"Hm?" Tyki smirked.

"Stop teasing me!" The red head whined. Tyki smirked at this and released Lavi's leaking erection.

Looking around, Tyki spotted the well placed bottle of lotion on the night stand in the darkness. Reaching over, Tyki squeezed a generous amount in his hand rubbing his fingers together, Tyki finally deemed them wet and slick enough, he circled his finger around the tight opening of Lavi's entrance. Lavi let out a wanton moan as he wriggled his hips around, urging Tyki to press on.

Pushing his fingers deep inside Lai, he heard the red head mewl in pleasure. When that wasn't enough he added a second finger, then a third. Properly stretching the younger boy. "T-Tyki... Please!" Lavi cried out pushing against Tyki's fingers. "I'm ready!"

Tyki pulled his fingers form the younger boy and smirked as he undid his pants, and freed Lavi's favorite part of his lovers body. Lavi licked his lips in anticipation. Aligning himself with Lavi's entrance, Tyki looked down at the read head, Lavi smiled warmly up at Tyki as the elder man slowly pushed in the tight ring of muscles.

"Ah, I love you Tyki, mmnm stay-stay with me always, ah!"

"Always, lovely."

**A/n: Short I know, not very detailed I know, but I have an explination for it before you decide to come hang me. I just wanted to get you guys used to the idea of Tyki and Lavi as well as sex in this story. Yes guys this will not only contain BJ's but actually sex, so for those of you who don't like is, you're allowed to skip it, of not read at all. Just know, you might miss important things when you skip! But next time you see a Tyki and Lavi chapter with smut and sex, it will be longer and very detailed! So what'd you think of the idea of these to and their 'secret' love life? Will it cause problems? Oh I think it might, you'll just have to keep reading and see! Oh btw guys, half chapters will probably start occurring every 3 chapters but I'm not sure yet, lemme know what you think~ Till next chapter: You may now, kiss, your mate!**


	6. 4 You may now, kiss, your mate!

**Ch.4- You may now, kiss your mate**!

The castle smelled delightful. Allen couldn't quite put his finger on the many, mouth watering, flavors the wind carried. But he wished he could. So many smells, he wished he could taste them all, right, now!

Allen sighed to himself, as he sat up in bed, staring out his open window, tasting all the different aroma's the wind carried. Looking over, Lenalee scurried about his room, pulling out the outfit he would be wearing for the wedding, making doubly sure no harm had come to it, and also fixing his bath. Allen sighed again, this really was to much.

"Come along, my lord. Time for your bath!" Lenalee said throwing the blanket from Allen's bed, and pulling at the white haired boys hand. Allen grunted and followed his bossy maid into his bath room; where she stripped him and threw him into the warm bubbly water. Allen sat frowning, and red, but none the less frowning as Lenalee washed his hair.

"Try not to have so much fun, huh, today's your wedding day! Lighten up!" Lavi laughed as he walked into Allen's bathroom, and nearly collapsing with bottled up laughter for his lord.

"Shut up, Lavi! This is not funny!" Allen outed, but soon his pout turned to a wide grin at the mention of his wedding. "I'm so excited, Lavi!" Allen exclaimed as Lenalee rinsed his hair.

"I know, I know, just try to stay calm," Lavi offered gently. "You wouldn't want to scare your mate away before you're even mated!" Lavi let out a laugh.

"Okay," Lenalee had finished scrubbing Allen and made him stand. Helping him out the water, she pulled the water that dripped from his body and moved it back into the tub. Now that he was dry, she handed him his underwear and he say on the edge of the bed. Lavi left finding nothing else interesting. "Lenalee..."

"Hm?" She said, running the brush through Allen's now silky white hair.

"Do you think Lavi will ever find his mate?"

"Maybe, he's strong willed, thats for sure!" Lenalee offered with a smile, running her fingers through his hair to smoothen it out. "Lavi charms who ever he meets, you know that!"

"I know, but do you think he ever gets lonely?"

"I don't think so, he probably has someone, we just don't know it!" Lenalee laughed, Allen joined in.

After their banter of laughter, Lenalee dressed Allen in his formal wear, and led him down to the throne room. They were only hours from the wedding and nerves were slowly creeping up on Allen.

"I- I- I can't do it!" Allen screeched, threading his fingers though his hair. Lenalee and Lavi stood against the doors, watching as their lord paced back and forth like a caged animal. The winds within the room were slowly starting to pick up as he continued to pace.

"My lord, it time to go!" Lavi said peaking out the doors. Everyone was already outside, and seated. Subjects, and nobles, from both the fire and lightning kingdoms, and all royals from both familied were seated in the front row. Cross was at the front, standing ready to give his speech, and next to him was Kanda, waiting slightly impatient.

"Lavi, I... I can't do this!" Lavi walked over to the fidgeting wind user and placed his hands on the younger boys shoulders.

"You can do this, you love him, don't you?" Allen met eyes with Lavi. Lavi simply smiled warmly at his lord, and cupped his cheeks with his hands. "And, if you do this, with no problems... I'll tell you a secret when this is all over~" Lavi's smile turned into a grin.

"Really?"

"We had to resort to bribery..." Lenalee sighed to herself.

Allen took a deep breath and steadied his racing heart. Looking back into Lavi's green eyes, Allen found warmth and confidence there. Returning the smile, Allen nodded his head, and Lavi turned to Lenalee and gave her a thumbs up. She hurried quickly over to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good luck my lord!"

After wishing him luck Lenalee hurried off through the doors leading to the ceremony, most likely yo tell everyone. Allen was ready. Allen was now taking deep even breaths, but no matter how hard he tried, he still could not still his his racing heart. But now it wasn't so much nerves, now, it was excitement. He would be one, with the one he loved.

When Lavi held his arms out Allen took it without hesitation. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lavi nodded and the doors leading to the courtyard opened up. Allen's eyes widened at the sight before him.

White. White everywhere. The isle was white, the tree blossoms were white the chairs were white. Everything was white. Absolutely breath taking!

Lavi continued to lead Allen down the isle. Everyone in the chairs had stood when Allen began to make his way down to Kanda. Allen looked over, Road was giving him a thumbs up. He laughed and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. Turning foreward he met eyes with Kanda. Love swelled in Allen's heart and a warm smile showed itself.

Lavi unhooked his arm from around Allen's and hugged the younger boy. Giving him a light push, Allen stumbled over to Kanda. Looking up, the raven was smirking at him.

"Good, now that everyone's," Cross looked pointedly at Allen, the wind user blushed. "Here. We can now get on with this!"

Cross said what he needed, reading the lines that needed to be read. Asking each male if they would live for the other, die for the other, love the other, care for the other and so on. It was time for the final vows, and Allen had began to fidget nervously again. "Allen the floors all yours!"

"I... I stayed up all night... Trying to figure out what I wanted to stay... And I came up with the same thing everytime..." Allen looked up from his feet to Kanda, and his smile never faltered. "I love you, and even though we met only a week ago... You're the one for me and I knew that; the moment we met eyes. I'll do everything as your mate... To provide for you as much as I know you'll provide for me." Allen finished with a huff.

The crowd gave a long 'awww' and a small smile worked itself on Kanda's lips. "Kanda," Cross gestured for Kanda to speak.

"I know something like this isn't me..." Kanda ran a hand through his hair. "But I'll do what I can, as your dominant to provide everything you'll ever need. You'll never have to worry about anything, because I will protect you, no matter what!" That was Kanda's way of expressing his love for Allen.

Cross clapped his hands together, for affect to grab everyones attention. Taking Allen's hands and Kanda's hands he made them hold hands. "By the royal power in me, I now declare you mates. Of course it will not be official till you two actually mate, but you get the idea!" Kanda pulled Allen by his hands and wrapped his arms around the youngers waist. Pressing his lips to Allen's, Allen pressed back.

"Whooooo!" The crowd cheered. Allen pulled away from Kanda and turned a smiling face to the crowd.

"Congrats!" Road screamed, throwing a bunch of white petals on the couple.

Allen pressed another kiss to Kanda's lips and grinned.

**A/n: HEY GUYS! So what'd you think of the wedding scene? Did you like it? Yeah I know its short, sorry about that but next chapter will make up for it, Promise! So hey, for those of you artist that happen to be loving my little story, wanna help me out? I need someone to draw some of the scenes for me? If anyones interested it would make me happy as the yullen fans will be about next chapter *wink wink* But yeah, lemme know! Oh yeah, GUYS! Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! You want me happy! Thats all for this chapter look foreward to next chapter: "After party, and more?"**


	7. 5 After party and, more?

"Are you two planning on having kids?" A noble woman asked curiously.

"U-um..." Allen turned a bright shade of red.

"Of course they are!" Road popped up behind Allen, wrapping her arms around the white haired boys neck form behind. "Cause I plan on playing with them and reaching them all kinds of bad things!" The small girl laughed.

"You are not, Road!" Allen scolded the small girl.

"It's good to know our Kingdom will be in good hands for a long time!" The woman smiled before walking away, her smile still apparent.

"So I do hope you two are planning on kids!"Road skipped over to the front of Allen and Kanda's table.

"We haven't thought that far ahead, Road!" Allen told the girl looking over to a smug looking Kanda. Allen made a face and tapped Kanda's shoulder. The raven looked over to Allen with an eyebrow raised in silent question. "What do you think about having kids?"

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Kanda asked.

"Um, well maybe..."

"If you want kids, I'll be perfectly capable of giving you that opportunity." Kanda ruffled Allen's hair and gave the boy a smirk, at which Allen turned a bright red shade.

"Hey!" Road leaned over the table to point a dark finger in Kanda's face. "You better fulfill his every wish and desire, Yuu!" Kanda growled at her. before he could yell at her she was prancing off into the many crowds of people. Allen sighed to himself as he watched his friend skip off. What a problematic child she was, always causing trouble and getting into things. But he adored her.

The party was going by steadily, guests from both kingdoms came up one by one asking them questions. To how would they manage both kingdoms at the same time, to how many kids would be having, how they met, if they would be visiting the lightning kingdom anytime soon. So many questions and all the two demons could do was answer truthfully. But the last question caught the two off guard.

"Why did you chose the prince of the Lightning kingdom?" Allen looked up at the cloaked figure in front of him, Allen tipped his head to the side, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Why him?" The voice under the cloak quickly became distressed and loud. "You could have had me! I would have been the perfect mate for you!" Kanda's hand was immediately poised to draw mugen, growling low in his throat his eyes never left the cloaked man. But Allen knew the voice behind the cloak, it was the same knight from last week.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will not talk like that to my mate!" Kanda snarled loudly, venom dripping from his every word.

"Be silent!" The man in the cloak growled at Kanda.

Something snapped in Kanda and he lunged at the man Landing onto of him, with mugen pressed against his throat. The hood fell back and revealed the man from before. Kanda snarled again. "You!"

"Ha, are you surprised?! I love Prince Allen! He was supposed to be my mate not yours, you filthy orphan!" The blonde snarled right back. Fire had began to circle the two on the floor. Everyone who was in the room was watching, at a safe distance and held breaths. Kanda was now sparking with lightning, he was beyond pissed.

"I'm gonna rip out your fucking throat!"

"Wait, Kanda..." Allen stood from his seat and walked over to Kanda and the knight,; standing over them. "What's your name?" The blondes face turned from one of hatred to one of love.

"Yuichi Sakanari," The blonde said, before gritting his teeth, Kanda had pressed Mugen into his neck.

"Sakanari? As in the nobles who lead under the royal family?" Allen asked and Yuichi nodded slightly before going back to his "glare contest" with Kanda. "Wait, Kanda you can't hurt him!"

Kanda turned to look at Allen, his glare losing some of its heat as he looked at the white haired boy. But he soon went back to glaring at Yuichi. Before Allen could say anything else, Kanda was lifted into the air by Marie. The raven didn't struggle, but instead glared at the large man. "It's time we take out leave, Lord Kanda." The man said setting Kanda down on the other side of him away from Yuichi. All Kanda did was growl, looking back to Yuichi who was getting up slowly, rubbing his bleeding neck.

"Get one thing straight, I absolutely will kill you the next time you show your face in front if Allen or I, he's my mate!" Kanda turned with a flip of his long hair. Allen followed close behind, again catching Yuichi's voice mumbled on the wind.

"You will be mine, my sweet Allen!"

"Kanda..."

No reply, deep frown.

"Kanda,"

Still no reply, and furrowed eyebrows.

"Kanda!"

"What Moyashi?"

"Why are you so upset...?" Allen's crawled over behind Kanda and peaked over to look at the elders face.

"Tch," Kanda turned away and looked out the window.

"Is it about when Yuichi called you a-"

"Shut up Moyashi..." Kanda turned to Allen, and leaned down to press his lips to Allen's. Allen smiled into the kiss, and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"It's our mating night, don't think about any of that!" Allen said blushing lightly. Kanda hm'd and pressed his lips back to Allen's, leaning into the boy he pushed his back against the bed. Allen pressed slightly shaking hands around Kanda's shoulders.

"Are you scared?" Kanda breathed against Allen's lips. Allen nodded his head slightly. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Kanda smirked.

Kanda pressed his lips back to Allen's his hands roaming under Allen's shirt, rubbing circles against the younger boys abdomen. This coaxed light moans from the wind user.

"Kanda..." Allen whimpered.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Kanda looked down at Allen's chest, causing the white haired boy to blush even darker. Leaning down Kanda flicked the tip of his tongue against Allen's left nipple. "Ahn," Allen squirmed, mewls of delight being drawn from the younger boy. "K-Kanda..." That feeling was coming back and that coil in Allen's stomach was getting tighter. But whatever Kanda was doing to make he feel this way, he didn't want him to stop!

"Shhh," Kanda quieted the younger boy pulling away from Allen's nipples. "Does it feel good?" Allen whimpered, bucking his hips up against Kanda's awakening manhood. The raven groaned, and leaned down to capture Allen's lips. Kanda's control was slowly slipping away with every moan from Allen. He was trying to be gentle with the younger boy, but that idea was getting harder and harder to follow through with.

"K-Kan-da, please..."

"Please what, Moyashi?" Kanda's hands slid down to Allen's pants and slowly pulled them down. Revealing the small white hairs there, then Allen's erection, then his thighs before throwing them to the ground. At this, Allen's whole body had turned red. "Such a pretty porceline color," Kanda muttered to himself.

"It's hot... So hot..." Allen whimpered, and wriggled his hips around the bed. Kanda could barely contain himself form attacking the boy at this. Allen began to push himself up only to be pushed back down forcefully.

"I'm starting to lose patience!" Kanda growled pinning Allen's hands above his head with one of his own hands. "Here, open your mouth," Allen opened his mouth sticking out his tongue; Kanda blushed lightly at this. Shaking himself, the raven stuck three of his fingers inside the white haired boys mouth. "Suck on them." Kanda ordered.

Allen's tongue swirled, and licked Kanda's fingers, coating the three digits in Saliva. Allen moaned against the fingers in his mouth, sucking gently. When Kanda finally couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers from Allen's mouth. Groaning at the amount if saliva that dripped from his fingers, the way Allen had used his mouth only made Kanda harder. Releasing Allen's hands he used that hand to rub Allen's erection. Allen covered his blushing face with his hands and Kanda growled. Pushing Allen's hands back above his head, he ordered Allen. "Don't move them!"

Allen moaned at the aggressiveness in Kanda's voice. Allen's submissive side was beginning to kick in towards Kanda and he couldn't help but submit and obey his orders.

Kanda's fingers circled gently against Allen's entrance, he felt Allen tense. Leaning up, Kanda captured Allen's lips with his own, running his tongue over Allen's lips the boy opened up to let the raven in. When their tongues were untangled with the other, Kanda pushed his middle finger deep inside Allen. "Mmm, ngh mm!" Kanda swallowed Allen's cries as his finger moved around inside Allen. Feeling the white haired boy loosening, he pushed in another finger.

Allen opened his mouth wide to cry out and Kanda bit down lightly against Allen's lips, making Allen whine. Scissoring his fingers inside Allen, he stretched Allen, adding the third finger Kanda pulled away to allow Allen to breathe. "...Relax Moyashi...!" Kanda tried to sooth the tense boy under him. Allen's breathing was labored but he tried to even out his breaths, but continued to pant heavily. Kanda let out a long breath and pulled his fingers from Allen. Allen whimpered at the loss. "Shh, wait a moment." Kanda pulled his pants down to his knees before kicking them off. Allen's eyes widened largely.

"Y-you don't- you don't expect that to f-for inside- inside me... Do you?!" Kanda chuckled lightly and looked down at his erection standing tall against his abdomen.

"You're in way to deep to back out now, huh Moyashi?" Kanda met eyes with Allen, making the white haired boy whimper. "Get ready Moyashi, cause once I'm in, I'm not gonna hold back!" Kanda growled, with a smirk. Allen took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly.

Kanda positioned himself perfectly in between Allen's legs, the head of his cock rubbing teasingly against Allen's entrance. Allen whimpered and Kanda rubbed comforting circles against Allen's inner thigh. With a deep breath to calm the urge to just push into Allen, Kanda slowly pressed inside Allen's tight ring of muscles. Kanda grit his teeth, Allen was still so tight, it felt as if he was being strangler. Allen cried out loudly, gripping the sheets tightly, his knuckles began turning white. When Kanda was finally all the way in, both boys were panting.

"You're still so tight, it's so warm inside..." Kanda breathed out looking down at Allen. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was panting heavily.

"I-it hurts!" Allen finally said, he opened his eyes slowly, revealing watery an tear filled gray orbs.

"I know Allen... But you have to relax." Kanda soothed rubbing Allen's cheek with the back of his fingers. Allen took another deep breath an closed his eyes. "That's it Moyashi, breathe!" Kanda took Allen reaction and canes as a sign Allen was ready.

Kanda pulled out till only the head was still in and slammed back in. Allen's eyes went wide and a strangled cry came from him. Moving in and out of Allen, Kanda picked up a steady rhythm, searching of a certain spot inside the boy under him. Pulling Allen up, Kanda sat him up in his lap and continued to move inside Allen. He knew he had hit that spot inside Allen when the white haired boy clung tightly to him, and began digging his nails into Kanda's back.

"Oh my, fuck!" This had been the first time Kanda had heard Allen cuss, but he hardly paid it Amy attention as he continued to thrust into Allen, every time making the younger boy cry out loudly. "Mmm, so... So fucking good!" Kanda- ah, more please!" Allen moaned out, as Kanda hit his prostate every time.

Kanda's release was building up and he didn't know how much longer he could take being inside Allen's tight heat. Allen was also getting closer to the edge, as he continued to move inside. That cool inside Allen's stomachs was tighter that the other time, and it was driving Allen crazy with need.

Kanda knew how close they both were and decided now would be the best time if any. Leaning forward, Kanda licked the side of Allen's neck, where his shoulder and neck connected. Continuing his powerful assault to Allen's prostate, he suck hi teeth deep inside Allen's flesh. Allen screamed loudly and gripped onto Kanda as if to keep him from losing himself. Kanda knew he was probably hurting Allen, but bit down harder, drawing blood. Allen came, hard, spilling his release against his and Kanda's stomach. Allen tightened around Kanda's cock, causing him to bite down harder against Allen's shoulder.

Kanda couldn't take it anymore, and he released his seed deep inside Allen. Kanda pulled away from Allen's shoulder, licking lightly at the wound there. Kanda pulled out of Allen and laid the white haired boy down on the bed.

"Now everyone will know you're mine!" Allen smiled weakly up at Kanda, and snuggled up close to the sweaty raven. Kanda moved the wet bang from Allen's eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I love you Kanda, so much!"

"I know, Moyashi," Kanda said wrapping his arms around The boys waist. Admiring the nice purple mark on Allen's shoulder. By morning it would turn into their mate mark. Kanda was happy, very happy.

**A/n: Okay guys, here is the lovely sex scene just for you guys~ It took me a little bit to write it all and I put alot into this, soo, that means I want reviews and lots of them! I'm serious you guys I need some more reviews I'm feeling a bit neglected guys! I don't like that feeling! So please review after you read! Oh yeah, I'm still looking for someone to draw a few of the scenes for me, so if anyone is a good artist and wants to help me out it would be much appreciated! Anyways~ Look foreward to the new chapter: "Lightning Kingdom, wait, you're mated to who?!"**


	8. 6 Lightning Kingdom, wait you mated who?

Lightning kingdom, wait you mated who?

We're-we're going to the lightning kingdom?" Allen asked, sitting up in bed.

"Mhm," Kanda nodded his head, putting his hair up in a high ponytail. Allen had never see Kanda's hair up. The whole two weeks Kanda had been there, his hair had been down the whole time, it was different seeing his hair up in its high ponytail.

"How long are we gonna be there?"

"I'm gonna be crowed in a few weeks, so we need to go back and get ready." Kanda said simply.

"You're being crowned so early?!" Allen's eyes grew wide as he watched his mate dress. "Have you already stopped aging then!"

"Last year," Kanda answered. "When I turned 18, I stopped aging."

All demons stopped aging at certain points in time. It just depended on the demon and their strength. Majority time a typical average demon stopped aging between 25 and 35; but sometimes, those overly strong demons were born and their ability to stop happened much earlier than others. The earlier a demon stopped aging, the stronger they are, the later they stopped aging the weaker they are. It really all depended on the strength the demon was born with. In Kanda's case, he stopped aging at 18, where as Allen, who was 15 and hadn't stopped aging yet.

But sometimes their were those extremely, and ridiculously strong demons who are strong, but hadn't stopped aging till later in life. Also, submissive demons who hadn't stopped aging, were and are unable to become pregnant.

"I guess it makes sense, then," Allen said looking down at his lap.

"The old man can't stay King forever." Kanda said, sitting in the bed next to Allen. Lifting Allen's chin with his fingers, Kanda pulled Allen's lips to his own. "Besides, you'll get to see where I grew up!" Allen smiled at this. "Alright we're leaving later tonight, get dressed."

"Lavi, are you ready?" Allen asked from his own horse, his grin large and happy. "Krory, what about you?" Allen looked over to the black and white haired man on his own horse.

"Yes, young master." The tall man answered.

"We're ready Kanda," the raven nodded before looking back to his own men.

"Marie, Bak, lets go!" Marie nodded, but the blonde on his horse behind them was staring back at the people at the castle doors wishing them safe travels.

"Lenalee..." The blonde man whined.

"Bak, lets go or I'll tie you to the back if my horse and well drag you back!" Kanda threatened. The blonde flinched, and rode up beside the traveling party. "Everyone ready?" Everyone in the traveling party nodded. "Then lets get going if we travel quickly, we should be there by tomorrow night." Kanda clicked his heels against his horse and they were off  
/XxXxXxXxXxX/

"The wind out here smells so good!" Allen smiled, as they rode through a meadow of tall grasses.

"The border between the fire an lightning kingdoms are full of grasslands so its not what you're used to." Marie said.

"Yeah, cause the fire kingdom is a lot of mountains and volcanoes, the grass that grows there isn't as green a this! How I wish I could live ere!" Lavi piped running his hand through the tall grass.

"Tim seems to be enjoying it as well." Allen grinned looking up at the yellow flying loops and circles over every ones heads. Allen seemed to speak to soon, because the small bird let out a loud screech, and flew down in front of Allen's face. Snapping its teeth at him. "Whats wrong Tim?"

"Heads up!" Kanda growled.

"Something coming?" Allen asked, listening to the winds.

As he said that, three overly large demon dogs showed themselves in front of the traveling group. "Aren't demon dogs native to the deserts between the shadow kingdom and the fire kingdom?" Krory asked astounded at the size of the demon dogs. The demon dogs were snarling and growling at the group. Kanda sighed and drew mugen form its sheath.

"Annoying mutts!" Kanda growled, glaring at the large deranged dogs.

"Kanda, wait demon dogs aren't normally aggressive none the less this big!" Allen said to Kanda.

"What're you saying Moyashi?" Kanda turned to face Allen.

"I'm saying someone must have fed them some sort of magic to make them this way!"

"So what do you suggest we do, my lord?" Lavi asked.

"We have to kill them! There's no way to know if they can be changed back, and they look like they wanna tear us apart, so our best bet would be to kill them!" Kanda growled louder.

"Well fine, but I'd rather you use magic..." Allen sighed.

Kanda Tch'd, sheathing mugen he turned to face the rogues who hadn't advanced even a step. Kanda snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning pierced through the sky, and struck one of the demon dogs, killing it instantly, and leaving it to fall to the ground a charred piece of flesh. Kanda smirked, nothing was a match for his lightning. The two other dogs sniffed their friend slowly before letting out a long howl and charging at the group; fangs and claws bared.

Allen flicked his wrist at the dog closest to him and sent it flying with a massive gust of wind. The dog fell to the ground with a yipe and ran off. The remaining dog jumped over the group to the rear, and snapped its jaws at Krory and Marie.

"I'm sorry, doggie," Krory waved his hand in front of him causing a bright light to blind the dog. Before it could recover, and regain its sight, another bolt of lightning struck the dog, killing it. Allen let out a sigh, praying silently for the dogs they had just killed.

"Come on, lets go a little further before making camp." Bak insisted clicking his reigns to urge his horse forward, everyone followed.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm so hungry!" Allen complained whining up to the sky. The sun was setting, and the sky was starting to turn dark. Kanda finally pulled his horse to a stop, where the tall grass stopped and opened up to a plain of low naturally cut grass, On the other side of the plain, was the forest connecting to the walls of the lightning kingdom.

"Lets make camp here for tonight, we'll leave as soon as dawn breaks," Kanda said jumping off his horse. Allen hummed happily as he too jumped off his horse. Everyone followed suit. Timcanpy flew up to the lone tree they were making camp under and perched for the night.

"I'll go get some fire wood, Marie, Bak will you two help set up the tents?" The two nodded and Allen began walking towards the trees.

"Prince Allen," Lavi ran up to Allen. " I'll accompany you." The two went into the forest to look for fire wood.

"Lord Kanda, do you think we should have told them about the demons living in the forest?" Bak asked pulling Allen's tents from his back pack.

"Shit..." Kanda sighed, looking towards the forest.

/XxXxXxXxXxX/

"So Lavi, you promised to tell me a secret if the wedding went well." Allen purred, picking up another good sized stick.

"Oh about that..." Lavi scrathed the back of his head. Allen looked expectantly at Lavi, and the red head just sighed. "I have a mate..." Allen's mouth fell open.

"You... have a mate...?"

"Mhm... Tyki," Lavi said smiling nervously, he moved his tunic over slightly to reveal the mate mark on the red heads shoulder. All the sticks Allen had been holding fell to the ground.

"How long?" Allen's bangs fell over his eyes, as he looked down at his feet.

"Um... About a year after I was apointed your knight..." Lavi laughed slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me, lavi... Why don't you trust me- ahhh!" A long think snake like tail wrapped itself around Allen's legs as he talked and hoisted him up in the air, hanging him upside down above Lavi's head.

"Lord Allen!" Lavi yelled reaching for his hammer, before he too was hoisted into the air across from Allen. His hammer falling to the ground, out of his reach. "Allen... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... But what is this?" Allen questioned touching his hands to the smooth scaeds wrapped around his legs. "It looks like a snake tail... But only... Oh no..." Allen began to panic as he felt something sharp bite into his leg.

"What the fuck was that?!" Lavi cursed as something bite into his leg as well.

"Lavi... I cant use my magic,,," Lavi attempted to use his fire magic but nothing ever came.

"Of course not you silly prince!" A smooth voice said.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Lavi growled.

"What a cute boy," another voice hissed. The tails around their legs grew tighter as two demons showed themselves to the prince, and the knight. One a female, in front of Lavi and male in front of Allen. The male serpent had long yellow hair, matching the scales on the tail wrapped around Allen, and the woman had red hair matching her scales around Lavi.

"What made you wander into my territory, little prince?" The male serpent asked, taking hold of Allen's face and examining him. Allen growled.

"We were just looking for fire wood for our camp!" Allen growled at the male serpent. "We're traveling to the lightning kingdom!"

"Oh, and why have you left your own kingdom, prince of the fire kingdom?"

"I'm going back to my mates home town!" Allen glared.

"Reall, and who did you mate? They couldn't possibly be better than me~" the male serpent hissed seductively, licking Allen's cheek with its long split tongue.

"Why not take a guess for yourself?" Lavi smirked and Allen smiled, their eyes looked down at the scowling raven below them.

"P-Prince Y-Yuu!" The female serpent, unwound from Lavi's body, dropping the red head down to the ground.

"Prince Yuu, I sincerely apologize, I did not know you mated Prince Allen!" The male serpent lowered Allen down to Kanda's arms, and Kanda placed him on his feet.

"Really?" Kanda growled to the two bowing serpents. Kanda leaned over to Allen and pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing them both the mye mark there. "And you can't tell me you didn't smell my scent on him!" Kanda scowled.

"We're so sorry Prince Yuu, please spare us, please your highness." The female serpent cried.

"Did he hurt you Allen?"

"I was bitten..." Allen says rubbing his thigh where he was bitten.

"What kind of poison do you harbor?" Kanda growled, his hand on mugens hilt. The male serpent cowered violently.

"M-my poison will not cause Prince Allen to become ill!" The serpent bowed his head to Kanda over and over.

"Lavi was bitten too, Kanda." Allen informed.

"I have the antidote to my poison!" The female serpent says panicked.

"Where is it?" Kanda demanded.

"It comes f-from my body... Lord Yuu... My saliva...!" She said nearly above a whimper. Allen look over to a terrified Lavi. Allen sympathized.

* * *

"What's wrong Tyki?" Road asked looking over to Tyki. His brow was furrowed, like he was in deep thought. Road waved her hand in Tyki's face to grab his attention. " Tyki!" The knight looked up. The look of concentration gone. "Tyki what's wrong?"

"Oh uh, nothing..."

"Mm..." Road watched Tyki as he turned back to his book.

'Whats wrong... Lavi..." Tyki thought to himself. Ever since he and Lavi had mated three years ago they had, had a link to the other through their emotions. Lavi could tell when Tyki was upset, and Tyki could tell when Lavi was upset. It was just the way their mating worked.

* * *

_/"You okay Lavi?" Allen asked patting Lavi on the back. Lavi repeatedly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking up to Allen._

_"Yeah, I'm fine..." Lavi pouted spitting again. Lavi snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared in his hand._

_"I'm so glad Prince Kanda allowed me to kill her!"_

_Lavi snatched away saliva running down both ladies of his mouth. The female serpent, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You have to swallow it..." She informed him._

_He felt disgusting, not only was she not his mate, she was a female!_

_He swallowed slowly, letting her saliva travel down Gus throat into his body. Her saliva was cold and disgusting making Lavi gag slightly. After a few moments, Lavi felt his body lighten slightly. Snapping his fingers, a flame appeared there. Lavi felt himself smirk._

_"Feeling better Lavi?" Allen asked._

_Lavi didn't answer, instead he looked over to Kanda, Kanda was continuing his glaring at the male serpent. Kanda looked over, feeling someone watching him, he waved him off, giving him permission._

_Lavi smirked. Looking over to the scared female serpent and waved his wrist over her, she instantly burst into flames, her screams piercing through the forest. She was soon reduced to nothing but ashes._

_"You better be glad you're in command of all the serpents, or I'd fry you here, get out my face!" Kanda growled at the male serpent. He flinched away and coiled himself around the tree before fleeing away completely./_

"Yeah," Lavi said looking back to Kanda. The raven was following them with his hands behind his head, and eyes closed. "Hey Lavi..." Allen whimpered before falling backwards. Kanda was instantly behind him, holding him up.

"My lord! Are you okay?" Lavi asked kneeling down beside him. Allen's face was tinted red and his breath was coming out in short pants.

"The leader of the serpents, his poison is an aphrodisiac!" Marie said looking down at Allen.

"That bastard lied to me, I'll kill him!" Kanda snarled.

"Kanda..." Allen grasped Kanda's sleeve and whimpered.

"Come on, we have to get him back to camp, Marie said picking Allen up to place him on Kanda's back.

Kanda held onto Allen's legs and Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. The small group made their way back to camp. Allen buried his face in Kanda's neck inhaling the scent of his mate. Allen's erection rubbed against Kanda's back and the way the white haired boy panted in his ear, Kanda couldn't help the feeling growing down south.

When they made it back, Krory and Bak welcomed then back even the smell of food didn't get a rise out of Allen. Lavi could tell there was something seriously wrong with the prince. Kanda didn't stop, but continued towards his and Allen's tent. Ordering then not to be disturbed.

Lavi, Bak, Krory and Marie sat by the fire. They all knew what was going to happen, they only worried if any of them would be getting any sleep that night.

Kanda laid Allen down on their blanket and sat above the white haired boy. Allen's eyes were screwed shut, his face was red and he was panting heavily.

"K-Kanda it burns..." Allen whimpered.

"What burns?"

"M-my mate...mark...!" Kanda pulled Allen's shirt over his head and looked down at the mark on Allen's shoulder. Kanda brushed his fingers over it and pulled a loud moan from the younger boy.

"Did that feel good?" Kanda leaned in and licked over Allen's mate mark, making the white haired boy buck his hips against Kanda's hips.

"Kanda please!" Kanda's hands rubbed against Allen's clothed members arming more moans and cries from the younger boy. "D-don't tease me, please!"

"Please what Moyashi?" Met eyes with the white haired boy. Kanda could feel the heat radiating off Allen and it wasn't his powers.

"Touch me!" Kanda growled and captured Allen's lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

"I didn't get any sleep last night..." Lavi whines slumping over on his horse as they rode through the forest.

"Are you okay Lavi?" Allen asked looking back at his knight. Lavi looked over to him and have the prince a glare. Allen returned it with a confused tip of his head. "I wonder what's wrong with him..." Allen said turning to Kanda at his side.

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it Moyashi." Kanda said attempting to hide his smirk from the white haired wind user.

Allen didn't know it but at least half the morning the white haired boy had kept their fellow travelers awake with his obsessively loud screaming. They all had "Oh fuck!" And "Yes Kanda yes, harder, fuck!" Stuck in their heads. Allen was oblivious to his actions of the previous night, except the very annoying and prominent pain in his back side as he acknowledged as to much time on horse back. But he did wander about the lot of love marks all over his chest and thighs.

**A/n: HEY GUYS! What'd you think? Happy you'll get to see Kanda in his home town? I am! Anyways happy Mother's Day to everyone and their mothers hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter. But hey, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! Look forwards to next weeks chappie: "Welcome to my home, wanna learn about my past?"**

**P.S: Italics are flash backs**


	9. Confessions in the courtyard

"So many things to do, so little time to do them all..." Lenalee ran a hand through her short green hair as she walked briskly down the corridors of the southern wing if the castle; the wing Allen was currently residing in. As it was the night before the wedding, and he an Kanda were not allowed to see each other. Lenalee had been sent by Lady Klaud to fetch the young prince before he retired for the night.

"And may I ask why you are in such a hurry my lady?" Lenalee turned the corned and spotte a blonde man leaning against one of the many pillars, watching her.

"I'm on my way to fetch my lord, Sir Bak," Lenalee could feel her face beginning to heat up as she talked to the young attendant. She continued to walk and noticed how his eyes followed her as she walked.

"At such a late hour, surely it could wait, as tonight is the night before the young princes wedding day." Bak inquired as she continued towards Allen's room.

"Lady Klaud has asked me to fetch him, as I am in the process if doing." Lenalee said. Something inside her was just telling her to stop and stay next to the blonde.

"And what will you do after that?" Bak asked walking next to Lenalee. Who couldn't help the slight tinge of pink on her face.

There was a feeling in Lenalee's heart that continued to tell her all he wanted was to sit and talk with the blonde, or cuddle with the blonde. But her duty to her majesty first, and she couldn't just dismiss her job for the one she ha feelings for.

"Sir Bak," Lenalee turned around to face the attendant, who looked into her eyes. "How about after the wedding, we talk properly, hm?" She said with a warm smile.

"Alright," Bak said, a little too excitedly.

"What did young think of the wedding, Sir Bak?"

"Breath taking! And you did it all by yourself?" Lenalee looked over at Bak as they walked around the courtyard. "It was absolutely beautiful." Bak returned to the look and Lenalee couldn't help but blush.

"I d-did, do it myself, thank you Sir Bak," Lenalee looked down at her feet shyly.

"Lenalee," Looking up, smooth hands cupped her cheeks. "Lenalee, I have a question..." Lenalee sat down in the grass and Bak followed. "Lenalee, do you have feelings for me?"

Lenalee looked away her blush darkening. Lenalee wasn't normally one to be shy but around the one she saw as her future mate, she couldn't help but be shy.

"Do you feel the way I feel, about you?" Bak ran his hands through Lenalee's hair and rubbed his things against her cheeks. "I had this feeling in my heart when my lord brought us here, something inside me, was like she's here." Bak smiled warmly as he looked into Lenalee's purple eyes. "But when we were brought to the castle and we were introduced, I realized, you were the one for me, every time I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you... I knew you were to be my mate." Lenalee's eyes were watery as Bak stroked her cheek. "So, Lenalee... Do you love me?"

The tears streamed down Lenalee's cheeks as she leaned into Bak, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

"Be my mate..." Lenalee whispered with a warm smile on her lips. The biggest grin spread across Bak's lips and he pressed his lips back to Lenalee's happily.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, but I'll be back," Bak smiled as he saddled up his horse.

"Marie, Bak lets go!"

"Lenalee..." The blonde whimpered looking over at Lenalee. Getting up on his horse, Bak gave Lenalee a soft look.

"Bak, lets go or I'll tie you to the back if my horse and well drag you back!" The blond rode over to the traveling party, and the group left.

"You're going to mate him aren't you?"

"W-wh-what are you talking about ahaha," Lenalee laughed nervously as she turned away from the group of maids.

"Come on Lenalee, tell us about him!"

"Haha, yeah Lady Lenalee how is he?"

"Enough everyone back to work now!"

A/n: Well since you all have been so good, I will give you what you all need for being so patient and amazing! Next chapter: Welcome to my home, wanna know about my past?


	10. 7 Welcome to my home, wanna know my past

**A/n: Because you lovelies are so amazing and so patient with me I am here to deliver you your second chapter update in one day! Because I love you all so much and I adore every one of my readers! So again thank you for all of your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

Allen noticed how quietly busy the lightning kingdom was. House wife's and older children were busy shopping, there were only a few children around the market place and they were clinging to their parents. This was weird to Allen, he was so used children running and screaming, playing happily. People in his kingdom greeted him with smiles and food, here in the lightning kingdom bowed their heads as prince Kanda rode by on his horse.

Allen looked over to his mate on the horse next to him. He felt almost bad for the raven. "Hey Kanda..."

"Hm?"

"How come its so quiet here?" Kanda looked over to Allen and met his eyes with the white haired boy. Allen's eyes dropped and he looked down at his saddle. "Never mind..."

"There's a difference in our kingdoms, even though yours may be very uplifted and joyous , mine is in fact very calm and relaxed. It's not exactly quiet here, just calm." Kanda said as they came to the gates of the castle.

"Oh," Allen said looking up as the castle gates opened. The traveling party rode in and was greeted with several people. mostly maids, but one in particular stood out with a different uniform.

"Welcome back young Master," The woman said bowing deeply, her long curly hair falling out in front of her.

"Hn," Kanda grunted getting off his horse, Allen and everyone else got off their own horse, leaving the maids to take their horses to the stables. "Miranda, Allen's things will be moved to my room, and his knight and his attendant will be roomed somewhere within the northern wing."

"Understood young master." Kanda takes Allen's hand and leads him inside the castle.

"Welcome to my home, Moyashi."

* * *

"Nyan~" Allen looked down from the bed to a cat. The cat was brown and black with splotched fur. It had a bright red choker around its neck.

"Hello there, you must be Kanda's guardian," Allen reached down to run a hand down the cats back. It began to purr.

"Sariah," Kanda called from the top of the bed. The cats ears perked and it jumped up on the bed and laid on Kanda's stomach. Kanda stroked the cats furr, and it purred louder. "Sariah, I want you to get along with Timcanpy, okay?" Kanda said pointing to the bird perched on the chair by Kanda's desk.

They yellow bird snapped its sharp teeth at the the sound of its name. Allen laughed. "Mreow," The cat purred rubbing against Kanda.

"She's very pretty, what kind of guardian does she turn into?" Allen asked crawling back up the bed to lay next to Kanda.

"She's a saber tooth," Kanda said rubbing under the cats chin. Allen looked at the cat for a long moment, before finally deciding what he wanted to ask.

"Kanda..." The raven hn'd and when he looked over to his mate who had a worried look on his face. Placing his cat in the floor, Kanda leaned over on his side to look at Allen. Rubbing his fingers against Allen's cheeks, Allen looked up at him with concerned gray eyes. "When-when Yuichi called you an orphan... What did he mean?"

"The question hardly caught the raven of guard, the first time Allen had started ti ask he had avoided the complicated question. But seeing as they were back in his home land, he guessed it wouldn't hurt to cure the wind user of his curiosity.

"I- I mean, you don't have to..." Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's to silence the white haired boy.

"Before I became prince of the lightning kingdom, I was used in a laboratory..." Allen's hands flew up to cover his mouth in shock, Kanda soothed him with a comforting smile. "They did tests on me, though I was born a dominant, and not a submissive I was unable to be compatible with other elements... they thought it would be a good idea to try and make me compatible;e with other elements, I'm sadly not like you," Kanda touched his forehead to Allen's and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer. "I wasn't't compatible with any other eelement besides my own lightning, so they threw me out." Kanda had a far off look in his eyes as he talked. Allen felt bad for his mate, though he could relate. He too had been an orphan, abandoned by his parents. "And thus so far, the old man took pity on me as a child and made me his son." Kanda finished with a small smile on his face. When he looked down at Allen, and his smile softened as he noted the tears in his mates gray eyes.

"Were so alike... Though you had somewhere to call home... I called the streets home when I was younger. Till Master found ma and took me in." Allen wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his knuckles.

"All that matters is that we're together now, and we will always be together!" Kanda said pressing his lips tenderly to Allen's.

It wasn't;t a rough kiss, but a kiss here Kanda could express how much he cared for Allen without having to say it. Clothes ended up on the floor, hands roamed and rubbed against hot and sweaty flesh. With tongues tangled and body's skin against skin. Kanda made love to Allen pouring every ounce of love and trust into every thrust and push into the white haired boy. Allen's cried echoed with sheer pleasure. He clung to Kanda as they made love, no roughness, no biting or scratching, just love.

-2 weeks later-

The castle was bustling with maids as they got ready for the crowning of Prince Kanda. The transition from prince to king was a tough one for the raven, but with the help of his mate the prince had made it though the long days. With the two on;y making love twice within the two week period. The tension within his body and the tension and stress with becoming king was starting to get to the raven. Deciding he was done for the day, he returned to his room hoping for mush needed attention from his smaller mate. When he entered the room, he was greeted with the disgusting sound of retching.

"Moyashi?" Kanda looked into the bathroom to see Allen bent over the sink. His hair falling into his face and he was holding his stomach as he coughed up another large amount of his lunch. Kanda rushed over to his mate, pulling his hair form his face, he rubbed his back. He felt his mate tense, but the scent of his mate made him aware of Kanda's presence.

"Ugh... I-I'm sorry you had to us... see this.." Allen said turning on the water and rensing out his mouth as well as the sink.

"Are you okay?" Kanda asked helping Allen into their room, and laying him down on their bed, "I'll call a doctor, and I'll have Miranda to make you something o calm your stomach." Kanda panicked getting up from the bed to leave the room. Allen caught his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

"Don't leave, I'm fine, it was probably something I ate..." Allen sighed sitting up against the pillows , he ran a hand through his hair, and met eyes with the raven. He had never seen any king of concern in his eyes. Kanda was worried about him.

"Wait..." Kanda leaned in and sniffed around Allen, before sitting up and giving Alen a weir look. "Moyashi... I think you've stopped aging!"

Allen was surprised at this, he of course had not noticed. Maybe since he stopped aging, he had gotten sick, which was in fact unheard of.

Kanda rubbed Allen's cheek with the back of his fingers and looked down at his mate. Kanda was happy to say the least, he knew something his mate did not, but he did not dare jump to conclusions without them first being proven. Allen's aura was changing and that was for sure.

**A/n: Dun Dun Duuunnn, well? What do you guys think is going on? -Does a happy dance- Till next chapter guys: There's really a life in me... All hail King Yuu**


	11. 8 There's really a life in me, King Yuu!

Kanda had began to notice the small changes occurring with his mate, as was everyone else in the quiet castle. Everyday around lunch, the young wind user would rush to the bathroom, and cough up what he had eaten. The chefs tried different food everyday, but the same thing continued to happen. But even when the prince decided he wouldn't eat lunch, he still ended up in the bathroom; coughing up whatever was still in his stomach from breakfast. Lavi and Krory both fairly worried about their young master, decided after a week of lunch time visits to the bathroom, and Allen's constant pleasing that he was fine. The two decided to request a visit from the castle doctor in the lightning kingdom.

"Why did you call him here?" Allen whined as he sat on their chair next to his and Kanda's bed.

"Because we're worried!" Lavi said as he ran his fingers though his hair. Allen let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh don't be that way," The doctor said smiling down at Allen. "Plus its not like you don't know me, you know I don't bite Allen!" The man said with a laugh. Allen let out another sigh as the doctor motioned for Allen to lie down on the bed. Allen did so without argument; The doctor's hands swelled with water as he ran his hands above Allen's belly. Looking for small changes in the wind users aura. When he lifted Allen's shirt to expose his belly, Allen raised an eyebrow in question.

"Lavi if you would please go fetch Prince Kanda." The red head left the room to fetch the raven.

"What's wrong Komui," Allen asked the green haired man.

"Nothing to be concerned about, young prince." Komui ran a met hand over Allen's belly, a smile appeared on the doctors face. Allen was confused, here Komui was, calling for his mate and smiling as e checked his belly. "Allen, are you aware of that fact that you have recently stopped aging?" Allen was though roughly confused.

"Kanda said, he realized I had stopped against about a week ago, why?" Komui just smiled and pulled Allen to a sitting position.

"Moyashi?" Kanda walked into the room leaving Lavi outside the room to make sure they weren't interrupted the couple.

"Hello Prince Kanda," Komui gave a curt bow, as the raven looked down at his mate then to the doctor, he gave a nod of acknowledgment. "Are you aware of changes occurring with Allen lately?"

"Whats this about Komui?" Allen was growing impatient. Kanda nodded, and Allen looked up at him surprised at his mate.

"Constant vomiting around lunch, change in diet due to the vomiting, his aura and scent are slightly different... and occasional mood swings every once in a while." Kanda informed Komui. The Doctor just continuously nodded, a smile apparent on his face.

"What're you talking about, yeah I've been throwing up alot lately, but I probably just caught a stomach virus or something...!" Allen insisted.

"You don't have a stomach virus, Allen... Though all the symptoms are there, it might still be to early to really tell, though the changes in aura are a dead give away..." Komui trailed off and Kanda gave a small smile.

"Give away to what?"

"Congratulations Prince Allen and Prince Yuu, Allen you're pregnant," Komui smiled widely.

Allen looked up with wide eyes to Kanda to see if he was being tricked. But the warmth in Kanda's eyes were a sign that he wasn't being lied to. He really was pregnant.

"I-I'm pregnant... T-there's a life... there's actually a life inside me...?" Allen could feel his eyes getting watery, Kanda sat down on the bed next to Allen, with one arm around his shoulders and the other around Allen's belly he held Allen as the boy cried happily. "K-Kanda, I'm gonna be a mother!" Allen said happily.

"Yes Moyashi, I know."

"A-and you're going to be a father!" Komui left the room quietly, leaving the two to themselves. When he left the room, he glanced at Lavi who had the biggest grin on his face.

"When you get pregnant, make sure to come see me." Lavi blushed but continued to smile. "But for now I'll leave the herbs and medicine to the kitchen so make sure he eats all his medicine and vitamins everyday!" Lavi nodded and Komui took his leave. Deciding on leaving the lighting kingdom, to visit his sister in the fire kingdom.

* * *

"Izayoi, Izayoi!" Allen called as he wandered around the castles gardens. Within a matter of minutes, a girl appeared within a cloud of smoke in front of Allen. The girl had dark skin, and she wore an elite uniform. She was an elite guard, for the royals of the fire kingdom, loyal to Allen since he was appointed Prince of the fire kingdom. Always doing things in the shadows for the white haired boy. Mostly grabbing snacks for him late in the night when he was young, and Lenalee wouldn't let him have any. Though now that he was older, she would pass messages between him and Road, and also between him and Kanda the night, before their wedding. She was loyal to him alone and was known by others to have a sharp tongue but gentle personality for a dominant fire demon.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to take a message to Master," Allen said as he sat down in a small patch of flowers. "Tell him I have recently found out that I am expecting." A large grin plastered itself on Izayoi's face and she jumped up and down happily. Laughing Allen calmed her. "Only tell Master, though I'm sure Lady Klaud will tell the whole kingdom; and inform him that I will be home soon after Kanda's crowning." Izayoi nodded her head, and before she left she kneeled down in front of him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and gave his belly a soft rub.

"Congratulations my lord." With a smile she disappeared into the leaved, leaving Allen to the calm of the garden around him.

Looking down at his belly, he ran a gentle hand over it. "I'll be in for a lot when we go home, huh little one?" Allen said continuing to rub his still flat belly. "I'm so happy!" Allen smiled.

* * *

"Argh!" Chairs and tables were being thrown, vases and plants being smashed as Yuichi tore through his Villa wrecking everything in sight. "Where did you get this information?"

"Prince Allen's personal messenger came with the news several hours ago..."

"And you're just now informing me of this?!" Yuichi stormed over to the man and wrapped a flame covered around the mans neck. Choking and burning him at the same time.

"I- I'm s-so-sorry... Ma-ster Yuichi!" The man struggled to gasp out as he clawed at Yuichi's hand around his throat. Throwing him to the ground, he walked off with a sneer.

"He betrayed me... That child can not be allowed to be born! Allen... You will be mine!" Yuichi said with a cackling laugh.

-1 week later-

"I'm proud of you my son, I couldn't ask for a better son or heir, I am happy to hand over my crown to you! For you my son, have earned the right to be the king of the lightning kingdom!" The crown was placed on top of Kanda's raven hair, and he stood to face the gathered people of the lightning kingdom. Everyone cheered and clapped as Kanda looked down at them as their new king.

Allen was proud. Proud that his mate was now the king of his kingdom, and proud that his mate could be so strong. Thinking about it, Allen didn't know what he was going to do when it came time for him to be crowned king, luckily that was a ways off. Deciding to shake it off he focused on his mate. He couldn't be happier about his mate.

"My first announcement, I would like to inform you all of the amazing news," Kanda gestured over to Allen and pulled his smaller mate into his arms. "My mate, Prince Allen walker of the fire kingdom, is expecting our child!" The entire kingdom burst out into cheers.

* * *

After hours of the crowning and talking to many of the noble men and women, Kanda and Allen found themselves back in their room exhausted.

"Kanda?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm hardly ever happy, especially since I've all these people treading on my tail about being king and all the responsibility's and what not..." Kanda said with a sigh.

Allen couldn't help but smile at that. Rolling over. he curled up against Kanda, and rubbed his face against Kanda's chest. The raven wrapped secure arms around Allen and pulled him closer.

"Kanda?"

"Yes Moyashi?"

"What do you think it'll be?" Allen looked up and met eyes with Kanda.

"I don't have a clue, do you want it to be something specific?" Kanda asked reaching between them to gently rub Allen's belly. This motion instantly calmed Allen and it seemed to calm something inside him aswell.

"Not really, but I can imagine it being a girl, and she's gonna look just like you!" Allen showed Kanda a wide smile, causing a small gentle one to appear on the ravens face.

"If she has my looks, then she's gonna have your personality," Kanda said giving Allen a kiss on his forehead. Allen enjoyed these moments, when Kanda would show off his soft side and let go of that cold side he always seemed to show everyone. Allen loved how when ever he was around the raven, he could bring out his softer side.

"Then she'll be dominant with your powers."

"She's gonna have your powers because you control the wind and wind elemntals are compaitble with all elements." Kanda said showing a triumphant smirk.

"Well as long as she looked like you!" The two laid there for a while before Allen thought about what he had told Izayoi earlier in the week. "I sent a message to Master telling him I was expecting and that I would be home soon."

"Then we need to leave before you start getting to big." Allen nodded his head, and reached up to press his lips to Kanda's/

"I love you, My king," Allen said with a blush painting his cheeks. Kanda smirked at this and leaned in to capture Allen's lips, giving the younger no air to breathe.

"And I you, my little prince!"

**A/n: Okay, so a pretty fluffy chapter... Kinda sappy for me, but I think it was cute! Izayoi, is actually a friend from school that wished to have an appearance, so I gave her a spot. But anyways, SUMMER! Schools over, but that just means volleyball season is gonna start soon. July is preseason and August is when the season starts! So that means I'll be quite busy but that doesnt mean you wont get regular updates. And if I get reasonable amounts of reviews for chapters, then I'll start giving extra chapters during the week! So look foreward to it! Yes everyone, Yuichi will start coming into play more often so prepare yourselves now! Things will get alot worse before they get better~ Heehee, so look forward to chapter 9: "She's gone?!"**


	12. 9 She's gone!

"I will go ahead to tell eveyone of your depature and return to the fire kingdom." Krory said dipping his head to Allen. Before the attendant could leave on his horse Kanda spoke gesturing to Bak.

"Bak, go with him and make sure, that freak, is well away from the castle!"

"Yes my lord," Both attendants clicked their heels against their horses they departed towards the south, to the fire kingdom.

"You know this is going to be a long deture, right Moyashi?" Kandsa said as their group began to move towards the shadow kingdom, west of where they currently were at the border to all three kingdoms.

"Then I suggest we move quickly then," Allen said with a laugh as he snapped his reings and his horse took off in a sprint, Laviwas quick to follow then Marie. With a sigh and a shake of his head he too followed the rest of his quiry towards the shadow kingdom.

* * *

"Lets make camp," Kanda offered, slowing his horse to a brisk walk.

"No, if we stop now, we won't make it there by nightfall." The small quiry had been traveling for two and a half days and they were only a few miles away from the shadow kingdom walls. "So no, we need to keep going!" Allen pressed forward, Lavi right beside him.

"Moyashi!"

"Come on my lord, lets just keep going." Marie said following the white haired Prince.

When the group cam to the gates, they were welcomed in with smiling faces.

"Hey, Prince Allen's back!"

"Who is that with him, and Knight Lavi?"

"I... I think thats the new King of the Lightning Kingdom."

"You don't know they were mated? It's been several, several moons!"

"Wow, wait, do you smell that?"

"His scents off since he last time he was here, and it doesnt smell like his mates scent!"

"No... You don't think..."

"You're right, I think he's pregnant!"

"You're quite popular here," Kanda said as they rode through the town to the castle.

"Lavi and I have been coming here since I was yound." Allen said as they came to the castle gates.

:Is that how the two Knights mated?" Kanda asked with a blank face.

Allen and Lavi met eyes then looked away with blushing faces, as the gate opened and the group was allowed in to the castle grounds.

"Allen!" Getting off his horse, Allen was greeted with a tight hug around the waist.

"Road, don't hug me so tight." Allen said pulling Roads hands from his waist.

"Allen you're belly getting big, Kanda what're you feeding him, he never gets fat!" Allen laughed as Road looked over and glared at the raven.

"Road," Allen pulled on a peice of Road's hair to draw her attention back to him. "He's feeding me just fine, Road I'm expecting!" Allen said with a big grin on his face.

Road looked up at Allen with wide amber eyes before a smile crept it's way on her face. "Oh, my god, Allen congradulations!" Road jumped up on Allen hugging him.

"Road, that means you can't hug him like that anymore." Lavi said pulling Road from Allen. The small girl pouted.

"Don't pout Road, its for Lord Allen's health." Looking ovwe, Allen couldn't help the blush that crossed his face as he looked up at Tyki. He remembered what Lavi had told him. "Hello Allen," Tyki showed the white haired boy a smile.

Looking up at the older man. Allen turned his head away. Tyki was shocked, Allen was ignoring him. "Anyways, lets go inside, I'm sure you're tired from traveling." Road said grabbing Allen's hand and pulling him inside. Marie Lavi and Kanda followed after.

* * *

"Ya'll can stop glancing at each other, I know about your relationship." Allen said munching on a peice of his cake. Tyki looked up form his dessert to the white haired Prince with surprise.

"So it's okay to openly show affection, now?" Tyki got a smug smirk on his face as he looked at Allen then to Lavi. Allen blushed lightly and noded his head, Tyki's smirk grew more smug.

"I knew something was going on between you too!" Road said jumping out of her seat.

"Yes, and you have no idea how hard it was getting aorund you." Tyki said looking over to the small girl who caught the look and sat back in her seat. She mumbled a 'sorry', as she finished off her cake.

"So Allen, when did you stop ag-"

"Shhh," Allen cut her pff and motioned for Kanda to give him his hand. Kanda did so, and Allen placed his mates hand on his belly. Allen smiled when he saw Kanda's eyees widen slightly.

"What?" Road whispered.

"I can feeel it moving..." Kadna said as he began to rub his hand gently over Allen's belly. All Allen could do was smile widely.

"Can I feel?" Road got up fom her seat and Allen took her hand and moved her hand next to Kanda's where to baby was pushing against Allen's belly. "Oh my..." Road gasped rubbing her hand over Allen's belly in awe.

"Would you like to feel?" Allen looked over at Lavi and Tyki. Tyki shook his head, but pushed Lavi over gently. Allen took Lavi 's hand and placed it next to Road. Kanda removed his hand to give them room, but continued to watch Allen's belly intently. Allen began to laugh lightly, but as sudden as the small flurry of movements had startedm they stopped. Lavi and Road moved their hands and smiled down at Allen. "I think we'll be able to tell the gender soon." Allen smiled looking up at Kanda who kissed Allen on the forehead.

"Then that means we need to depart for the fire kingdom soon." Road said happily.

"Right," Allen nodded his head with a smile.

"Are you okay to ride on your own?" Kanda asked as Allen looked over to Kanda, his face flushed a bit and his eyes were half lidded. He nodded his head, but he stopped his horse and jomped off to kneel over and threw up. Kanda stopped his horse, immediately jumped off, to pull Allen's hair out of his face. Rubbing his back, the calming aura of his mate, helped calm the white haired boy's upset stomach.

"Lavi, gimme' some water." Kanda said, reaching over to the red head. Lavi reached over to his pack and grabbed a flask of water. Handaing the water to the raven, Kanda handed it to his mate and the younger boy rinsed his mouth out. "Are you okay now?" Allen straightened up and rubbed his slightly swollen belly.

"I'm fine, I just wanna get home." Kanda helped Allen up on his own horse and climbed up behind him. Lavi grabbed the reigns of Allen's horse and led them on. By now they were over the border and well into fire kingdom territory, and the dun was starting to set by now.

When hey made it to the gates of the castle they were welcomed with every person from the kingdom.

"Welcome home young Master!" Lenalee said helping Allen off Kanda's horse. As soon as he was off the horse, every demon in the front lawn began to swarm the young Prince. Asking him question after question the Price soon after couldn't take it anymore and blew everyone back with a gust of wind, before Kanda and Lavi could react.

"Prince Allen will answer all of your questions in time, for now, everyone leave!" Lavi growled and within moments the the castle grounds were clear of everyone but the maids and assiatants from the castle.

"I just wanna go to my room." Kanda helped his mate through the castle and to his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kanda asked rubbing Allen's belly.

"Much better than I was last nigt." Allen said sitting up against his head board. "Wait, Kanda..." Allen moved Kanda's hand to the top of his belly where he was being kicked. Kanda smiled softly and runned a soothing hand over where the baby was kicking Allen. "Do you think it might be hungry?"

"Maybe, the last time you ate was yesterday around lunch time... And you ended up throwing it up remember?" Allen nodded and swung his legs over the bed and pushed himself off the bed.

"Come on, lets go eat then visit Komui, Lenalee told me he was here last night." Allen said taking Allen's hand and pulling him out of their room.

After eating, the two decided to meet Komui back in their room. It took Komui forever to finally meet the couple in Allen's room, plus Lenalee had to drag him in. He of course was attatched tothe green haired girls leg. Whining like a two year old.

"B- but Lena- Lenalee!"

"I'm sorry brother, but there's nothing you can do about it." Lenalee said in a calm voice. Allen was impressed the younger girl could handle her brother so calmly.

"But, you could have alteast consulted me!: Komui whined loudly.

"I didn't ask to be consulted when you mated Reever," Lenalee countered. Komui pouted and Kanda cleared his throat. "Come on brother, Allen has been waiting patiently for his check up." Lenalee says pulling her brother off her leg.

"Hello Komui," Allen said rubbing his belly.

"I'm glad to see you're looking healthy young Prince." Komui said dropping his protectinve older brother side. "It's good to have a mate that wil take care of you." Komui smiled softly.

Komui's hands began to glow with water, he lifted Allen's shirt and ran a hand from the bottom of Allen's belly to the top then back down to the bottom. "Was there anything specific you wanted it to be?"

"A girl," Allen said smiling up at Kanda.

"Well, little Price, congrats, not mant couples get what they ask for." Allen looked up at Kanda, excitement dancing in his gray eyes.

"So?"

"Yes Allen you're having a girl, and by how stong her aura is she must be dominant!" Allen could barelt contain his excitemtn as Komui continued to examine him. "She's very healthy too, I gess thats the result of having strong parents, and having her fathers aura always around."

Allen looked up at Kanda with a wide grin on his face. "I'm so excited!"

-1 month later-

"Allen, your hair is getting long," Lenalee reached over and took a strand of Allen's hair in her hand.

"I guess it is," Allen's hair had began to grown long since he started taking all of his vitamins. The bigger his belly got the longer his hair got. At the moment it was currently at the bottom of his shoulders. "Maybe I should cut it..." Allen said looking at the ends of his hair.

"Sir Allen," Tykie stood at the door of library. His hair pulled in a lookse pony tail. His tunic slightly look and he seemed to be glowing. Allen guessed he and Lavi had just come from being with each other. The thought made Allen blush, but he shook himself.

"Yes Tyki?"

"Have you seen Mistress Road?" Allen put a finger to hip lip in thought and looked up at the ceiling.

"Um, not since the other day. Ever since we got back last month she's been a bit distant.. Why?" Allen looked over to the brunette, who had a concerend look cross his face. "What's wrong Tyki?"

Tyki gazed over at Allen with bright Amber eyes. Shaking his head he left the library. Leaving both Allen and Lenalee very confused. "What was that about?

"I dunno, but Road has been a bit off lately." Lenalee hm'd and put away the last book on the shelf.

"Why not try and find her, and see if she's okay?" Lenalee offered coming to take the cup of tea from Allen's hand then helped him out his chair.

"I guess I will."

* * *

"I didn't find her..." Allen sighed trying to get up on the bed.

"Why were you looking for her anyways?" Kanda asked picking Allen up and placing him on their bed.

"Why does my bed have to be so high up..." Allen grumbled, getting comforatble. "Oh, because Tyki came to the library earlier, asking if I had seen Road, hw seemed a bit worried when I told him I hadn't..." Kanda crawled up on their bed and and brushed some of Allen's hair out of his face.

"I saw her earlier this afternoon, when I went out to go train," Allen looked over to the katana sitting next to their bed. "She was sitting on top of the gates looking out at the town. It seemed kinda weird cause I'm used to her being annoying that it was odd." Allen rubbed his belly unconciously, and looked at Kanda.

"She was just sitting there?" Kanda nodded. "I wonder what's wrong with her..."

Everytime All thought to hard about something, his forhead woudl crease and his cheeks would puff out slightly. Kanda adored this look and decided to mess with his little mate. Pressing his fingers to Allen's cheeks, he made the boys lips poke out, not helping the laugh that slipped from him. He broje the white haired boy from his concentration.

"What?"

"You're... Oh Moyashi," Kanda laughed again, this time at Allen's pouty face, Pressing his lips to Allen's, he took Allen's surprised as an opportunity. Slipping his tongue into Allen's mouth he coaxed a moan from his pregnant mate.

Pulling away, he looked down at his flushered mate. Pulling up his shirt, Kanda marveled at Allen's swollen belly. Leaning over Allen, Kanda rubbed circle over Allen's belly. Allen's belly wasn;t to massive where it got in the way, but it was round enough to be proud of. "So beautiful..." Kanda mumbled, placing a kiss on Allen's belly.

"Kanda..." Allen looked down with red cheeks and smiled gently.

"Sometime, I still can't believe it..." Kanda pressed another kiss to Allen's belly. "My child is in here, our child!" Kanda trailed several kissed down Allen's belly to the hem of his pants. Kanda chuckled at the hardness he found hiding in Allen's pants. "Look what I found," Kanda unbuttoned Allen's pants and pulled out the younger boys length.

Dipping down, he flicked his tongue out and swipped it against Allen's tip, drawing a long moan from the younger boy. Relaxing his jaw, he let Allen's length slide into his mouth then down his throat. "F-fuck... Kanda- ah!" Kanda swallowed around Allen making him buck his and cry out. Reaching up, Kanda's hand brushed Allen's cheek, pulling Kanda's fingers into his mouth he sucked on the,. Drawing groans from the raven, causng virbation deep in his throat, making Alen cry loudly. "Ahn," Allen came in Kanda's mouth and realeased Kanda's fingeres fom his mouth with a wet 'pop'.

Kanda pulled off of Allen's length, with semen dripping out the corner of his mouth. Kanda swallowed what he was given, and leaned in close to Allen's flustered face. Pressing his lips to Allen's, the younger boy yawned slowly, rubbing his eyes. Kanda smiled and pulled back. Wrapping his blacket around Allen he sat at the edge of the bed looking down at himself.

"I guess it can't be helped..." Kanda sighed staring down at his stiffness.

* * *

"She what?!"

"We found this on her bed this morning..." Lavi said sadly handing Allen the letter. Allen scrimmed over the letter, and as he read it, the winds in the room picked up rapidly and soon the books in the library were in the air.

"I'll kill him!" Allen growled his fist balling up around the letter. The fire lept in the fire place, and began to turn blue; and the temperature in the room rose quickly despite the howling winds in the large room.

"Calm down Moyashi," Kanda placed a gentle hand on top of Allen's head.

Allen turned angry gray eyes towards Kanda, but Kanda looked down at Allen. The white haired boy whimpered, and the temperature in the room began to cool back to room temperature. A;;en's eyes watered, and he pressed himself to Kanda's chest. "She's gone... She's really gone...!" Allen cried into his mates chest. Kanda pulled the paper form Allen's hands and looked down at over it, he could understand the emotions he was feeling as they came off in thick waves off of Allen.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Lavi loked over to an angered Kanda as he consoled Allen.

"Tyki..." Lavi turned around to his mate, sitting down in one of the chairs, his head in hip lap. Going and kneeling down infront of him, he pet the long hair of his lover. "It'll be okay, Tyki..."

"I failed, as her Knight..." Tyki rasped looking up at Lavi with sad eyes.

"No, you didn't she left voluntarily... No one could have stopped her..." Lavi said wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. "We'll get her back I promise!"

"Road..." Allen sobbed.

**A/n: So alot going on in this chapter, Allen's having a girl, and Roads missing. No that doesn't mean come after me with pitch forks, cause it wont be worth it. But listen guys... Things are gonna get bad, then their gonna get worse, then their gonna go back to bad then maybe, just maybe get better. So look forward to the next chapter: 9.5 "Letters from the Sakanari heir!"**  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!**


	13. Letters from the Sakanari heir!

**A/n: OH MY GOD GUUYYYSSSS, OVER 50 REVIEWS, I'm so happy, and it's all because of you guys! Thanks and enjoy~**

Road skipped down the hall a price of candy clenched in her teeth. "A baby girl, yay!" Road pulled the sweet candy from her mouth and grinned widely.

Turning down another corridor, a large bird flew in from one of the open windows. "Hello," She chimed as it landed on the floor next to her. A parchment was tied securely to its leg. "Come here, is this for me?" Road reached down an untied the letter from the birds leg, and when it was untied, the bird nipped at her finger drawing blood. "Stupid bird!" She growled, the shadows around her growing and outstretching towards the bird. When the bird felt the danger, it flew out the window as quick as it could. Growling she opened the letter and turned heel towards her room.

"Hello young Princess,

I have a serious question to ask you. Do you value your friend, the Prince of the Fire Kingdom? If you care about him as much as you claim to, you will come to me. You have one month to leave the castle, and vow to not return! And if you tell anyone, I swear to you, that dear child in our precious Allen's belly, won't live a day outside it's mothers belly!" The whole walk back to her room Road became more and more furious. Someone had the audacity to try and threaten her and Allen. But he hadn't just threatened them, he had threatened Kanda and Allen's child. Looking down at the bottom of the letter, she wasn't surprised at the family seal placed neatly at the bottom.

"This has to stop!" The small girl growled lowly. "I'll take care of him, no matter what!"

"Tomorrow..." Road sighed sitting up against the top of the gate over looking the city within the fire kingdom. The sun was slowly setting, allowing Road to outstretch her shadows over the fire kingdom. She wasn't looking for anything specific, but just decided to over look the beautiful city bathed in the red after glow the sun left behind.

Yesterday, she had gotten another letter telling her where to go, and when to go. Again telling her if she told anyone, the baby's life would be in danger. But on this letter she had learned that the Sakanari heir was after her because she was so close to Allen. She also learned the Sakanari heir: Yuichi Sakanari was deliberately targeting her. But in her own opinion she knew that she would be gone a long time. And she knew she would hurt everyone by leaving on her own free will, but it was for the best and she would take care of the problem her own way.

Jumping down from the gate, she turned to her room. Once there, she grabbed a piece of parchment, and set to work; writing a letter to her Knight, and Allen. Telling them:

"As you may know, I've left the fire kingdom. No, this isn't like one of my little self adventures I would disappear on for a few days, this time I won't be back. I was told not to say, but Yuichi Sakanari has threatened everything we have ever cared about. I am not going to sit by and allow him to destroy everything! I am leaving the Kingdoms, and I am abandoning my position as Princess of the Shadow Kingdom, to keep my kingdom out of this quarrel. To Allen: I'm sorry... But I'm doing this to protect you, Kanda and the baby. Please understand, I know I do love you and I want you to take care of yourselves while I'm gone! To you, Tyki, I want you not to tell the Earl about any of this, till after Yuichi Sakanari is dead! I will kill him but in the process, I might not return... and for that I'm sorry, I love you all!" Road wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrote her letter.

"Road? Are you in here?" Allen's voice came from outside her door. Grabbing the letter, she quickly hid in the shadows of her room; using her element to even hide from her wind using best friend.

Allen opened the door, and looked around. With a hand on his belly, he walked in to take a better look. His face dropped as he noticed she wasn't there. Leaving the room, Road stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, Allen..." She sighed when she knew he was out of ear shot even for his winds. Grabbing her small bag, she set the note down on the bed, and used the shadows of the night to meet Yuichi.

"I'm here," Road growled opening the door cautiously. Immediately a strong scent hit her nose, causing her to drop down to her knees. She covered her nose quickly.

"Is it unbearable?" Yuichi stepped in to her now slightly blurred line of sight and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. She tried her hardest to look in to his mind, but for some reason it wasn't working.

"What did you do to me?" She growled weakly.

"Lights maiden, a potion I made in to a candle. It's used against shadow elementals!" Road growled and Yuichi simply smirked. "I'm gonna use you, child within eternal dreams... Allen will be mine!"

Road couldn't help but whimper slightly at the dominant aura coming off of Yuichi, it made her submissive side want to kneel. It was only the beginning of a very long bad dream.

**A/n: Okkaaayyyy, So I hope this summed up everyones confusion... Road has done exactly as Yuichi asked, and went to him... But things aren't going to go the way she wanted them to... Lights maiden, is as I described, it is not a real potion nor is it a plant... atlweast not that I know of xD Oh and all of this took place in the last chapter just to clear things up for you guys! But there you have it, 9.5! Look forward to chapter 10: The baby's coming!**


	14. 10 New life

New life

"How long has she been gone?" Cross asked pacing with his hands behind his back, in front of Allen, Kanda, and Tyki.

"It's been two days..." Tyki said with hardly bag emotion to his voice. Allen loped over to Tyki, and noticed the mask the shadow user had placed on himself. Allen couldn't help but let his head drop into his lap in sadness.

"In the letter, she said not to inform the Earl of her departure... What was that stupid girl thinking? And dismissing her duties as Princess... Agh!"

"But Master, she was threatened! You know Road almost as we'll as I do and she wouldn't do something like this without reason!" Allen said defending his best friend. Kanda stood next to his pregnant mate and closed his eyes from the swarm of feelings and and emotions coming off of Allen.

"But she still should not have taken this on her own!" Cross growled. Allen bit back a yell as he tried to reason with his Master.

"But Master, she was only protecting me- ahh-" Kanda immediately snapped his eyes open as he looked down at Allen. The pregnant wind user was holding his bulging stomach? His breathing slightly uneven. Cross watched his adopted son, clutch his belly tightly.

"What is it Moyashi?" Kanda kneeled down next to Allen, as he rubbed the you gets back soothingly.

"It hurts..." Allen groaned.

"Call Komui!" Kanda growled at Tyki, who quickly went to leave the room.

"Wait..." Allen panted for a second before he sat up slowly and ran a shaky hand down his belly. " I'm okay, I'm okay..." He said slowly looking up to meet Kanda's concerned eyes.

"Go get Komui," Kanda said once again to Tyki, ego quickly left the room.

"What is it, boy?" Cross asked looking down at Allen. Allen moved his hair from his face and looked from Cross then to Kanda.

"I dunno... I think it may have been contractions." Allen said unsure. A few weeks previous, Lenalee had explained the birthing process to the pregnant wind user. She had explained that when the baby was ready to come out, it would push against Allen's belly causing the contractions. The closet the contractions, the close it came time to deliver the baby. She had also explained that, because he wasn't female, there is no opening for the baby to come through, so he would have to be cut open. The though had scared Allen, not so much for his own life but for the baby's. but now that he was having contractions he was beginning to worry more and more.

"Allen," Looking over, Komui was walking quickly junto the throne room. Allen smiled at the doctor and shook his head to calm the doctor.

"I'm okay, Komui, I think it was just contractions." Allen said softly as Komui leaned down in front of him. Running his hands over Allen belly, he felt around.

"We'll I won't say she's on time, he'd a bit early... Was that your first contraction?" Komui asked continuing to look over Allen's belly.

Allen shook his head and looked over at Komui. "So, she's early...?"

Komui stood from his kneeling position and put a hand in Allen's head.

"She's only a week early, nothing to worry about. It's normal for a child of her strength to want out early." He smiled down at Allen, but his smile turned to a serious look. "But at the moment I can't stress enough that you need to be in bed! The contractions will get closer and closer over the rest of today and tomorrow, and depending the baby might be born tomorrow night."

"Alright Komui," Allen sighed. "Kanda, help me stand please..." Allen said reaching for his mate. Komui stop out the way.

Kanda helped Allen out of the chair and out the large room. But before leaving, Allen looked back at Cross with a sad look before leaving for his room.

"Something has to be done!" Cross growled turning to look out the window.

* * *

"It'll be okay my lord, please you have to calm down!" Since Allen had left the throne room and gone to his room the contractions had started coming every two hours. A good sign but, the closer the contractions got the more worried everyone got! And Allen was counting every minute if not second, between each contraction.

"But Lenalee, what if something wrong with the baby!?" Allen said in a panicked voice.

"Nothing's wrong with her... She fine... You're just over reacting!" Lenalee said patting Allen's hand, as she scurried around the room making sure everything was okay for the baby's arrival.

"Make sure that she'll have plenty of blanket in her crib, and make sure there's plenty of bit told made by the time she's here, and don't forget-"

"Allen!" Lenalee said cutting off the white haired wind user in his rant. Lenalee let out a huff and Allen looked down at his belly.

"Moyashi, why don't you let Lenalee have the rest of the night off, your irritable and she's tired!" Kanda said walking into the room, with a small plate in his hand. When Allen said nothing, and continued to look down at his swollen belly; Kanda sighed. "Lenalee, you may go."

"Yes Lord Kanda, I will be back in the morning to check on my Lord..." Lenalee said with a small curt not before she looked over at Allen. "Goodnight my Lord." She said quietly leaving the room.

"It's okay to be worried Moyashi." Kanda said going to sit on the edge of the bed next to Allen. The white haired boy looked up at him with year filled gray eyes.

"I just want everything to be okay!"

"I know Moyashi, your letting your emotions and your fear get the best of you, everything will be fine, she has your personality after all!" Kanda said looking down at Allen.

"We decided on Yamira right?" Allen said wiping his eyes with the back if his knuckles. Kanda nodded his head setting the plate down on Allen's lap, the smaller boy nearly leapt out of his skin when he saw the treat on the plate placed in front of him.

The whole time Allen had been pregnant his diet ha changed majorly. He was still eating the same quantities, but not the same food. Normally he would eat all of his favorite foods, but Komui had changed his diet to accommodate the baby more so he wouldn't get upset at every meal. So the sight of Dango on the plate in front of him was a welcoming sight.

"Thank you Kanda!" Allen said kissing Kanda softly on the lips.

"No problem Moyashi, that Knight of yours told me you liked them, so I though you might want some with all the stress and all..." Allen picked up one of the sticks an stuffed all three of the sweet treat into his mouth with a delighted moan of happiness.

When the treat was swallowed, Allen spoke. "I remember the day we met, I had Dango before I went out to the pastures. You were up in a tree listening to my problems..."

Kanda looked over at Allen who had a soft look about his features. Kanda couldn't help but feel happy as he looks down at his pregnant mate he met a little less than a year ago.

"I fell in love instantly... Something about you just figured you were my mate..." Allen said with a smile.

That smile though, soon tuned into a cringe and Allen doubled over against his belly as another contraction racked though his body. Leaving him speechless and Kanda useless as he watched his mate grip the bed sheets with white knuckles and wave of pain. When the contraction finally let up, Allen let out his held breath and breathed unevenly for a second before catching his breath.

"How long since the last one?" Kanda asked.

"An hour and fifty two minutes..." Allen said running a hand through his hair. "Their getting closer..." Waves of worry began to roll off of Allen again as his emotions and fears began to show.

Kanda climbed up next to Allen an laid the white haired boy don against the pillows. "It's okay Moyashi everything will be fine, I promise. Try to get some rest were in for a long day tomorrow." Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's body and pet his hair till he heard Allen yawn. "Sleep well Moyashi..."

* * *

"Kanda I'm scared..." Allen whimpered as his belly became numb.

"It's fine, I'm right here..." Kanda said holding Allen hands, as the white haired boy half sat half laid on their bed.

"You're going to feel me cutting into you, but it's not gonna hurt, okay Allen?" Komui said looking up at Allen from between the boys legs. Allen nodded shakily. "Lenalee make sure you're ready with the towel!" Lenalee nodded as she stood next to her brother for help. "Ready Allen?"

Allen nodded and looked over at Kanda who kissed him gently on his forehead and also nodded. Allen closed his eyes when Komui nodded and lowered the small blade of water to Allen's belly.

Allen could feel the sharp water cutting through his skin, but it didn't hurt, it felt almost tingly as he cut from The top of Allen, to the bottom of Allen's swollen belly. Not daring to open his eyes. A sudden flood of emotions hit the white haired boy. He was feeling Kanda's emotions. Kanda ha never let him feel his emotions like this, the raven must have not realized it, while watching his mate being opened.

Allen cringed as he felt Komui reach inside his belly and pull the baby from Allen's belly. The cord supplying the baby nutrients was cut and the baby was handed to Lenalee; who quickly went to clean the baby. Allen was expertly sown together and healed with Komui's water. Allen finally opened his eyes when he heard a small gasp come from the left of the room.

"Is she okay?" Allen asked panicked as he true to sit up quickly but only stopped in pain. With Kanda's help he say up slowly, and looked around for his baby.

"She fine, and perfectly healthy!" Lenalee said handing Allen a small bundle. Tear rolled down Allen's cheeks as he moved the blanket to look at his baby. Her eyes were open wide as she looks up at her mother with wide gray eyes so much like his own.

"Kanda..." Allen cried looked up to his mate who had tears in his eyes. Allen. Couldn't help hut laugh as he juiced his mates swell off emotions. Kanda quickly turned glaring eyes to Lenalee and Komui, who had their backs turned to to cute couple and their child.

"We'll just leave you two be... We'll tell everyone outside how it went, and that thy can come in, in about five minutes!" Lenalee said following her brother out the room.

"She has your eyes," Kanda said with a thick voice.

"She has your hair..." Allen said moving the blanket so Kanda could see the small patch of raven hair on their daughters head.

"And by the aura coming off of her, she's a wind demon..." Kanda said with a smile as Allen handed their daughter to his mate. Kanda held her with soft arms. Smiling wide for the first time in his life. "She's beautiful, just like her mother!" Kanda said.

"She looks like both of us silly," Allen said reaching over to the bed side table to grab a bottle handing it to Kanda. Kanda held the bottle to his daughter mouth and she quickly latched on with gusto. Soon enough her large gray eyes slowly began to close and she was asleep.

"Is it safe to come in?" Klaus peeked her head in, and before she was given an answer came in with several people behind her.

"Is that her?" Lavi asked, an obviously dumb question that Allen laughed at.

"Yes Lavi, this is Yamira Kanda-Walker heir to the Lightning and Fire kingdoms!" Allen said taking his daughter back from Kanda as he rocked her gently in her sleep.

"She gorgeous," Tyki said, "I only wish Mistress Road were here to see..."

The room grew quiet except the light snoring from the baby girl held gently in Allen's arms.

"It's only right to name her, the god-mother right?" Allen smiled breaking the silence. Allen looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly, wishing his best friend had been the first to see his child.

* * *

"That abomination was born today..." Yuchi growled pacing back an forth.

"Ha, there's nothing you can do now! Allen and Kanda have ha their child and there's nothing you can do about it, she will be guarded from you!" Road spat, a smug smile on her face as she looked up, chained to the wall Yuichi was pacing in front of. He reached down and slapped her across the face. She spat the blood in her mouth out at his feet and grinned evilly. "Hurt me all you want... It makes no difference, Allen and the baby are safe!"

Yuichi reached down and grabbed Road by the chin making her look at him.

"If I can't get to the baby, I'll just have to make Allen wish he hadn't chosen that orphan for a mate!" Yuichi growled throwing her face away wen she growled at him. "I know what I'll do... Maybe getting you pregnant will start something between the kingdoms... Ha, it just might start a war, the Earl of the shadow kingdom hates intermingling of magic.." Road looked up horrified at the plan Yuichi had just spilled to her. She was left for words when he looked down at her. She was scared, very scared.

**There it is babies! Yamira has been born and things have turned for the worst in Roads part. Guys I'm jot gonna lie I would have posted tho earlier but I forgot to write this week and I just finished this chapter like 5 minute before posting, so I could be on time with the update! I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to next weeks chapter 11: "One month later."**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. 11 Three months later

**A/n: Sorry about last week guys, I didn't have any wifi, so heres this weeks chapter~ Enjoy!**

"Who's a pretty girl, you are~" Allen said smiling down at the small baby in his arms. The small child smiled showing her gums to her mother. "Such a pretty girl, yes you Yamira!"

"What a cute sight!" Turning around, the winds in the room picked up, and the child in Allen's arms stopped smiling and looked up at her mother.

"What're you doing here Yuichi?" Allen growled, holding his baby close. "You're not welcome here! If Kanda finds you here, he'll kill you-"

Yuichi cut Allen off with a growl. "I'm not here for you right now, my dear precious Allen. In fact I'm here with a little message about you friend!"

"What'd you do with Road, where is she!" The air in the room grew thick and hot as Allen became more mad. This started to upset the baby in his arms. She began to whimper, and tears began to we'll in her large eyes. Allen shushed her and rocked her gently as he continued to glare gray eyes at him.

"No need to be so upset my dear, your friend his safe, for now... But I'm here to tell you, she's pregnant!" Allen's eyes grew large, and his mouth flew open. Gathering himself, he snarled at Yuichi.

Yuichi simply let out a loud laugh, and a smirk set on his face. "Yes, Precious Allen I did it, and well as for the reason I will let you figure it out yourself. But in the end, I will get what I want!" Yuichi's smirk disappeared as his lips set in a thin line. "I suggest you come for her, because as soon as she has my child, I will have no use for her! But when you come for her, dear Allen... Come alone... If you come with others, I will kill her and the baby if need be, I only want you my precious, precious Allen." Yuichi once again laughed and before Allen could say anything, Yuichi was gone.

Allen woke with a jump as he sat up in bed. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room, to find Kanda walking slowly around the room their baby in his arms. "You made the temperature spike, and it woke her." Kanda said continuing to walk around the room. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Yuichi came to me in my dream..." Allen said meeting his mates now furious eyes.

"But the only one allowed to travel within other people's dreams is..."

"Road..." Allen said with a whisper. "He told me, that she's pregnant..."

"What will you do?"

"I have to go get her back!" Kanda placed his now sleeping child back into her crib, and went over to Allen kneeling down in front of him. He stroked Allen's face.

"I know how much you miss her, but you can't do it alone!" Kanda said with deep blue eyes.

Allen looked down at his lover with a small gentle smile. "I won't do it alone, I'll have you, and Tyki!" Not telling Kanda he would be going without him was the only way to get past his mate.

"Are you satisfied yet?" Road growled sitting in front of Yuichi on her bed.

"I'll never be satisfied till my precious Allen is here by my side!" He says looking down at her, with a sickening smirk on his face. "His face completely dropped when untold him you were pregnant! I loved his expressions, so scared yet so determined at the same time..." Yuichi said with a content sigh as he went to leave the room.

"What are you gonna gain from getting me pregnant?" Road says looking down at her still flat stomach.

"For one I will gain an heir, two because you are the princess of the shadow kingdom and the king hates the mixing of magic between royals and commoners. It will cause a feud between the fire kingdom and the shadow kingdom... Heh, maybe even a war..."

"But why?!"

"All in due time, little princess!" Yuichi left the small room leaving Road to stare at the door in shock.

"I'm sorry Allen, I thought I could handle this on my own... I can't..." She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, crying. "I'm sorry Allen..."

"Hi baby~" Lavi says waving a hand at Yamira and reaching to pick up the small child. "How are you today Yamira?" He lifted the baby up high above him and the baby giggled and reached for the red head.

"Ahh~" the baby cooed.

"Thanks for taking care of her, while we go to this meeting..." Allen said with a sneer as he adjusted his tunic.

"It's no problem at all; I love being with this cute little one," Lavi pulled the baby down close to face. She giggled and grabbed a piece of Lavi's red hair pulling. "Tyki'll be here soon and we were gonna take her out to the gardens."

Lavi said pulling Yamira's hand from his hair. Allen smiled gently and rubbed his child hair, petting her small tuft of raven hair. "Just make sure she isn't in the sun to much!" Allen says before Kanda walks into the room.

"Let's go Moyashi," Kanda says walking over to Lavi and taking his child from the red heads arms. Kissing her lightly on the head he rubs his nose against hers. "Good bye, princess~" Lavi smiled.

He hadn't seen Kanda like this before so this was a new sight to the red head. The raven being gentle and sweet. But it was expected, it was the ravens flesh and blood after all. Lavi just couldn't help the huge grin on his face as Kanda put Yamira back in his arms.

"Ugh, Do we have to go...?" Allen whined.

"We'll only be gone at most two days, Moyashi!"

"I know, but what if she gets lonely?"

"She won't, She's with that red head and his mate, they'll be fine!" Kanda tried to assure his mate as they left the small room. Leaving Lavi holding Yamira's hand up to make her wave at her parents.

"Bye you two," Lavi said as the door shut.

"Maa," Yamira gurgled and Lavi looked down at the small child.

"We're just waiting on Tyki now, then we can go outside, doesn't that sound like fun, huh?" Lavi said in a baby voice, making Yamira smile and show her gums to the red head.

"That's so cute," Lavi perked up at the sound of his mates voice. Turning around Lavi was met with the brunette standing in the door way. "Are you ready?" Tyki asked.

Lavi nodded his head, and stood up, placing Yamira on his hip, he greeted his mate with a kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait till you have our baby," Tyki whispered against Lavi's lips making the red head blush a dark red color.

"M-maybe after all this Yuichi business blows over~"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe!"

"Fine, lets take this little one outside~" Tyki said waving his hand in front of Yamira. The small baby followed the tan hand and reached for it with tiny out stretched hands.

When they made it outside, the sky above was slightly cloudy, hiding the sun from the world underneath. Lavi was grateful for this, this meant that it would be okay to keep Yamira outside.

"Okay, here's a good spot~" Lavi purred as he handed Tyki the blanket to lay out on the grass. He did so and the two knights sat down on the blanket, and Lavi laid Yamira down on her belly in the grass.

"Is it okay to sit her in the grass...?" Tyki asked. Looking down at the small baby with dark raven hair on her head.

"It should be fine," Lavi said watching as she crawled around slowly in the grass. Ever so often almost tipping herself over, Lavi was there to steady her. "Tyki,"

"Hm?" The brunette knight looked over to his mate that was watching Yamira reach for a butterfly that floated past her.

"I wanna have twins," Lavi said not making rue contact with his mate and continuing to watch Yamira.

"Twins?"

"Yes, twins!" Lavi said turning to look at Tyki. A bright smile on the red heads face. "I want twins!"

"Alright," Tyki said cupping Lavi's cheek and kissing him fully in the lips. Lavi pressed into the kiss, till a small giggle made the pull apart.

Looking down at Yamira, Lavi couldn't help the surprised look that took over his face. Yamira was sitting up in the grass on her own, with a bubble of swirling wind surrounding her. "Tyki, you see this right?" Tyki nodded his head as the mates pair continued to watch the baby surrounded by wind.

"I don't think it's a protective bubble... I think she's just doing it in accident so we should be touch it..." Tyki said watching the baby.

Reaching forward Lavi reached into the bubble of wind, and touched the small child who stopped her occasional giggling and the wind around her dissipated. Picking her up, her face twisted up and she began to whimper.

"Tyki, reach in that bag and grab me a bottle please, she's probably sleepy by now." Lavi said as Yamira's whimpering turned into loud whines. Reaching into the bag, Tyki handed the bottle to his mate and Lavi heated the bottle with his powers.

Giving her the slightly warm bottle, she began to suck on it, and after a minute she pushed the bottle away with a yawn. After burping her Lavi rocked her to sleep.

"I think it's a good thing that she doesn't like to cry... Who knows what kind of natural disaster she would have caused!" Tyki chuckled lightly, as he looked at a sleeping Yamira.

"I agree." Lavi said rubbing her raven hair gently.

"T-Tyki..!" Turning slightly to the entrance of the garden both he and Lavi noticed a panting and distressed Lenalee.

"What's up Lenalee?" Lavi said smiling at the green haired girl. When he made eye contact with her, his smile dropped. "What's wrong Lenalee?"

"The Earl's here for the royal meeting... He's demanding where Road is..." Lenalee said. "He wants to see you Tyki.., and he's not happy..." Tyki's face dropped and Lavi placed a hand on his lovers shoulder.

"I guess it's about time we tell him huh..." Tyki said with a sad look.

"Lord Millennium calm down, please!"

"I wanna know where Road is! I haven't a heard from her, or any of you in four months, where the hell is she?"

"Lord Millennium, please sit down..." Allen said as he walked into the room.

"Allen, where's Marian? Hes supposed to be here, not you!" The Earl snarled at the white haired boy and Kanda stepped next to him and looked at him.

"I'm here in place of him. But we have something to tell you... Roads been kidnapped..." Allen said with a sad look on his face.

"She's what...?"

**A/n: And there you have it lovelies... The Earl now knows what happened to Road... his reaction, well lets just say its not gonna be pretty! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter~ Makes sure you REVIEW! I'm getting less and less reviews, come on guys I'm counting on you all! Next chapter: "Going out alone..."**


	16. 12 Going out alone

**A/n: OMG guys I'm sorry this is late but its better than nothing right? I don't have an excuse this time except that I'm lazy... But I am very dissapointed in the lack of reviews! I don't feel up to writing as much if I'm not getting sufficient feed back! Come on guys pick up on the Reviews, I LOVE THEM! Anyways this chapter will make up for my lack of posts! All I can says is enjoy and try not to be to mad at me by the end... (laughs nervously) Hehehe, love you guys! Enjoy!**

"Vaneal!" Allen called whistling to the three tailed fox jumping and reaching for his Guardian up atop its perch.

The blue fox's ears perked and he turned to Allen, and ran towards the white haired boy jumping up into his arms. The three tailed fox yipped happily at being able to see the best friend of his princess. The fox squeaked again when Allen rubbed the fur on its back, causing the bird up on its perch to squeak, in annoyance.

"Sorry Timcanpy," Allen walked over to stroke the soft feathers on his guardians head. Looking down at the fox that was nuzzling his legs he knew it was a good thing that the Earl had brought had brought Roads guardian. He could include the fox in helping being his pregnant best friend back. "I need your help Vaneal," the fox perked at the sound of its name. The fox wasn't always the smartest of the guardians, but he made up for it in a fight. "We're gonna bring back Road!" Allen declared and the blue fox wagged its three tails and yipped at the sound of its owners name. Petting the fox once more Allen left his room, leaving the door open for the fox to leave.

"Now all I have to do... Is wait for Yuichi to reappear in my dreams..." Allen said with an edge to his voice. "Road, I will bring you back, I promise!"

* * *

"It's been long enough hasn't it?" Yuichi asked more to himself than to the weak girl leaning against the wall her bed was against.

"I dunno, how long have I been here?" She growled. A small amount of her strength coming back since Yuichi had blew out the candles hours ago to allow Road to send him through her dream realm.

"Ha, long enough..." Yuichi growled back. "But it's been a week since I last contacted Allen and I think it's about time, that I revisit him."

Road hissed as Yuichi came close to her and grabbed her face. Looking down from her eyes, and looked at the slight bulge in the shadow princess stomach and smirked. Snatching her face away she sat there with her eyes closed. Watching her after a moment, he knew she was focusing her energy on her dream realm. "I'm ready..." She murmured.

"Good," Yuichi smiled as he leaned against the wall his eyes closing as shadows crept into his mind. Withing moment he was asleep and in Roads dream realm. She didn't like going through people's dreams unless she was playing with them. But sending that sick man to Allen's dream scape was the only way to keep her and her baby safe. Even if the baby was buy such a mentally deranged psyco. It was still part if her and nothing would cause her to give up her flesh and blood.

Once Yuichi was within' Allen's dreams and noticed the boy was sitting in a white room, the room had a white piano in it and a single window. He was playing the piano as if it was nothing to him, he swayed slightly with every melody. Without turning at his intruder, he continued to play the beautiful song.

"This is the only thing I remember, from before I was brought in the castle." Allen spoke as he pulled the song to a stop. Turning slightly to Yuichi, Allen looked at Allen with a sad look. "I was an orphan too," Allen said.

"It's alright though Allen because you're-" Allen put up a hand and stopped Yuichi's words with a shake of his head.

"How do I get where you are?" Allen asked his face impassive as he spoke to the blonde in front of him.

"A messenger hawk will be there in the morning to come for you, do not bring anyone!" He growled the last part slightly. Allen just nodded his head, and didn't meet Yuichi's eyes. Allen would stick to his word and come alone, he didn't want to make his mate and everyone worry but, he would save Road, and her soon to be baby. It was worth it.

"Allen, I love you..." Yuichi said confidently. Allen turned to Yuichi his brows knitted together as he growled at the blonde.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because my dear I-" Yuichi was thrown against the white wall behind him by a strong gust of wind.

"Leave!"

Yuichi looked up at Allen with almost sad eyes before he disappeared from Allen's dream. Turning back to the piano, Allen began to play the soothing song that flowed from his fingers.

* * *

Allen woke up early in the morning, looking out his window it was still dark outside. Obviously still hours before the sun would rise. Moving Kanda's arm from around his waist, the raven groaned, and mumbled something incoherent as Allen sat up from their bed, and Kanda rolled over and burrowed farther into the blanket searching for warmth. Standing from the bed, he could hear Yamira making small sounds from her crib near their bed. Looking down At the small child he was met with eyes as gray as his.

"Hello gorgeous," he whispered reaching in to pick up his baby girl. He held her in his arms and and he rubbed a finger against her cheek and she grabbed it, clutching it tight in her tiny chubby fingers. "Mommy loves you so much Yamira," Allen said as tears swelled in his eyes. "You won't remember why of this once your older, but I'm leaving, but I promise baby I'll be back soon!" Yamira yawned in his arms and she continued to hold her mothers fingers.

Bringing his face down, he kissed his child gently on the cheek and she smiled sleepily and yawned again. Placing her back in her crib Allen rubbed gentle fingers over her small amount of raven hair. "Sleep well baby girl..." He walked away from the crib slowly, dressing quietly so not to wake Kanda. He grabbed a small bag full of several clothes, going into his bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror. He was met with determination in his gray eyes, and something else. Uncertainty, fear, discomfort? Maybe a small amount of all three. Splashing his face with water and drying it, he pushed himself away from the counter. Entering his room, he looked out the window, small rays of light were beginning to show over the horizon. Going over to the bed, Allen looks down at the peaceful sleeping Dave of his mate. He couldn't help but smile a sad smile as he leaned down and brushed his bangs out his fave and pressed soft lips to his mates pale ones. Without waking the raven, Allen turned from his bed. He hated to leave without a word to Kanda, but it had to be done. Yuichi wanted him alone or he would kill Road and her baby!

Opening the door to their room, he looked from Kanda to his baby, both sleeping peacefully. He hated to do this to them, but his best friend needed to be saved! Whistling a quick whistle his guardian up on its perched pulled his face from his feathers and shook himself. Flapping his wings a few silent times, Timcanpy flew over to Allen and perched up on his owners shoulder. Shutting the door quietly Allen made his way downstairs. Whistling again, this time longer, Allen called for Vaneal. The fox bounded down the many flights of stairs. It's three tails flopping behind him. Ending up at Allen's feet, he yipped. Patting the fox on the head, Allen headed for the kitchen door. Silently leaving the castle Allen waited for the messenger hawk. After about 5 minutes, the hawk flew circles around Allen's head. With a final sigh, he looked back at the castle. Whispering a quiet 'sorry' to all the people that would be worried about him once they realized he was gone. Looking up to the hawk it began to fly away. Following the bird. The only thing the white haired boy regretted was not telling his mate and knight that he was leaving. But he was doing this for his best friend.

* * *

The bird let out a screech, looking up against the dessert sun. Allen looked ahead and in front of him was a small forest. He had heard about this forest. It sat on the edge of the desert that connected the shadow an d fire kingdom. He had heard of this forest when he was in school. Not many people ever made it out the forest. There was a reason it was called: Sombras de não retorno, shadows of no return. If you did not have someone of shadow magic with you, it was likely you would be swallowed into the darkness of the forest itself. The only ones to ever escape the forest alive were two shadow users, a lightning user, and a fire user. Two people from each kingdom's research department had been sent. And only four of the six were the only ones to comeback.

Allen couldn't help but be slightly skeptical about going into the forbidden and dangerous forest. But he had to, shaking himself, he shook his fear off and continued to follow the hawk into the forest. Stopping at the edge, Timcanpy began to flap his wings wildly from atop Allen's head, reaching up to pat his bird on the head, Allen tried to soothe his guardians worries. Looking into the forest, Allen was met with silence. The forest was way to quiet for his liking. Looking down at Vaneal, the foxes three tails were fluffed, and there was a low growl coming from his throat. Nudging the fox gently with his foot, he looked up at him. Allen was lucky the Vaneal was a shadow fox. If needed his help he would only need to release the red band on the base of the foxes tails. Taking a calming breath. He continued into the forest, Vaneal followed, his instincts telling him not to be in the forest. He followed Allen anyways.

Once deep in the forest, Allen finally found himself in front if a large cabin. There was no doubt about it, this was where Yuichi was holding Road. Pushing the door open, Timcanpy flew off of his head, and let out a screech. Vaneal darted from between his feet and into the cabin, following the fox. Allen came to a room, Vaneal was scratching his claws against the wooden door in his way. Opening the door, Vaneal ran inside and jumped on the bed and curled around the figure on the bed. "Road..." Allen couldn't help the hitch in his voice as he walked into the room.

"Allen!" The girl screamed getting up from the bed and running to Allen. The first thing he noticed was how pale she looked, even of her skin was dark, she was still pale. The second thing he noticed was the slightly swollen belly she was sporting. She was also skinny, her cheeks weren't as full as they normally are and her arms were weak. "Allen, I knew you would come for me!" She cried into his chest. He didn't like this, his best friend was never this weak and helpless. She had been here to long, normally for a submissive she was pretty feisty, but now she had been brought down to her naturally submissive state. He hated this, this was not his best friend!

"Road, I'm going to get you out of here!" Allen said picking up the girl bridal style and walking back to the front of the cabin. Once back at the front door, he kneeled down placing Road on her knees next to Vaneal. "Take of his restraint and he'll carry you back home." Allen said standing and holding our his hand for Timcanpy to perch on. Road reached down and touched the deal on the red band on Vaneal's tails. The band dropped to the floor and shadows burst up from the ground around the fox. When the shadows disappeared a large fox, big enough to carry several people, appeared in front of Road and Allen. To say the least Allen was surprised. He didn't think Vaneal was such a large guardian. Roughly he was the size of an overgrown Timber wolf.

Helping Road up, and placed her up on Vaneal's back and had her hold on go neck. Petting Timcanpy lightly on the head he touched the band around the birds ankle. The bird burst into flames and shot up in the air. When the flames dispersed, a large Phoenix appeared in front of them.

"Tim, I want you to lead Vaneal and Road back home! Do not stop till you get there!" Allen said running his finger through his guardians feathers. Timcanpy let out a loud screech and flew over to Vaneal. Vaneal stomped his large paw against the ground and Allen walked over to Road and placed a kiss against her forehead. "You're safe now," Allen said with a smile. Road knew there was more to it, than Allen let on.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you, but you're more important right now! I love you Road," Allen's smile became sad as he hit Vaneal and the fox let out a growl and took off running.

"Allen!" Road screamed reaching out for him, but Allen was disappearing fast as Vaneal bobbed and weaves easily through the forest. She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face.

Allen continued to smile even after Road was gone. He was happy she was safe.

"That was very noble of you..." Allen knew Yuichi had been watching it all.

"She safe that's all that matters..." He said looking, into the forest where Road had dissapeared on her guardian.

"Is your own well being not of any worry?" Allen could feel Yuichi directly behind him.

Yuichi moved Allen's hair from his neck and placed a kiss there. Before Allen could retaliate, he felt a sharp pain course through his belly. Cringing, sever pressure made the white haired boy collapsed to the ground. Yuichi let out a cackle. "All mine!" He screeched continuing to laugh. Yuichi looked down at the collapsed sight of his prince. "Stand up!" Allen stood on weak legs and looked at Yuichi with empty gray eyes. Allen's eyes no longer held any depth. He no longer had any control over his body either. "Come with me my dear,"

"Yes, Yuichi-sama..." Allen followed. In his mind he was screaming for his body to stop. He didn't want this.

Yuichi shut the door behind them; trapping Allen inside the cabin. He would make sure that as soon as his child within Road was born, he would kill her. But for now, Yuichi was focused on the vulnerable white haired boy standing in front of him he smirked and advanced on his prince.

**A/n: Try not to be to mad at me guys, it had to be done... _REVIEW!_ Next chapter: "Following orders"**


	17. Dominant boundaries!

"Allen my dear, come here!" Yuichi called from his room. In Allen's head he was screaming for his body to cease its movements and not follow the orders. But his body moved on its own, and he found himself in Yuichi's room. "Take off your shirt,"

Allen's body did as ordered and Yuichi had a nice view of Allen's well sculpted belly. Since he had, had Yamira, he had worked his body to get back to the way it was before he got pregnant. Not that it needed much work, Yamira hadn't made his belly to much big.

"You don't even look like you've ever even had a baby..." Yuichi grit through his teeth, as he pulled Allen by his waist and wrapped his arms around the small of Allen's back. Allen felt disgusted as Yuichi rubbed his finger up an down Allen's back as he looked Allen's body over. His face contorted in disgust as he seemed to pear at something near Allen's collar bone. Allen knew exactly what the man was looking at and he couldn't help but smirk, on the inside. Yuichi had spotted his mate mark with Kanda.

Yuichi looked up at Allen's impassive face, and growled. Reaching up, Yuichi went to touch the mate mark and Allen hisses mentally. Yuichi's hand was instantly repeled back as he touched the mate mark. Something sparked and went through Allen's body that caused him to mentally recoil. Yuichi looked down at his hand and noted that the skin was burnt and a deep bluish-black color. He hissed out loud.

Ever so often an unmated dominant, will become desperate to produce and heir to their name. They would even on occasions steal a mated submissive. If said dominant got to physical with that submissive, the submissive's body and magic would try to repel said dominant. The magic of the submissive would recognize the magic with the opposite dominantly magic different than their mated. The magic, trying to protect its submissive off of instinct would try its hardest to keep away from dominant.

When a mate mark is formed. A small amount of the dominants magic is transferred into the submissive. So when ever a submissive is attacked or other wise the submissive's mate mark is touched, said magic is released in order to protect the submissive, most the time hurting the other dominant with the magic from the submissive's mate. Hence why majority dominant don't allow other dominant's to touch their submissive in any way.

The same goes for any mated dominant. When a mate mark in made by a dominant, the submissive's magic, flows into the dominant upon fluid contact. The mate mark is formed with out the submissive having to bite their dominant. Avoiding conflict in most relationships. But if an unmated submissive happens to touch a mated dominant's mate mark, even by chance of accident, the submissive will be repelled instantly by the dominant's mates magic. Either way it goes the rules of magic go as, it's impossible for an unmated dominant or submissive to force themselves in the opposite, as mated.

But if the dominant happens to ignore this defensive show of magic, and forces their self inside the submissive's body, through vaginal or anal. The magic of the mated submissive's, dominant will corse through the unmated dominant's body. Either killing them or forever injuring the unmated dominant to the point where they will never be able to mate.

"I must find a way to forcibly remove your mate mark, from that disgusting man." Yuichi hissed.

Allen screamed and plead in his head for Yuichi not not even dare think such a thing. But to his displeasure his words did not reach the blond in front of him.

* * *

A surge if energy coursed through Kanda as he sat in bed rocking his child. Kanda knew what the feeling was, though he had never felt it before, his heart knew exactly what it meant.

"Lenalee!" The raven called, standing from the bed and waking slowly around the room, so to make his baby fall asleep faster. To his relief she yawned and her eyes slowly slid shut.

"Yes, Lord Kanda?" The green haired girl asked peaking into the room. She noticed her lord had still not returned. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that crossed her heart.

Laying his sleeping child down in her crib next to his and Allen's bed. The raven turned to his mates personal maid. "What happens when another dominant touches a mated submissive?" Kanda was praying he was wrong about his theory.

"The magic produced from the mate mark will try to send them away..." She said coming into the room with an eyebrows raised.

Kanda's brow knitted together as he realized that his theory was true. He was confused at the fact that Allen wasn't at his side in the morning when he woke up. Deciding that his lover was just somewhere in the castle eating something, he picked up his already awake child and dressed for the days meetings.

About mid day, Kanda had yet to see his Moyashi. Slightly worried, Kanda ordered for Lavi to look for his charge. Not that the red head needed to be ordered. He didn't even let the raven finish telling him what to do before he was sprinting off looking for his lord. When Lavi returned to him later in the evening, he became excessively worried. No one had seen Allen all day. He knew down thing was wrong but he refused to believe it. And now that the energy had flowed through his body. He knew exactly where his mate was, and he was pissed at the fact that Allen had disobeyed him.

"What is it, My lord?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"That damned Moyashi!" Kanda slammed his fist down against the wood framing their bed. The wood shattered in the inside and splintered.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked again, this time in a more worried than curious tone.

"Allen went after Road!" Kanda growled and Lenalee's hands shot up to her mouth as she gasped.

"No..." She whispered. "That means..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence half afraid of Kanda's reaction.

"I want every single available guard out looking for him now!" He growled turning deep blue eyes in the green haired girl.

"R-right away!" She bowed quickly and went to tell Lavi what she had been told.

"Why..." Kanda hissed, looking over to his child who slept peacefully, oblivious to her missing mother. "Yamira and I need you, how could you do this!" The ravens pride would not allow him to cry even if his heart was broken.

Running his fingers gently over Yamira's cheek he turned away from her an headed to the door. Ordering the closest maid to the room to watch his child. He order for his knight to be brought to him. He would find Allen and bring him home, killing Yuichi in the process, he vowed to destroy the blonde that dared to take his mate away from him.

* * *

Yuichi pressed his lips to Allen's chest and trailed the light kisses down the white haired boys belly and abs. Allen was completely and utterly disgusted with the way Yuichi touched his body. His hands roamed and touched as he explored Allen's now naked body. Yuichi of course knew there was a limit behind how far he could go with touching his white haired beauty but he pressed on, knowing his boundaries.

Allen laid sprawled out on Yuichi's bed, hemisphere face completely passive as he was completely inactive on the outside. While the Allen on the inside was repulsed by the way he was being fondled.

"I knew I should have let Kanda kill you when he had the chance!" Allen gritted out mentally as Yuichi's lips traveled lower till they met the sensitive skin below Allen's navel. Allen first initiative was to close his legs instantly, but his body didn't listen to him as he continued to lay motionless, and helpless to Yuichi's barrage of touches.

"I'm a little dissipointed that you can't make any sounds but if I hadn't injected you with the poison from those serpents you would have faught back!" Yuichi purred as his tongue travelled slowly down to Alkens manhood. "But in the end, I win, and I have you to myself. After I find away to remove your mate mark, we will be leaving this realm!"

Allen was shocked to say the least. He thought Yuichi would dumb enough to stay around the three kingdoms but he had already come up with a plan. Allen was far from pleased. He couldn't help but wonder. Would he ever see Kanda and Yamira again. His eyes began to water.

Allen was snapped from his thoughts as he felt something warm engulf him. Screaming out, he shut his eyes. Something his body actually did. The tears that had been in his eyes from his thoughts of his mate an child fell as Yuichi's mouth engulfed Allen. He felt like screaming. He didn't want this, this wasn't like it was when Kanda touched him, he felt dirty and disgusting in every way. He was revolted. Allen screamed and cried in his head as Yuichi worked his completely limp member.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed for his mate.

* * *

"Allen..." Kanda turned at the sound if his mate screaming his name. Terrified. Was the only thing that came to mind as his mates scream echoed through his head.

"Don't worry, Allen, I'm coming for you!" Kanda snarled as he stormed though the castle, searching for answers.

**A/n: Ohhhhhh, and there it is, 12.5 just for you guys, I hope you enjoyed, though I'm pretty sure all of you probably hate me at the moment. But I told you when Road left. Things would get bad, the worse, then go back to bad before they would get good... Sorry guys but this is all for the plot. Don't forget, I love you guys, but don't forget to ****REVIEW**** please, I got some good feed back last time... If like to see even more this time! Until next time: "Removal?!"**


	18. 13 Removal!

**A/n: Real quick before the story starts, the italcs are in Allen's head. Alright guys, Enjoy~ **

Lenalee stood with Yamira on her hip, at the top of the stairs as Kanda paced around the bottom floor. Swearing and cussing and accusing everyone that crossed his path for answers.

"Where is he?!" The raven roared as he continued to pace the bottom floor almost like a cages animal. She could literally feel the heat coming off of him. As he tried not to release his magic.

"Maa," Yamira cooed as she played with Lenalee's shoulder length green hair. Lenalee looked down at the baby in her hand and sigh. She could only guess where her Lord had gone.

"Lenalee, come with me quickly!" Cross growled, as he took Yamira from her arms and placed her in Klauds arms.

"What is it, my king?" She asked following him down stairs where Kanda was still raging.

"Prince Yuu, come with me as well!" Cross walked past Kanda, the raven growled at Cross but followed anyways, sensing the urgency in the Kings voice. Following the red head king to the throne room. Lenalee and Kanda are surprised at what they find on the floor.n

Road lay against Vaneal's belly the fox was half curled around her still in its unsealed form. Road lay their panting lightly, her hand clutching lightly on the foxes blue fur. Vaneal's eyes were trained on everyone in the room. Tyki also stood next to the fox, alert and focused. He wasn't gonna slack off in the least now that his princess had been returned.

Running forward, Kanda heard a loud growl from Vaneal, Lenalee obviously soothed the foxes worries cause he stopped growling and laid his head down on the floor not moving so as not to disturb his master.

"Road, are you okay?" Lenalee asked in a calm voice. Her hands swelling with water as she ran them over Roads body from head to toe. Lenalee quickly picked up on the fever the girl was running, it wasn't to bad, but needed to be treated.

"So it's true..." Kanda said, his eyes training on the slight bulge of Roads belly. He wasn't surprised, but he was at the same time. Such an independent submissive had gotten pregnant, and not by her mate.

Kanda couldn't help but growl. Yuichi had over powered a submissive that was not his own. The act alone was worthy of death. Kanda was glad that there was no way Yuichi could do anything to Allen as long as their mate mark stayed in place. But Yuichi was a weasel, he would find away to remove the mate mark If they didn't find Allen soon.

"Road, where is Allen?" Kanda tried to contain the anxiety that was rising in his chest.

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes. Kanda was scared. For the first time in his life, he was terrified. The tears ran down her dark cheeks and she held her slightly swollen belly, tightly. "He- he told me he was coming... He... He said- he said he would be right behind me...!" She cried trying to force the tears away with her hand as she cried. But the tears kept coming. "He told me... I was more important!" She wailed as Vaneal purred and tried to calm his master. Tyki reaches down next to Road and picked her up bridal style.

"I think that's enough for today, Lord Kanda..." Tyki said holding a sobbing Road close to him, she clutched his shirt with one hand, and had her other wrapped around her belly.

"Vaneal brought Road back?" Kanda asked turning to Lavi who was standing unnervingly quietly in the corner. Lavi nodded his head. "Tim too?" Lavi nodded again.

Kanda turned on his heel. Now that Road was safe, Kanda could go after Yuichi. This he would defiantly do! Bringing his fingers to his lips, he whistled, a long whistle. The brown and black blotched cat bounded down the stair well, and sat in front of Kanda. Rubbing the cats head, Kanda looked at his gaurdian. "We're going on a little trip Sariah..." Kanda said walking back up stairs. The cat followed quickly behind at Kanda's heels. Making it up to his and Allen's room, Kanda looked up at the large Phoenix perched on the window sill. "Timcanpy, can you show me where Allen is?" Kanda asked sincerely staring the bird down. The bird seemed to convey Kanda's feelings and nodded its head as it understood what he was asking. Flapping his wings he flew out the window and circled around the front of the castle.

Running down stairs, Kanda stood outside. Reaching for Sariah's collar he touched the seal on the red band and it dropped to the ground with a dull 'thud'. Lightning crackled around the cat and they grew bright enough to blind anyone who didn't use lightning or light magic. When the lightning was gone. Sariah stood infornt of Kanda. Her pelt still brown and blotched with black, but she had two huge fangs petruding from her upper lip. She resembled the saber tooth tiger from prehistoric times. She let out a loud growl and stomped her foot on the ground shaking the ground under him slightly.

"Are you going after Allen?" Turning around, Kanda met eyes with Lavi and narrowed his eyes.

"There's no point in telling you not to come, is there?" Kanda said noting the horse saddled next to the red head.

"Nope!" The red head grinned jumping up on his horse.

"I'm coming as well my lord!" Marie said coming up from behind Lavi, also on a horse. Kanda nodded knowing he couldn't stop his guard and his mates guard from coming with him. He quickly mounted Sariah's back and looked up at Allen's guardian circling them.

"You don't honestly think you're going with out me do you love?" Lavi turned and looked down Tyki. The brunette looked up at his lover and they seemed to be having a mental conversation. You could see it in their eyes.

"This is something I have to do, I let my lord get away once, and I have to get him back!" Lavi said reaching down to cup Tyki's cheek. Brushing some of his brunette hair away from his face. "I'll be fine, this is what all of my training for all these years have led up to!"

"Yes, love but-"

"I know you know how it feels, when Road was missing, you wanted to do everything by yourself to retrieve her... So let me do this!" Lavi said a gently smile on his lips as he tried to reassure his mate and lover. Tyki sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"I understand love, no matter how bad I want to rip that bastards ball off for touching my princess, I'll let you all handle it. I'll stay and protect the castle!" Tyki said standing up on his toes to meet Lavi; who was leaning down on his horse to kiss Tyki. "If you need me love, I'll be there in an instant!" Tyki said backing away from Lavi an smiling sadly at him.

"I love you!"

"And I love you, boy, stay safe!"

Lavi looked over to Kanda and nodded his head. Kanda nodded in silent agreement, and gripped Sariah's fur. Whistling Kanda signaled to Tim that he was ready, and the bird flew off at s high speed. Leaning in close to His guardians ear he whispered to Sariah. "Follow him!" He gripped her fur and she took off, running at full speed, her long legs bounding hard against the ground as she followed the Phoenix. Lavi and Marie clicked their reigns and were close on Sariah's long fluffy tail.

"Don't worry Allen, were coming for you!"

* * *

_"Wake up Allen," Allen didn't know that voice. Opening his eyes he realized, he was surrounded by darkness. He was in his head still. _

_"Who's there?" Allen called._

_"My dear boy," Turning, Allen found himself blinded as the room went completely white. Opening his eyes once more he realized he was in the piano room. The white piano across from the white leather couch drew him in. Going and sitting at the piano his fingers moved on his own. He played the piano as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The song was beautiful and it seemed to soothe the white haired boy. He had completely forgotten about the voice till he turned to the window in the room, and a figure stood there watching him. The song stopped abruptly, and his fingers fell from the piano keys. "Dear Allen..."_

_"Who are you, why are you here?" _

_"Do you ever wander why this is the only room you are able to remember from when you were young. Or why you're able to play that song without memory of how you know it, or why you were abandoned?" The figure asked. Allen stood from the bench and went over to the window. Touching the window, the figures hand also touched the window. Allen received a jolt up his arm, and the room changed._

_Looking up, Allen faced a man with dark skin and and short and slightly spiked brown hair. Looking down, he realized he was chained to a large stone chair. He struggled, but to no avail, he couldn't break free so he went with glaring up at the man in front of him. Allen looked him up and down, his skin was the same color as Road, and Tyki's, did the mean they were related? No, it didn't necessarily mean they were related. Road and Tyki weren't related, even if their skin was the same color. Actually their were a few different people that lived in the shadow kingdom that had dark skin. Allen could actually name a few; like Jesdero and Devvito Road's attendant, he knew of more but he don't know their names._

_"Who... Are you?" Allen asked the man._

_"My name is Neah Campbell, and I am part of you Allen..." The man said with an almost... Sad smile?_

_"What do you want with me?" Allen questioned._

_"To help you, I want to help fulfill my duty to Mana..." Allen's eyes widened at that name. For some reason, that name made Allen's heart hurt. He didn't know why but for some reason that name meant something to him, but he didn't know why. "You still don't remember..." Neah sighed and leaned in close to Allen. "And you Allen, have become a mad puppet in this game..."_

_"What are you talking about? Who is Mana... And what game are you talking about?!" Allen asked, he was letting his fear turn into anger. He didn't know how to feel about these feeling this person was making him feel. "What do you want with me?" Allen gritted out, asking the same question. _

_Neah continued to stand there with his smile on his face. "I want to help you Allen, I have power that can help you to get out of this mess you're in right now... Believe it or not... This guy, Yuichi Sakanari... He's in on the game too..." Neah said with a sigh."I'm actually a little bit surprised that it actually got this far!" _

_"How can you help me..." Allen asked cautiously._

_"There's a power deep in you, that I can awaken..." Neah said touching a finger to Allen's chest. "If you're willing to allow me to help."_

_Allen closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself. He knew the situation he was in was bad. There was no one to lead him to where he was being held. Road was in bad condition, and couldn't lead Kanda and the others to him. Tim could always lead them to him, but he didn't know how long that would take. He didn't want to risk being away from Yamira and Kanda that long. Looking up his gray eyes met Neah's golden ones. They were so much like Roads._

_"Alright, I'll allow you to help me." Allen said and the chains around his body and the chair slackened the dissapeared. Standing, Neah held his hand out to Allen. Allen took it, and when he touched hands with the dark skinned man, another jolt traveled through his body. _

_"Good idea, dear boy..." _Allen's eyes closed, and when they opened again, he was staring up at the wooden ceiling of the cabin he was trapped in.

The first thing he noticed was that he opened his eyes on his own. He was no longer in his unconscious robotic state. He was himself again. Looking around, he realized it was dark in the room, apparently night time outside. Looking down next to him, he noticed the tan skin of the man next to him. He was laying next to Yuichi Sakanari. He instantly ft the bile rose in his throat, but he fought it down when the man stirred.

"My sweet, you're awake..." He mumbled looking at Allen. Allen sat up next to Yuichi, quicker than he probably should have, his head swam and he felt sick to his stomach. "Are you alright, dear Allen?"

Allen growled inwardly. "I have a question..."

Yuichi cursed himself, he knew he should have given Allen another dosage of the poison. "What is it, my dear..." He asked cautiously. Now that Allen was fully awake he could use his magic whenever. This was not looking good for the Sakanari heir.

"You said we would be leaving this realm when you removed my mate mark," Allen touched his hand to the mate mark on Allen's collarbone. He fought the urge to just throw Yuichi back with a blast of wind and run for it. "Where would we go, why would we go? Is there a reason behind it all? What are you playing at?" Allen grew more confident as he asked the questions. Yuichi moved backwards slowly, reaching for the poison he was keeping in the bed side table, before he was caught of guard by Allen onslaught if questions. "Who are you working for? And why do they want me?!" Allen growled his barrage of question.

Yuichi's hands grasped the poison, but before he could get a good enough grip on it to put it in Allen, he was thrown up against the wall behind him.

Allen's bangs covered his eyes as the air around the two of them became threateningly thin. Yuichi could barely breath as Allen got up to stand infornt of him. Yuichi was pinned to the wall by the wind in the room.

Yuichi struggled to look down at Allen as the white haired boy stood in front of him. Allen's skin was now dark, an his hair seemed a few inches longer, and when he looked up at the blonde he noticed that his eyes were golden in color. "N...no... It can't... Be...!" Yuichi gasped a he talked. Allen smirked and he raised his hand, flames crept around the floor; consuming the wooden floor underneath them. To say the least Yiichi was terrified.

"Tell me what you're orders were." Allen's voice was slightly deeper than normal. Allen obviously wasn't himself anymore. And Yuichi knew exactly who he was.

The air around his throat, loosened enough to allow him to talk. "I know who you are, my superiors told me who you were... You're Neah, they knew that you were still alive and warned me..." Yuichi said looking down at the smirking white haired boy.

"Orders!" 'Neah' growled, and Yuichi flinched at the force behind Allen's deepened voice.

"My superiors told me, when Allen Walker was brought into the castle and made the prince, I was to get close to him. That was the reason I tried to become his knight. But after be picked that idiotic red head, I had to go to other measures. But after the first day I saw him in person so many years ago I fell in love with him. I knew he was to be my mate... But when he fell for that orphaned rat known as the King if the lightning kingdom! It didn't only become about my orders, I felt I had to do this for myself." Yuichi explained. "Bit my orders were to get close to Allen, capture him and bring him back to my original realm..." He said swallowing the lump that was growing in his throat, from the smirk that was growing on Allen's face.

"I see..." 'Neah' said looking up at Yuichi. "Anything else?" Yuichi shook his head vigorously. "Then I no longer have any use for you, I'm sure I'll be doing Allen a favor by killing you."

Yuichi began to struggle against his invisible restraints. "No please! I want to be with Allen, you can't kill me!" By now the fire had began to consume the house completely. Allen had trapped himself within a bubble if air so he wasn't affected by the growing and ever consuming silver flames. Yuichi the vremember the name the white haired not had been given by the villagers when he mastered fire magic: "The silver wind among the flames..." Yuichi breathed.

Shadows crept up from around the room and locked around Yuichi's wrists, ankles, and neck. Tying him to the wall that was slowly being consumed by the flames. 'Neah' cackled as he began to walk away from Yuichi who was screaming and trying to break free from the shadow restraints. "Allen I love you!" He screamed before the flames began to eat away at his body. Allen took steps out the house, and 'Neah' looked around through Allen's eyes.

"Very soon my boy..." 'Neah' mumbled.

"Allen!" Turning he caught sight of Allen's mate in the back of his guardian. He decided he had done enough for now and returned to Allen's concious mind. The dark skin color faded and his eyes went back to gray as he fell towards the ground. Kanda jumped from Sariah's back and caught the white haired boy before he could hit the ground.

Kanda looked down at the face if his mate. Sure that he had seen a different face not moments before. Shaking if off as a trick of lighting, he stroked the cheek of his mate. He couldn't help the feeling that swelled inside him as he held Allen. His white haired mate began to stir, and not long after watery gray eyes made contact with deep blue ones.

"Kanda!" Allen cried clutching on to Kanda as the raven held him close. "I knew you would come for me..." He sobbed into Kanda's chest.

"I didn't really need to do much though..." Kanda murmured looking up at the now burning building infornt of him.

Lavi whistled behind them as he sat and watched the silver flames consume the house. "You did all this Allen? Man, I'm glad I'm never on your bad side..." The red head said trying to laugh off the nervousness he had felt for his lord.

"Prince Allen, is Yuichi inside...?" Marie asked. Allen nodded slightly and Kanda looked down at Allen.

"I'm glad you're safe Moyashi..." Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's forehead and Allen smiled weakly. Trying to stand, Allen pushed Kanda away and ran over to a tree and released the remaints if the poison in his system. Before falling to his knees, Kanda caught him by his waist and led him over to Sariah. Placing him on the large cats back Kanda got back on his guardians back and she moved to exit the strange forest.

"Man, I wanted to kick his ass so bad!" Lavi groaned as his nudged his horses side to slowly follow after Kanda.

"How did you find me..." Allen asked weakly, his head leaning against Kanda's chest. Kanda pointed upward to the bird in the sky. Allen smiled weakly as he caught sight sight of the yellow phoenix in the sky. "Thanks Tim," the bird screeched as he seemed to hear Allen gratitude. Allen Jose up slight as a though crossed his mind. He looked up to Kanda with pleading eyes. "How's Road, she's safe right?!"

"Yes Moyashi she's fine, but for now, you need to worry about yourself!" Kanda soothed stroking Allen's hair, trying to calm his mate.

"Okay..."

"You're safe Moyashi... And I'm taking you home!" Allen smiled at that, he was finally going home.

**A/n: Well well well... Finally, after all those chapters Yuichi's finally gone! Are you guys satisfied with the way he died? I bet most of you were wishing and hoping for Kanda to be the one to kill him, but I thought it better to go down that way~ sorry! Oh, and what do you guys think about the plot? It's deepened huh? What do you thinks going on, and what do you think Neah and Mana have to do with it? Well you'll just have to see, now won't you! Oh and thank you MercenaryCrime for you thoughts, you seemed to tea my mind in the plot! You know something others don't! Keep it to yourself! But anyways as do the next chapter: "Rest and Recovery, I want you!" Look foreward to it! Bye guys don't forget to ****_REVIEW! OH AND THIS IS BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF ALL, I better get some good feed back for my hard work! It's all for you guys!_**


	19. 14 Rest and Recovery, I need you!

Rest and Recovery, I want you!

Allen tossed and turned in the bed next to Kanda, whimpers and whines left the smaller male as he slept restlessly next to him. There was no way Kanda was gonna sleep while his mate was trying to fight off the fear that had consumed him.

Allen jerked in his sleep, and Kanda tightened his grip on the white haired boys waist as he tried to soothe his mate. Komui had told Kanda that Allen would possibly be asleep for a few days, due to the small amounts of the serpents poison in his system and all the stress the prince had gone through. Kanda understood completely, but it didn't help that he couldn't aid his mate in his fight.

Kanda growled. "What good of a dominant am I, if I can't even help him through this!" His fist clenched as he rasped to himself. Komui had given Allen the antidote to the serpents poison, but it would take time for it to flush out the affects and remaints of poison in his system.

"Stay strong for him, he needs you most right now!" Komui had told him. Kanda had only left the bed a few times in the two days Allen had been asleep, three times to make sure Yamira was okay, each time Lenalee had shooed him away reassuring him that she was safe with her. Once to use the bathroom, and a handful of times to change Allen's clothes. After two times of changing Allen's soiled clothes, the first day, Kanda decided that instead of just completely redressing him, he just put him in a pair of underclothes and some shorts.

Kanda in no way blamed Allen for anything that happened, or for the state he was currently in, Kanda just hoped Allen would wake soon, and go back to his normal self.

"N- no! Leave me alone!" Allen thrashed around in his sleep and Kanda tightened his grip on Allen's waist pulling his sweat covered body closer to him. The temperature in the room grew icy cold as Allen continued to thrash, earning Kanda a kick to the knee, a knee to the stomach and a slap in the face. He just continued to hold the boy, trying to soothe him with his aura. "No, dont touch me, there, please I don't want that!" Letting his aura engulf the boy under him, Allen began to slowly calm his thrashing till he lay there panting hard against Kanda's chest.

"Are you okay, Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a soft voice, holding Allen tightly to his chest.

"K- Kanda..." Allen whimpered grasping on to Kanda's shirt. Kanda looked down at his half lidded gray eyes. Moving the hair from his sweaty face Kanda let a small smile on his face as he tried to soothe Allen. "Did I do this...?" He asked reaching up with a shaky hand to touch Kanda's now red cheek. He sighed when the temperature began to go back to normal. Nodding his head curtly, he head Allen gasp, and looked into the watery gray eyes. Pulling Allen against him more, he put his hand on the white hair and stroked it.

"It's not your fault!" Kanda growled. Allen sniffled, against his chest and he felt Allen shift against him.

Looking down, Allen leaned up and pressed his lips to Kanda's the kiss was hot and full of want. Allen pushed his tongue into Kanda's mouth, and took the raven by surprise. Brushing his tongue against his, Kanda snapped out if his daze, tightening his grip on Allen's waist he kissed the white haired boy back. "Kanda I want you," Allen rasped pulling his mouth from Kanda's but keeping his lips close enough so they brushed against each other with each word.

"You're still recovering Moyashi, Komui said you need to rest and-"

"Fuck what Komui said!" Allen growled, leaning up and pushing Kanda down on his back he sat on top of the raven straddling him. It was rare for the white haired boy to be found cursing, this easily caught the raven off guard. Putting his hand up on Allen's forehead, then his cheek, and noted that his face was flushed.

"Allen you have a fever, you need to rest!" Kanda said rubbing Allen's cheeks gently, the white haired prince leaned it to the touches and looked down at Kanda.

"No I'm hot and bothered!" Allen said grabbing Kanda's hand a pushing it down between his legs. Kanda's eyes narrowed as Allen made his hand rub against his hard on. Kanda was guessing it was his fever and the remaining poison in his system making him act this way. "Kanda, please... Yuichi touched me so many times I just want you to-" Kanda growled and made Allen pause in his sentence.

"Where did he touch you...?" Kanda snarled, sitting up and placing Allen in his lap so they were face to face. Allen pointed down to his slight hard on, and Kanda immediately flipped them over and kneeled between his legs. "Where else?"

"Here..." Allen slide his hands down his chest and over his belly then he pointed to his mate mark and whimpered loudly. Kanda's growl became more prominent as he leaned down to attach his mouth to Allen's. he forced his tongue inside Allen's mouth, with no intentions of being gentle with his mate. He had to reclaim and rid Allen's body from the disgusting touches that man, had paid on him.

Letting his hands run over the smaller body under him, Kanda's thumbs rubbed the nipples on his chest, coaxing them to get hard. Allen let out a whimper into their kiss and closed his eyes. He loved the way Kanda touched him, his touches sent jolts of electricity down his spine. When Kanda pulled away from their kiss, his tongue trailed over towards their mate mark, leaving a hot trail. Allen cried out loudly when Kanda's teeth reopened their mate mark, biting down hard on the already prominent bite mark on the boys collarbone.

"A- ahn, Kanda..." Allen moaned running his fingers through Kanda's raven locks. Gripping tightly when a jolt of lightning threatened to send him to the edge of madness. Allen knew what Kanda was doing, he was reclaiming him, remarking Allen and making their mating stronger. Allen was happy, ecstatic actually.

"I'm gonna make every inch of you mine, Moyashi!" Kanda purred looking up at Allen, his lips set in a half smirk as he began to lick and suck on every inch of Allen's body till; leaving dark purple marks on Allen's light skin. Finally making it down to his navel, Kanda spent sometime showing affecting to the boys belly button before he made his way down to the sensitive skin bellow it. Licking gently against the skin, Kanda slowly pulled Allen's shorts and underclothes of tantalizingly slow, before throwing them to some corner of the room.

"K- Kanda... It hurts..." Allen whimpered bucking his hips up into the air searching for some sort of friction as Kanda looked down at him with his intense stare. "Please... I can't wait any longer, touch me!" Allen demanded. Kanda smirked at Allen's demand and placed himself down in between the white haired boys legs. Taking a leisurely lick up the boys balls he heard a sharp intake from the boy under him.

"Only I can, ever, touch you this way," Kanda growled sucking lightly on one of Allen's balls. "Only I can, ever, make you feel this way," he gave a hard suck and Allen moaned loud. "You're mine, Moyashi, all mine!" He growled, licking up Allen's erection before taking him down all the way to the base.

Allen let out a loud cry and gripped on tightly to Kanda's hair bucking his hips into Kanda's hot mouth.

* * *

"Lavi, is it okay for them to be doing that?" Lenalee asked, a large blush spread out across her face.

"It's fine, Allen's been through alot. Kanda's probably just feeling extra over protective now that Allen's back in his hands." Lavi said, his ears slightly more red than normal. He laughed nervously as a particularly loud cry made them both redden more.

"Come now love, you wouldn't be peeping on your lord with his lover, now would you?" Tyki said, all of a sudden behind the red head, his tan hands on the paler boys clothed hips.

One of Tyki's most important abilitys as a shadow magic user is that he was able to use the shadows that touched any surface, and phase through them. Whether it be a castle wall or a normal door. If their was a shadow touching it some where, he could phase through it. Making it easily seem like he was literally one place one moment then another the next.

"No, no of course not! I was coming to see how Allen was doing when I found Lenalee here red as a tomato!" Lavi spoke quickly as he tried to defend himself against the accusation. Tyki hm'd, then another loud whimper left the room they were standing by.

"Miss Lenalee it's okay from them to be doing that at this time, Lord Kanda's probably asserting his dominance over Allen since another dominant had roughed his beloved. Think about how I would feel if another dominant had their hands on my precious Lavi, sexually or not! Or think about how Bak would feel. Basically, Kanda's retouching and reclaiming Allen's body as his own." Tyki said leaning his head down on Lavi's shoulder.

"Oh..." Lenalee said, she understood now. Kanda was feeling insecure over about his dominance. Lenalee smiled softly and began walking away. "I guess it's fine, but I'll go tell my brother anyways." She said walking down towards the opposite side of the castle.

Lavi and Tyki watched as Lenalee walked away, calmly. Lavi looked up at Tyki and turned his head to kiss the brunette above him. Before the brunette could dominate the kiss, Lavi pulled away from his mate and skipped away. There was a twinkle in Lavi's eyes as he skipped a ways from Tyki, leaving the brunette slightly confused. "Chase me~" Lavi said and Tyki smirked. Lavi knew there was no way to get away from Tyki, but being chased was fun. Tyki sunk into the wall behind him and Lavi took off running, his laugh filling the halls.

* * *

"How are you feeling my lord?" Lenalee asked as she walked into his room, Yamira on her hip.

"Ahh!" Yamira whined reaching for Allen as she felt her mothers aura. The older she got the more capable she became to be able to feel the auras of those around her. Allen and Kanda of course being the first once she was able to notice right off the bat. "Mmn," she squirmed in Lenalee's hands as she reached her chubby fingers out for her mother.

"Come 'er, pretty girl," Allen said taking his daughter from Lenalee's hands. The girl immediately stopped her squirming and let herself be held by her mother. Allen stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers and held her close. "I'll never leave you again, Yamira!" Allen said as tears fell down his cheeks and he smiled down at her gray eyes so much like his own.

"My lord, Lady Klaud would like a word with you," Lenalee said smiling down at the sight before her.

"Alright," Allen pushed himself up off the bed Yamira held against his side. He was dressed with a regular shirt and some shorts. It had been a week since Allen was brought back to the castle and he was dubbed a clean bill of health from Komui last night.

"She's in her study," Lenalee said following Allen out his room. Allen nodded and showed his thanks with a smile.

"Lenalee would you go get me a bottle for her, she should be taking a nap soon," Allen said as he made his way through the castle passing the hall to the kitchen and dining room.

"Of course," she scurried of to the kitchen, her green hair ruffled behind her.

"Come on Yamira let's go see Grandma Klaud!" Allen said pushing his way into the library. Spotting the Queen in her normal chair by her desk infornt of the fire.

"Hello Allen, how are you feeling?" She asked turning around to face Allen. A smile on her face as she looked at him and Yamira.

"I'm fine now, thanks," he said rocking Yamira as she squirmed sleepily in his hands.

"It's time we start looking for her a maid," Klaud said looking at Allen. He sighed, and looked down at Yamira who was trying her best to stay awake. Rocking her gently and Lenalee appeared in the room handing Allen the bottle he had asked for. "And possible a knight, after hearing that there are people posing to get close to the royal family I think it a good idea to choose her knight for her."

Placing the nipple of the bottle up to Yamira's mouth she began to suck at it hungrily. Smiling, Allen looked up from Yamira to Klaud. With his face focused he nodded his head. "Though, I think we should still leave it up to her, have the maids play with her and who ever she likes most then that'll be her choice." Allen said rocking Yamira gently as she finished off the bottle quickly.

"What about her knight?" Lenalee asked.

"We'll have to just sit her with them and watch her reactions as well as them." He said with a sigh as he pulled the empty bottle for his child and placed it on the side table, Yamira yawned wide and her eyes blinked a few times then closed slowly as she fell asleep.

"That'll have to do," Klaud said turning back the stacks of papers on her desk.

Allen knew all those papers were Cross'. Most the time he liked to ditch his work to do other things. Allen laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Klaud..." Allen looked down Yamira and couldn't help the uncertainty that swelled inside him. She hm'd but didn't turn to look at him till she noticed the silence coming from her normally talkative and happy son.

"What is it Allen?"

"What am I gonna do once I become king? What will become if my mating with Kanda?"

"The kingdoms will join together as one naturally. When you two mated you still hand not acceded the throne, so it wasn't completely valid that the fire and lightning kingdoms were joined. But now that Lord Yuu has become king, it's only half valid; when you become king the two kingdoms will join as one." Allen looked up at Klaud, surprised. He hadn't thought of that. " but your always off from that, do don't worry about it!"

"Right," Allen smiled gently at Klaud and Lenalee smiled as well.

"Oh we also have to get her a guardian," Lenalee said.

"That's true I guess we can do all this during the week," Allen said looking down at his child sleeping soundly in his arms.

* * *

"Don't push yourself to hard," Kanda said holding Allen from behind as they lay cuddled in their bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Allen said pushing his back farther against Kanda's chest intangling his fingers with the paler ones around his waist. They sat there, enjoying the silence that envelopes them. They didn't need to speak, the comforting silence was plenty. "You'll be there when Yamira's is assigned here knight right?"

Kanda nuzzled his nose into Allen's silky white lock, inhaling deeply; making said boy blush dark red. "Of course! I have to make sure he's worthy!" Kanda said, Allen could feel the smirk against his scalp. Allen smiled a proceeded to bury himself into Kanda's chest, as again the silence surrounded them.

"Mm, Kanda?" The raven hm'd into Allen's white hair as he held him tighter. "I love you, you and Yamira so much," he could feel the tears trying to break free. He forced them away, telling himself he wouldn't cry anymore, it made him feel weaker than he knew he was. Turning in Kanda's arms he smiled up at the raven.

Kanda smiled down at Allen and pressed heir lips together. "I love you both too, Moyashi! You're both more important than anything!" Allen smiled up at Kanda even wider.

"Good!"

**A/n: Well... The story has finally ended... Yeah I know I'm sad too, But I'm just playin with you guys~ Welcome to my Kingdom has come to an end, but I'm not really gonna end it here, I'll do an epilogue and then bits and pieces for what might be a sequel. I don't know yet. But honestly that ending was sappy and I'm not all for sappy, so this is the end but not the end. Oh yeah, I also have Volleynall tryouts tomorrow and Tuesday... So my nerves are bad! And I couldn't really focus on this chapter... So lemme know what you think about the story as a whole, then if you want a sequel~ Thanks guys you've all been so amazing this whole time~ Love you all and look forward to the Epilogue~ Oh and wish me luck on tryouts~ Varsity here I come!**


	20. Secret Mating

**A/n: Heres an extra update for Lavi's birthday, which I know was a few days ago. Anyone want Tyki and Lavi's original mating? I know I do~ you're all in for a fun ride, hehe~**

"Tykiiii," the young red head whined.

"Yes Lavi?"

"I'm horny..." The red head whispered as he stood next to the long haired brunette next to him.

"There's nothing I can do about that..." The brunette said, his eyes darting over to a figity red head. They were all outside, Road and Allen were chasing each other around the castle grounds. Lavi and Allen had come to visit the shadow princess.

They stood their watching the two royals run around the yard chased by a large blue three tailed fox, Roads guardian. Tyki and Lavi stood against the wall in the shade. Lavi began to figit again after a few minutes of standing still, Lavi whimpered. "Tyki..."

Tyki moved from his spot and shifted next to Lavi leaning against his shoulder, he leaned into the red heads ear, and whispered huskily in it. "If you keep quiet, and stop making those faces and sounds, I'll take care of you later but only this once, don't make it a habit..." He growled seductively, and it sent a shiver up and down the red heads spine.

Lavi nodded his head, and Tyki moved back to where he had been standing.

Lavi could feel something pulling at him as Tyki moved away. He wanted the heat that was disappearing from where Tyki had been standing next to him, to come back. There was something very appealing to the red head about the brunette guard. Every time he was around the tanned guard a wide goofy grin would spread across his face; making him act ditsy and flustered.

Looking over to the brunette he caught those piercing golden eyes watching him. A deep blush crossed his face, when a smirk spread across Tyki's lips. Looking away he shifted slightly where he was standing.

"This'll be fun~" Tyki smirked, looking the fidgety red head up and down.

* * *

Lavi tapped his foot impatiently as he looked out a window, against a wall, at the dark night sky. Allen had decided to spend the night with Road. Lavi had decided since his prince and the shadow princess were asleep, to try and get rid of the aching in his chest as well as groin for the brunette guard, he seemed to be so attracted to.

"Waiting on someone?" A body pressed against his from behind as the words were asked in his ear. He knew that deep voice, and it sent his blood straight down south.

"Maybe," he grinned crookedly looking back at the taller man pressed against him.

"Ooh," the deep voice murmured in his ear. Lavi looked back out the window to avoid letting the man behind him see the blush spread across his face. "Lavi," Tyki leaned forward and took Lavi's ear lobe in between his lips and sucked on it.

"T-Tyki..." Lavi whimpered, pushing his body back flush against the one behind.

Nibbling on it, Tyki continued to suck and nibble on Lavi's ear lobe, reaching down in front of the red head to touch the bulge that was pushing up against his pants. Lavi whimpered loudly turning to look at Tyki, with his mouth open in a pant and his eyes were glazed over. It wasn't just lust in his eyes, Tyki pondered over what the look was. But for some reason he couldn't put his finger on it, but the look drew him in, and just made him want to devour the red head. "Let's go to my room, where we won't have to worry about being out in the open where anyone can see you, hm?" Tyki half stated half asked. Lavi gave a slow nod, as he leaned into Tyki. "Close your eyes." Lavi did so, and the brunette gripped the red heads waist and they sunk through the floor via Tyki's powers. "Okay, open 'em." Tyki said tightening his arms around Lavi's waist.

Opening his eyes, Lavi realized they were no longer out in the hallway but, in a room with a bed pressed up against a wall, with a nightstand next to it and a window on the opposite side of the bed. It was cozy. The room wasn't to small, but it wasn't way to big either. Lavi liked this feeling. He was wrapped up in Tyki's arms, and he just felt so comfortable. Now that he was here in his arms, Lavi realized what the feeling he was feeling was. He loved the older brunette holding him. He was his mate.

Turning in his arms, Lavi looked up at the golden eyes that seemed to be searching his own emerald green ones. It finally hit Tyki, that look that he couldn't explain in Lavi's eyes. It was love, the red head was looking at him with love. "Lavi-"

"I love you!" He blurted out, his calm emerald eyes never leaving the wider golden ones.

"But your so young, how can you be sure?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"I'm sure," his eyes never wavered in the amount of emotion they were showing. "I love you," a wide grin fell into place on his face as he smiled at the older man. "When I'm around you, I just feel light, and I always just wanna touch you, and when we do touch, my skin feels like its on fire, I just want every part of you to be mine!"

Tyki couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. Pulling the red head close to his chest he whispered into the fiery red hair: "Be my mate?" The only response he got was a kiss to the lips and a crooked grin.

* * *

"I'll be gentle," Tyki said nipping Lavi's throat, leaving a bright red mark.

"Forget gentle, I'm not like all those other weak submissive's!" Lavi snapped, running his fingers through Tyki's dark curly hair.

"Fine, I won't be gentle, just be ready, you're in for a long night, boy!" Tyki smirked leaning down to suck hard on the red heads neck. This time leaving a dark purple mark. Lavi nodded his head, his face turning a bright red color as Tyki began to place soft kisses down Lavi's naked body.

Lavi shivered at each touch of Tyki's lips down his neck, to his chest, stopping right above one of his nipples. Looking up at the red head, Tyki smirked, flicking his tongue out, he touched the light pink nub with the flat of his tongue leaving it hard. Moving to the other one, he did the same. Finally satisfied with how perky they were.

Trailing his tongue even farther down Lavi's body he licked at the red heads abs, tracing each contour and line with his to tongue before moving even lower. Flicking his tongue against the red heads belly button, Lavi let out a soft whimper. Looking up at the red head, Tyki smirked at the redness in Lavi's face. "You're not gonna back down are you?" Tyki asked trailing his tongue farther down to the light red hairs above Lavi's manhood.

Lavi shook his head quickly showing Tyki a smile before running his fingers through Tyki's curly brown hair. Smirking he pressed his hands down to Lavi's hips and took a long lick up Lavi's member that was flat against the edge of his belly. Lavi let out a loud moan as Tyki gripped, and stroked him roughly. "Ah- ahn Tyki..."

"Yes?" Tyki smirked looking up and meeting half lidded green eyes. "Does it feel good?" He asked stroking slower, using his thumb to rub the tip making the red head shut his eyes and buck his hips.

Seeing Lavi like this made Tyki feel like his control was slowly ebbing away, like he wouldn't be able to contain himself from attacking the red head anymore. This feeling was completely new to him, sure he had messed around with a few unmated submissive's, but he always kept his cool and when he was done with them, didn't feel anything for them when he left. Lavi was different though, they were only messing around, yet the red head had told him he loved him and that they were mates, he couldn't help but feel like the red head was telling the truth, and that he felt the same thing for the feisty submissive.

"T-Tyki..." Lavi's loud whimper snapped him from his thoughts as he spread his legs open for the man above him, an obvious show of how submissive he was willing to be for the older demon.

The dominant nature in Tyki was clawing at his collective calmness, wearing it thinner and thinner as Lavi showed Tyki how submissive he was being for him, by giving up his body to the brunette knight above him. "You're driving me insane..." Tyki growled, eyeing Lavi as his hands began to roam the paler body under him. Gripping his hips, Tyki pulled Lavi up to a sitting position and Tyki stood from the bed.

Giving him a confused look, Lavi watched as Tyki laid on his back and beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. "Come here," he said with a smug smirk. "Face down there, ass up here," he said pointing up to his own face. Lavi blushes furiously but obeyed none-the-less. Throwing his legs over Tyki's shoulders, his sat on all fours his member directly over Tyki's face and his own face coming to look at the large bulge infront of Tyki's pants. "Let me play with you here!" Tyki said pulling Lavi's hips down so he could flick his tongue against Lavi's entrance. Crying out, Lavi leaned down on his forearms, a whole different type if pleasure racking through his body.

"Oh- oh my- fuck!" Lavi gritted out as Tyki licked against his entrance. Liking the more crude side of Lavi, Tyki slapped his hand against one of the red heads pert cheeks. Leaving a bright red hand print against white skin. Moaning out, Tyki couldn't help wonder.

"Did you like that? Tyki asked squeezing and kneeding the red flesh of Lavi's ass cheeks. Lavi nodded his head slowly, looking under himself to meet eyes with the dominant under him. Smirking he slapped his hand against the other cheek, this time harder; making Lavi grip the blanket under him. "Don't be shy, boy, you can suck on me too." He said going back to licking Lavi's entrance, while squeezing his ass cheeks.

Looking down, Lavi pulled Tyki's pants and under clothes down letting his erection spring from their confinements. Mouth agap, Lavi couldn't help but be shocked at the size of Tyki's manhood. Hearing a chuckle from behind him, he guessed Tyki had noticed his amazement. "Go on," Tyki urged him. Leaning forward, he gripped the stiff flesh. His hand barely fit all the way around, he wasn't just thick either, his was long too. Swallowing the lump in his throat he did was Tyki had did to him. Taking a long lick up the base, he felt Tyki flinch lightly under him. Feeling more adventurous, he sucked on the head of Tyki's cock, then moved farther down; going all on instinct he took Tyki down as far as his gag reflex would allow him.

Feeling the suffocating wet warmth around his manhood, Tyki was barely holding on to what little control he had left. Moving a finger against Lavi's entrance he pushed it inside hearing Lavi squeak at the intrusion. Moving his finger around inside the red head he searched around for that one spot that would make the feisty submissive writhe in pleasure. Pushing another finger inside, he felt Lavi jerk against him. Feeling long vibrations against his manhood he knew he had found what he was looking for. Feeling Lavi coming up from his length he pushed his hips up into Lavi's mouth, making the red head moan at the slight pressure in the back of his throat. Chuckling darkly, he continuously pushed the head of his cock against the back of Lavi's throat, while stretching and prepping Lavi's tight hole.

Gagging slightly on the large treat in his mouth, Lavi ignored his body's protest as Tyki fucked his throat as he pushed his mouth farther down his length. He ministrations were becoming sloppy as Tyki's fingers prodded his prostate. Pulling all the way off Tyki's length he cried out loudly as he felt that coiling feeling in the pit of his stomach snap. He came hard on Tyki's chest, collapsing on top of his a panting mess.

"You're not done yet are you?" Tyki asked sitting up pulling Lavi up to sit on his lap, he leaned his head on Tyki's shoulder and panted into his ear. Shaking his head he leaned forward to press his lips weakly to the ones in front of him. Pushing his tongue into Lavi's mouth he could feel the lengthy against his abdomen start to get hard again. Reaching in between them, Tyki's finger tips stroked Lavi's manhood back to liveliness. "You ready?" Tyki asked pulling away from the kiss to look Lavi in the face.

"Mhm," Lavi said, still panting lightly.

"Good, now all I need you to do is relax completely!" Tyki said lifting Lavi slightly and placing the head of his cock against Lavi's entrance. "Take a deep breath," Tyki instructed. "Now go down at your own pace." He finished stroked Lavi's cheek as he began to move down, letting Tyki's manhood sink down inside him. They both breathed through gritted teeth as Lavi sat all the way seated on Tyki's cock. Now that Lavi was all the way down on him, Tyki was trying his hardest, not to just ram himself inside the sexy red head above him. "How, do you feel?" Tyki asked slowly.

Lavi opened his eyes slowly, and looked into Tyki's golden eyes with watery green ones. "I-it's hurts..." Lavi whimpers gripping Tyki's shoulders.

"You have to relax, love." Tyki said in a strained but soothing voice. Lavi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. The pressure inside him subsided slowly and he looked at Tyki, telling him he was okay.

Laying Lavi down on his back, he moved his hips forward slowly. Moving a slightly bit faster with each thrust inside, Lavi cried out loudly. Feeling Lavi clamp down on him what little control he had left snapped and he rammed himself deep inside Lavi, striking his prostate with brutal force. There was no more pain in Lavi's voice, now it was simply that overwhelming pleasure that was driving him insane.

"F-fuck, Tyki it's so good! Oh fuck, you're so hard!" Lavi cursed wrapping his legs around Tyki's waist sending him deeper inside. Tyki loved this side of Tyki, the things Lavi were saying were so slutty, and so appealing, making him just want to break the suissive under him.

"God, Lavi you feel so good inside!" Tyki grit out feeling himself come close. "Fuck, Lavi come for me, come for me lovely!" Tyki said continuing to strike Lavi's prostate with unimaginable strength. Lavi's eyes slammed shut as he felt Tyki lick the far left side of his shoulder before biting down viciously. Clapping down hard on the length inside him for the second time that coil snapped inside Lavi and he came hard against his and Tyki's stomach. Sinking his teeth down hard into Lavi's skin, blood trickles down his shoulder as Tyki came inside Lavi, wetting his insides with his seed. Pulling his teeth away from Lagis shoulder he collapsed on top of the red head. Both of them panting hard.

Laying there, Tyki lazily licked their mate mark closed. "That was fucking fantastic!" Lavi said wrapping his around Tyki's neck and nuzzling him.

"Of course," Tyki said cockily.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but giggle, until the realization hit him. "We're gonna have to keep this from Allen and Road you know..." He said with a sigh.

"I know..." Tyki said wrapping his arms around Lavi's waist kissing the red head lightly on the lips.

"You know what," Tyki said looking Lavi in the eye.

"What?"

"I love you and the way you talk all slutty when I'm ramming you!" Tyki said with a smug smirk.

Hitting him lightly in the shoulder, Lavi couldn't help but snort lightly. "Whatever, I love you too, Tyki!" Lavi said looking over to his shoulder where their mate mark would be where there was a deep purple bite mark on his shoulder.

"This is gonna be a little difficult with us living in two different kingdoms," Tyki said.

"We'll I guess Allen and Road will have to visit each other some more then huh?" Lavi said laughing.

"I guess so," Tyki smirked pulling Lavi flush against him, where they cuddled lightly till they found themselves knocked out, from exhaustion.

**A/n: Well there you lovelies have it, Lavi and Tyki's mating. I hope you enjoyed reading it as I did writing it! The length and detail was supposed to make up for he lack of detail in the first time I showed you guys them. Well this is the last extra you'll get before the epilogue so I hope you enjoyed it! And look forward to the Epilogue~**


	21. Epilogue- The end!

**Epilogue**

A five year old Yamira walked into the room, holding the hand of her mother as she walked.

"Momma," the girl moved her raven hair out if her face as she looked up.

"Yes Yamira?"

"Where we goin'" The small raven asked, again trying to move her long hair out eyes.

"We're going on a play date~" Allen said pulling his daughter along through the castle to the garden.

"Momma,"

"Hm?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Working," Allen told her, as he pushed the door open to the garden. Yamira pulled away from Allen and ran over to Komui and Reever. The green haired submissive bent down and rubbed the young girls raven hair.

"Mira~" the small child in Reever's lap piped when she saw the raven girl run into the garden.

"Hello Yamira, how are you little one?" Yamira smiled, and used the etiquette she was learning.

"I'm good an- and how are you Komui,"

"I'm good little one, thank you for asking," the green haired doctor smiled down at the small child.

"U-um, Komui... Can I play with Rayleen...?"she asked looking over at the to the four year old sitting in Reever's lap.

"Of course little one," Komui picked up his daughter from Reever's lap and stood her in front of the raven haired girl.

"Mira!" Rayleen fell forward and hugged her arms around Yamira's waist nuzzling the older girl. "Mira!" She chanted smiling into Yamira's chest.

"I'm here," Yamira said stroking Rayleene brown hair back, out if her large eyes.

Allen looked down at his child and smiled fondly. Going and sitting next to Komui and Reever, Allen laid back in the grass with a long sigh. "What's wrong young prince?" Reever asked patting Allen on the head.

"She's got so much energy, it's hard to get any sleep when all she wants to do is play..." Allen said watching as Yamira stood in front of Rayleen and kneeled in front of her placing a chaste kiss on the smaller girls forehead. "I don't know where she gets it from, I know she doesn't get it from Kanda," Komui looked over at Allen and gave him a knowing look. "She doesn't get it from me!"

"If only I could have showed you how you were when you were younger... Always running around the castle, playing pranks on people cause you thought it was funny, you were always in trouble with Cross!" Komui laughed turning to look as the two small girls walked slowly more into the garden area where the trees got thicker. Luckily where ever the two girls went they were surrounded by walls.

"I wasn't that bad!" Komui looked at him from the side and Allen laughed nervously.

"Hopefully Yamira doesn't inherit any of your bad habits!" As soon as Komui said that a high pitched scream rung through the small garden. All three adults shot up instantly and ran over to where the scream came from. "Rayleen!" Komui yelled spotting his daughter behind Yamira.

"M-mommy..." Rayleen cried clinging to Yamira who didn't seem to be paying them any attention.

"Yamira...?" Allen said looking in front of his daughter to see a large snake coiled up on a tree branch looking straight at Yamira. "K- Komui what is that?" Allen asked.

"It's a Viridovipera Stejnegrti, a green bamboo viper. What it's doing here I have no idea, their native to the lightning kingdom!" Reever said watching the snake carefully.

"Yamira come here baby, get away from it!"

"No it's poisonous, if she moves it'll strike..." Reever said slowly. Yamira continued to ignore the adults and the crying toddler hiding behind her.

"You're really pretty," Yamira said to the snake. It simply slipped its tongue out its mouth flicking it at Yamira as she watched it. The snake was no bigger than 90cm, At most 36 inches long. It was green all the way to the tip of its tail where the scales began to turn red. It's belly was white, and across the green scales there was a white strip going from the snakes eyes to the red on its tail. It had bright amber eyes that seemed to be looking straight at Yamira. "I wanna touch you," the raven haired girl took a step forward, leaving Rayleen to scramble over to her mother.

"Yamira, baby no don't touch it!" Allen snapped and the girl still seemed to be ignoring him. She stepped forward and touched her small hand to the vipers head. All the adults waited with baited breath, waiting for Yamira to be bit, not daring to move if the snake got angered and lunged at the vonerable girl. The scream never came as the snake uncoiled from the tree and slithered up Yamira's small arm.

"W-what?" Allen stuttered watching as Yamira pet the snake wrapped around her arm. The snake seemed to have no intention on attacking the raven.

"Allen, you haven't given Yamira her guardian yet?" Allen shook his head.

"She didn't like any of the castles guardians..." He said watching as she placed a small kiss to the top of the snakes head. They all watched with shock as she walked over to them a smile on her face.

"What's wrong momma?" She asked looking up at her mother who seemed to still be scared stiff.

"Baby, why are you holding that snake, aren't you scared?" Yamira shook her head and smiled.

"No, he was talking to me, he liked when I told him he was pretty," she said petting the snake.

"It talked to you?" Allen looked over at Komui and Reever and Reever nodded his head. Komui and Reever relaxed as Allen kneeled down in front of Yamira. "Yamira baby, would you like this snake to be your guardian?" She nodded her head vigorously.

"Mhm!" She smiled wide and Allen smiled nervously patting her head.

"Alright baby... But we need to get it banded." Allen said taking her free hand and looking apologetically at Komui. Komui waved him off and smiled.

"Bye bye Mira!" The small brunette girl in Komui's arms waved with a slightly sad look on her face as she watched Yamira leave.

"Bye sweety," Yamira through a reassuring smile over her shoulder. Allen pulled her back inside the castle.

'Sweety?' Reever mouthed looking at Allen and Yamira retreating back into the castle. Komui just struggled and looked down "Rayleen," the small brunette looked up at her mother with her large brown eyes. "What'd you think of Yamira?"

"I like hers," she spread her arms out a far as they would reach and looked down at her arms. "Dis much!" She smiled super wide then flipped her side bangs out of her face. "But when evers I'm around hers I get this weird feeling in here," she touched her chest where her heart was and Komui looked over at Reever with wide eyes.

"How do you feel when she's around?"

"U-uh umm, when she be around my heart feels funny..." She said with a slight scrunched up face, like she was trying to think of the right words to say.

Komui looked up from his child, to his mate. Reever sighed with a shake of his head and began to walk towards the doors leading into the castle. "There's nothing we can do about it, I guess, we have to be sure to tell Allen and Kanda..." He sighed.

* * *

"Daddy, daddy look!" Yamira ran into the study, her snake curled around her arm as she ran up to her father who was immersed in a mass of paper work.

"What is it, baby girl?" He asked turning from his stacks of papers, looking down at his small daughter. She was way shorter than she was supposed to be for a normal five year old, she obviously picked the gene up from her mother.

"I met my guardian!" She piped shoving the snake in her fathers face, up to eye level. The green viper flicked its tongue out at Kanda's face and the raven looked slightly surprised at the long green snake. He looked up at the white haired boy behind his daughter with questioning eyes.

"It's not poisonous, anymore..." Allen said, with shrug of her shoulders. "Apparently he gets up to seven feet long... So he'll be okay for her guardian and his poison is lethal, to anyone he feels threatened by, so we have to be sure to familiarize him with everyone in the castle as well as tell them all not to be afraid of him." Allen said sighing.

Kanda nodded his head, and looked down his daughter who was holding her guardian close. "Have you named him?" He asked rubbing Yamira's raven hair that was so much like his own.

"Um... Zielony!" She piped stroking the snakes triangular shaped head.

"That's... Polish for, green huh?" Allen questioned aloud. Kanda shrugged his shoulders and stood from his seat.

"Make sure to get a cage for him okay baby girl?" Kanda said looking down at his child, who nodded her head and skipped out of the library.

"What time will you be done?" Allen asked looking up as Kanda wrapped his arms around the white haired boys waist and pressed their foreheads together.

"Not for a few more hours..." Kanda said with a sigh."Being away from my kingdom makes the paper work stack up once it reaches here." He said looking down at Allen's gray eyes.

"I guess, just try not to work yourself to much!" Allen scolded pecking Kanda lips before turning away with a hip sway for good measure. Kanda pulled Allen back by those hips and forced their lips together.

* * *

"T-twins?!" Lavi shouted with large eyes.

Komui nodded his eyes with a large grin on his face. "Yup twins and their both strong by the looks of it, I can't tell genders or powers yet, but you have a submissive and a dominant for sure!" Komui exclaimed continuing his check up on the red heads slightly bulging belly.

"Twins..." Lavi whispered to himself in disbelief. "Are you sure?" He looked up at Komui who was smiling fondly at him.

"Yes Lavi, twins," he repeated, a grin on his face. "You're gonna be a mother!" His hands went up to his mouth and he felt tears well up in his eyes. The sudden realization of him being pregnant just hit him. Komui let Lavi's shirt back down and helped the red head up to a sitting position. There was a huge grin on Lavi's face, as tears fell down his now slightly red cheeks. "Congratulations, now I must warn you... Not having your mate here to take care if you will be tough. I would like you to try and have him hear, but with Lady Road and You Takahiro, I don't know if they can come, let alone be allowed to stay in the fire kingdom." Komui said scratching his chin, thinking.

"He'll come, I'll just have Allen talk to Lord Earl." Lavi said with a sigh, getting up from the table in Komui's office.

"Come by tomorrow and I'll have all your meds for you," Komui said walking Lavi to the door.

"Thanks Komui~"

"No problem,"

* * *

"D-daddy..." A tiny blonde pushed her way into her parents room, her stuffed dog dragging on the floor behind her. "Daddy..." She whined crawling up onto the top if the high bed.

"What is it baby?"

"Mommy, I'm scared..." The small blonde cuddled in between her parents and her mother wrapped her arms around the small girls waist as she looked over to her father. "The scary people were chasing me again..." She practically sobbed into her fathers chest.

"It's okay baby, the monsters can't get you!" Bak said petting his child's hair, moving the short blonde locks from her eyes.

"Mommy can I see your water...?" The child asked.

"But your a little to old, for that Yarina!"

"Come on Lenalee," Bak pouted along with the child that was trying to dry her tears.

"Fine..." Lenalee sighed sitting up in bed and Yarina turned to cuddle into her fathers chest; to watch her mother.

Placing her hands next to each other, water started to bubble gently in the middle if her hands. The small amount if water hand a faint shine to it, as the water began to rise and fall, the glowing got brighter. The water danced gently in her hands and illuminated the faces of Lenalee, Bak and their small child Yarina. Yarina's purple eyes, that were so much like her mothers, glowed with excitement as a yawn slipped out of her.

When the water stopped and dissipated Yarina was asleep cuddled between her father and her stuffed dog. Petting her short blonde hair, Lenalee laid next to her and leaned forward to kiss Bak gently in the lips before the two fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Hiro," Tyki called walking around the inner part if the kingdom. The small blonde had been running around the castle since he had woken up and decided that he wanted to play hide and seek. Tyki was currently looking for the child of his princess's and was having no such luck finding the tiny fiend.

It had been four years since Road had given birth to the child. Four and a half years since she had been kidnapped and gotten pregnant by Yuichi Sakanari, the heir to the Sakanari family. Now that the child could walk and talk the similarities were strikingly similar. Takahiro had blonde hair, just like 'him', controlled fire, just like 'him'. But he had his mothers golden yellow eyes as well as her playful personality. Sometimes though, that personality was to much for the residence of the shadow kingdom.

"Hiro!" Tyki called again, wandering out to the garden area. Looking around a short snore caught his ears. Closing his eyes, he used the shadows within the Garden to search for the source of the sound. Opening his eyes a smirk was plastered there. Walking around a tree and parting the bushes next to it, he found the child, sprawled out in the shade his guardian dog, curled up next to him. The dog raised one of its head,s seeing who it was the guardian put its head back down. "Well I guess getting up so early to run around tired him out." Tyki's smirk softened to a short smile. Reaching down, he picked up the sleeping child carrying him bridal style back inside the castle. Casting a whistle over his shoulder he called for the child's guardian. "Arden!" The three headed dog trotted after Tyki and its master. Taking the child to his mothers room. Tyki placed Takahiro down on her large bed, his guardian jumped up on the bed and curled up at the end of it. "I found him in the garden asleep," Tyki said Boeing slightly as he went over to road who was looking out the window of her room; to the castle walls then to the desert beyond them.

"That boy, he's a handful," she sighs, a playful quirk to her voice. "He kind of reminds me of Allen a little," she says smiling up at Tyki.

"In a way," he replies with a smiles. "Do you plan on going to see him anytime soon?"

"I do, Hiro hasn't been over there for sometime and I miss my best friend. And I'm pretty sure you miss your rabbit too~" she says the last part with a smirk on her face.

Tyki smiled awkwardly and rubbed his head. "We'll go in a few days!" She says happily.

"Very well, my lady!"

* * *

With peace falling over all three kingdoms, trouble but can't far behind. Evil plots and waits for its moment to strike. With guards down and defenses lax, trouble seeps in. One kingdom with a king away, another kingdom on the verge of power change, and the other kingdom calm and relaxed. Demons plot and plan for future moves. Join me in the next installment of Welcome to my kingdom: Trouble a stir!

**A/n: Well... It's done! No more chapters for this story, but yes! You did read it currently, there will be a sequel! Honestly I don't know when I will start posting for it, school starts fir me tomorrow so things are gonna get busy... But there will be chapters up soon, just keep your fingers crossed and keep checking your emails every day for my story alert! If you plan in reading the sequel I suggest you go follow me now so you'll know when the sequel will start! Things are gonna happen guys, you thought it was bad in this story... You haven't seen nothin' yet! *sigh* I kinda wanna cry now that its over... But things are always gonna get better. There are so many kids now, and there are still more coming, so make sure to be ready for the up coming sequel! I love you guys so much and thanks for all the support you guys have given me through this adventure I enjoyed every step of the way, so I hope you did as well! Again thanks, see you for the sequel! Don't forget your final reviews guys!**


End file.
